The wish of a princess
by purepassion
Summary: What would change in the future if on the night when the Moon Kingdom fell both Queen and Princess Serenity made a wish on the Silver Crystal? Not good with summaries, the story is much better I promise : The rating is for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The wish of a princess**

**What would change in the future if on the night when the Moon Kingdom fell both Queen and Princess Serenity made a wish on the Silver Crystal? **

**(First fanfic so please be gentle ****)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters, I only borrowed them. **

**Chapter 1. Opportunities and decisions **

A woman stepped in the room. It was silent, too silent. She knew something was wrong, their plan didn't work. She saw her queen near the steps kneeling. When she got closer she saw what the queen was doing and she couldn't believe her eyes. Before the queen laid a beautiful young woman who had a wound in her stomach.

"My queen, what happened?" Sailor Pluto asked

"I… couldn't stop her…I tried…,but she didn't listen to me." Queen Serenity answered , her voice shaking from crying.

_Flashback_

_The queen was in her room when someone knocked on the door._

"_Come in."_

_The door opened and Luna stepped in. She was the princess's mentor and a very good friend to the queen._

" _Serenity. Princess Setsuna sent a message that you are need to meet with her as soon as possible."_

"_I understand. I suppose the evil is getting closer and she has some new information for me. I will leave as soon as possible."_

"_Do you think that the danger is bigger with this new evil than with the ones we fought before?" Luna asked the queen._

"_I wish I knew my friend, I wish I knew. Please take care of the princess while I'm gone." Serenity requested._

"_Of course."_

_With that the two women left the room. Luna went to find the princess for her lessons and the queen went to the throne room from where she teleported to the Planet of Pluto._

_On Pluto she appeared right in front of Princess Setsuna, who curtsied._

"_I got your message. It seemed urgent. Is something wrong my dear Setsuna?" the queen asked._

"_I told you a while back that the future wouldn't reveal it self to me, that it was changing." Setsuna started to explain "This morning when I tried I succeeded, but I was shocked by what I saw."_

"_What did you see?" _

"_The moon will be attacked and we can't do anything to stop it." Setsuna said looking at the queen._

"_There must be something that we can. There always are more than one probable future." Serenity exclaimed _

"_I saw three possibilities but each one started with the Moon being attacked. Only the outcome was different and I'm sorry to say but you died in two of them." She said looking away from the queen to hide her tears._

"_I'm sorry to hear that, but I always knew that I wont live forever." Serenity said calmly "I'm not afraid of dying."_

_She smiled at Setsuna, she wanted to give the princess time to calm down but did they have enough time?_

"_Tell me what you saw."_

"_In the first future I saw the Moon Kingdom is attacked, for some reason the princess leaves the safety of the castle and is attacked. The inner senshi try to save her, but they are all killed." Here she took a pause and looked out the window "We, the outer senshi arrive to late, we fight to protect you, but in the we fall too. And then you…" She was interrupted by Serenity._

"_No. It's impossible. You know that. In the moment of her birth your mother was the one who told me that she is the princess from the legend, that she is the one who one day will rule the whole Galaxy. She can't die." Serenity said_

"_The future changes. You know that. I love the princess very much but that is what I saw." _

"_And what did I do when the nine of you died?" The queen asked_

"_You used the silver crystal to destroy the enemy. You survived and you saved our Solar System, but everybody else died."_

"_I don't want this future." She said "Surely I can do something else if you saw more then one future." _

" _The next one started out as the first one, but when you used the crystal you wished for everyone that died on the moon to be reborn on Earth in the future. You will only seal away the evil. Everyone will live on Earth, but you will die. The princess will become a senshi herself at a very young age and will fight the evil."_

"_No! My daughter can't become a senshi, she is the future queen of the galaxy. She can't go and put herself in danger."_

"_I think you forget that the senshi who are protecting her are also princesses of their respective planets" Setsuna said and held up her hands for the queen to let her finish "Your daughter isn't happy. She feels that she doesn't belong in there group because when they train to fight she learns how to speak and bow properly. The four senshi have different interests than the princess and it's normal. She can't fight with them, she can't travel with them, she can't train with them. She wants to be part of their life, their rituals, she wishes for them to see her as their sister not as a princess who they need to protect."_

"_But I know that they love her deeply and they are not her friends because I told them to be. I would never do something like that."_

"_I know that, but the princess is young and naïve, you know that better than I. She has a gentle heart, and because of that heart she can't stand that the ones she loves are hurt while she just stands there and does nothing."_

"_So what do you say? That she dies or becomes a senshi?" Serenity asked not liking one bit what she was told so far._

"_Yes. The third future starts the same but before she dies, both of you make a wish on the crystal. They will be transported to the future, actually we all will be. Your physical body will be destroyed but your soul will become immortal and you will join King Sol, your husband in the eternal gardens of the Gods. From there you will have the possibility to watch over Serenity and help her when she will need you the most." Setsuna finished._

"_I watched as you were talking, and I noticed that you talked with more confidence about the third future. Can you tell me more details about it? What do I have to do?"_

" _The only thing we can do is wait at the moment. I don't know when the attack will take place. Just remember if the princess doesn't leave the safety of the castle than the future will change again. I saw the most probable outcomes only. If you make sure that the princess is safe than nothing of what I just told you will happen." Setsuna finished_

"_So the plan is to make sure the princess doesn't leave the castle?" The queen asked and Setsuna nodded. _

"_If the princess is wounded and the third future becomes true than we can make some arrangements for the well being of your daughter and friends. But I can tell you the details only when the time comes."_

"_I understand" Serenity told her "Thank you for telling me this. I have to return now to the Moon. Good bye, dear Setsuna" with that said the queen disappeared leaving a very lonely princess behind._

_End of flash back_

Sailor Pluto kneeled down next to the queen and looked down to the princess "Why did you leave the palace?"

"Because I saw that Mercury was badly injured, Saturn was on the other side of the kingdom fighting and I am the only one who can heal beside her." She watched as Pluto nodded her head.

"Is this the time?" she heard her mother ask, and saw that Pluto nodded again.

All of a sudden Pluto was on her feet

"You must hurry, I can't hold her up for long." She said as she walked out, and by the sound of it she was fighting Queen Beryl herself.

The Queen summoned the silver crystal, took her daughters hands in hers letting the crystal float above their cupped hands.

"You must make a wish on the crystal, honey" Queen Serenity told her daughter "you must tell the crystal your deepest and most important wish."

The princess just nodded her head.

" I love you my daughter."

"I love you too mother."

Mother and daughter looked at each other with teary eyes, nodded once than closed their eyes.

" Silver Crystal, you know what my deepest wish is, it comes not only from my heart but from my whole being: I want to protect the ones who are dear to me, the innocents that suffer. I want to be an equal to my friends, I wish for a peaceful life, for the opportunity for them to know me, the real me, not the princess."

In the same time the queen was praying for the survival of everyone present there.

Beryl stepped in the room just as mother and daughter cried out

" Moon Crystal Power!"

The whole room was engulfed by a brilliant white light, and all that could be heard were the screams from Beryl and her minions. After a few minutes there wasn't anything but silence.

From the Earth it looked like the moon has exploded, the beautiful white light traveled threw the Solar System cleansing it from the evil that moments before was winning the fight.

When the light diminished Queen Serenity found herself at the time gate.

"Is everything all right?" the queen asked fearing that something went wrong.

"Everything went fine. We just have to make the last arrangements: find parents for the senshi and the princess."

"You mean we have to tell them the whole story?"

"Yes. It is essential for the future that they know about everything." Pluto said smiling

"When do we leave?"

"Right now. I only have limited time to stay here."

"I understand. Are all the senshi going to be same age?"

"No, we will have the same age differences like on the Moon in the past."

With that last thought the two went to Earth in the future to visit ten couples who's lives are going to be changed for ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone. I am so happy that someone actually read my story and liked it. Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review. I would love to know your opinion. Purepassion

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters, I only borrowed them.

**Chapter 2 – The beginning of a new life**

It was a beautiful summer night, everyone was sleeping peacefully but one woman with long black bluish hair who sat in front of the window looking up at the stars.

"You must try to get some sleep, honey." Her husband, Kenji told her and hugged her.

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I dream about the doctor telling me that I can't have children, and I …" she couldn't finish the sentence because she started crying.

"I know it's hard but you have to get used to the idea that we won't have any children of our own. It's been two weeks since you have been diagnosed and in this time you don't sleep or eat. For me it's more important to have you besides me. And who knows, we are still young, we are only married for half a year, maybe with time, the doctors will find a solution to our problem"

"I really hope so, because I can't imagine our life without children."

"You'll see that I'm right and someday we will have our own children." Kenji told his wife.

He took her hand and kissed it. He knew that she needed time to get used to the idea. It was really hard for him too, he always loved the idea to have a little girl and boy, a pair. He was crushed when he learned that his wife had only 20% probability to have children, but he had to stay strong for his wife.

As they stood in front of the window, lost in their thoughts, a white beam started to ascend from the moon straight toward their home.

"Oh my God! Kenji! What is that?" Ikuko asked while she was pointing toward the beam.

Kenji didn't have time to answer, he grabbed his wife to protect her, but the beam entered through the window without touching them. When the light died down, the owners of the house opened their eyes and saw two strangely dressed women standing in the middle of the room. One of them had long white blond hair in two piggy tails that started from two buns on each side of her head, wore a beautiful white dress and had a crescent moon on her forehead. The other woman wore a white and tight blouse, with a black bow in the front and in the back, a black mini skirt and long black high heals boots.

They both were translucent and had a very comforting aura around them.

"Please don't be afraid of us. We mean you no harm." The woman in the white gown told them.

"Who are you?" Kenji asked them "or even better what are you?"

"I am Queen Serenity and she is Sailor Pluto."

"Queen? What do you mean?" Ikuko asked after she got out from behind her husband.

"It's a really long story and it would be much easier to show you than to tell you." Sailor Pluto said.

"Show us how?"

"With the help of this." Pluto said while her rod appeared in her hand. It was black with purple engravings on it, and had the shape of an ancient key with a purple jewel on the top. All of a sudden the jewel stared to shine. "Please let us show you our story.

She waited until everyone nodded, then white light enveloped the four occupants of the room. The Tsukino's saw the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity's birth, her childhood, how she met and fell in love, and the night they all died. When the light died down they all had tears in their eyes.

"Was that real?" Ikuko asked while she whipped away her tears.

"Unfortunately yes." Serenity said

"But when did id happen?"

"One thousand years ago. We traveled to the future because we need your help." Pluto said

"But can we help you with? We are simple humans!" Kenji replied

"We explained to you that the people who died on the moon that night will be reborn on Earth." Serenity started to explain "and I want to make sure that the princesses of the Solar System will be reborn in loving families."

"Are you asking us to take care of one of the princesses?" Kenji asked not sure he understood correctly.

"Actually, I would like to ask you to take care my daughter, Princess Serenity." The queen said.

"Ok. Let's say we accept. Where would we find your daughter?" Kenji asked.

He was thinking that if they can't have children of their own maybe they should help this woman, find the little girl and raise her.

"If you accept you won't need to look for her." Serenity smiled "You will be the one who will give birth to her."

"Oh." The smile from Ikuko's face disappeared "That won't be possible. You see I only have 20% chance to take a pregnancy to full term."

"That won't be a problem. If you accept, when the time comes you will get pregnant and give birth to the child." Serenity explained "You also need to know that she has very powerful healing powers, so I'm sure that during the pregnancy she will cure you."

"You mean that after I give birth to her I could remain pregnant again?" Ikuko asked

"Yes."

"But how will I get pregnant with her?" Ikuko asked

"You will remain pregnant with your husband. The child will have your DNA, but will have the features and power of my daughter. You could say that she will have two sets of parents: you and my husband and me. She will be your daughter too."

"My heart says to accept…Kenji what do you think?" Ikuko asked her husband who was very quiet.

"I always wanted to have a daughter."

Ikuko smiled after she heard her husbands answer, nodded then turned to queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto.

"We accept and promise to love her and care for her."

Queen Serenity nodded and smiled knowing that she had found Princess Serenity's new family.

"Thank you." The queen said

"One last thing you must know" Pluto said "I will be reborn on Earth too, and will get my memories back only if the evil appears and attacks the Earth. I will look and awaken the Princess as a last result, only if can't win without her power. If nothing happens and the Earth remains peaceful than she will never remember her past life and will live a normal life."

"You mean, she won't remember anything? Not even…" here she looked to Queen Serenity.

"She won't. She deserves a quiet, normal life. She will learn the truth only if evil returns and her power is needed."

"I understand." Ikuko said with tears streaming down her face, knowing how hard it must be to the queen.

"You only talked about princesses until know." Kenji suddenly realized "Who will fight the evil if it returns?"

"As I told you there are nine princesses. We had an alliance between the other eight planets and the moon. It was called the Silver Millennium. The Moon Kingdom was it's center, and ruled over all the planets." Seeing the question in their eyes the queen continued "We were the only ones who could use the Silver Crystal, a very powerful object, to defend our Solar System. This crystal will be Princess Serenity's if she will remember her past life. Because of this the queen and the princess of the Moon have guardians. These guardians are the crown princesses of the other eight planets." Serenity was interrupted by Kenji.

"They are princesses but they fight in wars too?"

"Yes. The first born child on every planet is a girl, who is born with the power and ability to transform in a warrior, a Sailor Senshi." The queen explained.

"Is princess Serenity a senshi. Because I won't allow her to fight." Kenji said

"She wasn't on the Moon." Kenji smiled " But will be here on Earth." Kenji's smile dropped "It was part of her last wish and the crystal granted it. She will be the most powerful senshi that lived." The queen said

"I won't allow my little girl to fight."

"You can try to stop her, but I can't guarantee you that you will succeed." The queen said smiling.

Kenji opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted.

"Kenji, that is enough, we will handle that problem when we get there." Ikuko said to her husband then turned towards the queen "When will I remain pregnant with her? Should we name her Serenity?"

"She will be born in a few years from now. The princesses weren't the same age on the moon so they won't born the same time here either. I will be born first. And the princess last, because she was the youngest. And you should find a name that you think suits her. She and the prince of Earth will be the only ones who won't have the same name as in the past. It's safer for them."

"Prince? I thought they were all girls." Kenji interrupted.

"The crowned prince of Earth was Serenity's fiancé and he will be reborn too." Pluto answered.

"What about the others? Did you find families for them too?" Ikuko asked.

"Yes. You are the tenth and last family we visited. All the girls and Endimion will have loving families." Pluto said "One of them are the Aino's, your brother and his wife " Pluto continued to explain looking to Kenji "There daughter was the princess of Venus, Serenity's cousin. They were very close so we decided that they should be a family here too. The girls probably will befriend each other before they remember the past. As you know Serenity had a fiancé on the Moon, so it's highly probable that they will meet here on Earth too and fall in love. I'm telling you this because on the moon Serenity fell in love with him at the age of 15, and…"

"No, no and no" Kenji yelled his face getting redder with every second that passed "no man will fall in love with my daughter, look at my daughter or touch my daughter at that age. I'll make sure of it."

The three women in the room just laughed, and Ikuko reminded her husband that they started going out when she was only 15 and married as soon as she had her 18th birthday.

They talked for awhile about the other families, when all of a sudden Pluto announced that their time was up and that they had to leave. Without another word the two disappeared. They looked at the clock and saw that time stopped while they talked with the queen of the Moon and Sailor Pluto.

The next day they woke up early in the morning and went down in the kitchen to have breakfast. They sat there in silence thinking about the visit they received last night when the phone rang.

"Hello, Tsukino residence." Ikuko answered "Okay. Sure. See you then" with that said she turned to her husband " It was your brother, they are coming over after breakfast."

After about 30 minutes the Aino's arrived and the two couple talked about their late night visits from the Moon Queen and Sailor Pluto.

After that morning the Tsukino's and the Aino's were more close than ever before. They were already neighbors, but they started together their own fashion company. The idea was Ms Aino's saying that in the future they will have two little princesses who will need clothes fit for a princess.

At exactly nine month after the visit a dark haired woman was rushed to the emergency room. After another five hour she gave birth to a beautiful black haired little girl, the strange thing was that she had several strands of dark green hair too.

"Is she okay?" the mother asked the doctor as she her baby in her arms.

"Yes, she is perfect. What will you name her?"

"Setsuna. Her name will be Setsuna."

What they didn't know was that in the exact moment of her birth time stood for 60 seconds welcoming back it's mistress, the crowned princess and warrior of Pluto.

Three more years passed by. The Tsukino's and Aino's were hopping that now that three years passed it will be their turn soon.

In that year three more special children were born. First came a girl who was named Haruka, she was a little beauty with sandy blond hair. Nobody knew why that morning the wind blew so fast all over the world. It was greeting the princess and senshi of Uranus.

The second baby was a boy. He had jet black hair and deep blue eyes. He was born in a private hospital in to a very wealthy family, who swore to love him as long as they could. In the moment of his birth the whole Earth seemed to wake from a long sleep. The gardens near the hospital never were so beautiful before. The Earth was welcoming home the heir to the thrown, son of Queen Gaia, Prince Endimion.

The third child was ones again a girl, with light brown hair and a few strands of aqua blue.

"You know, this is the second child that was born in this hospital with such strands of hair." The doctor said

"Did it change with time?" The mother asked knowing that at least one more senshi was born already.

"No. She is three now and she still has the strands, but hers are deep green." The doctor said. "What will you name this little beauty?"

"Michiru."

In the moment of Michiru's birth the oceans and seas throughout the planet greeted their one and only true princess, the warrior of Neptune.

Another five years went by, Ikuko and Ms Aino were desperate, they started thinking that maybe the Moon Queen changed her mind and sent the girls to other families.

The first surprise came from Ms Aino who showed up one morning at the Tsukino's telling them she was pregnant in two month. Hearing the news, Ikuko was very happy for her friend and hoped that she will be next. She didn't need to wait for too long. After only one month she found out that she was pregnant too. The two women were in the 7th heaven knowing that in a few short months their daughters will be born.

As the months passed by the two women started wandering about the other girls. If they were born already, if they were alright. They knew that the Moon Princess was the youngest so if Ikuko was pregnant the others should be born by now.

The next girl was born in the last month of that year. Her name was Makoto, and was given birth by Ms Kino in the largest snow storm they had ever seen. Even stranger was that when she first cried out lightning hit the hospital. That was the nature's way to welcome back the goddess of lightning, and warrior of Jupiter.

The next baby girl was Rei Hino. Her hair was black and brown reddish eye. When she was born the sacred fire in her grandfather's temple roared to life and in its depth the sign of Mars was seen. It was welcoming back the priestess and warrior of Mars.

After a few minutes of Reis birth another girl was born with black hair and eyes. In the moment of her birth every critical patient in the hospital died then came back to life. Death and life celebrated the birth of the goddess of death and rebirth, the warrior of Saturn.

Dr Mizuno was the next one to give birth to a little girl, who also had black hair with strands of deep blue. The princess of Mercury, Ami, was welcomed in the world by her element the water: all the water in the room froze than melted, became mist then returned to its initial state.

Ms Aino gave birth to a lovely golden haired, blue eyed beauty who wanted everyone's attention only for herself from the moment she was born. Who was in the room in the moment of her birth thought to the person who they loved. That was the way the princess of Venus, Minako, the goddess of love was welcomed in to the Earth.

After the birth of Minako time went by rapidly. Ikuko didn't understand how nine months went by that quickly. She felt it was only yesterday when she found out that she was pregnant, and now she was holding her little angel in her arms.

She was sitting in a wheelchair out in the hospitals garden with his husband beside her. They were looking to the Moon which was larger and brighter then ever before. It was that way all night from the moment she was born.

Ikuko looked down at the child. She was blond, but not like Minako. She had silver blond hair and light blue eyes.

" What will we name her?" Ikuko asked her husband

"I was thinking, you like the name Usagi?"

"Tsukino Usagi it is. My little Moon Rabbit, welcome home." Ikuko replied smiling.

Authors Note: I decided to change how some of the girls look to make them more real. blue, and green hair doesn't exist. I kept Usagi blond because I can't imagine her with another hair color. I only changed the colors when they are not a natural color. But added the strands to make the girls special. Please read and review. I will try and update soon. Purepassion


	3. Chapter 3

aA/N: Here is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I changed the girls' characters, I like them more when they are confident and reliable. From now on I will try to update once a week. Please read and review. Purepassion

**Chapter 3 – The life they deserved **

"Minako, wait for me."

After hearing her name a blond girl around 14 stopped and looked back towards her cousin who was running after her.

"Usagi, what happened? We were supposed to meet one hour ago!" Minako said angry "I was waiting for you. You are never late! Why did you choose this particular day? You know I wanted to be at the Crown at 2 o'clock." She said looking hurt near tears.

"Oh, come on. What is so important? We see Motoki every day, and besides he works till 6 today." Usagi said "I had detention. I was late for the first time since I go to school, but Ms H. said that if she doesn't give me detention I will make a habit out of it."

"This time I will forgive you but the next time I'm going without you." Minako said after she winked at her cousin.

The two blondes headed to the Crown, which was a game center downstairs and a coffee shop upstairs. The two didn't go there for the games or the drinks; they went there to visit their friend Motoki. He was the owner's son, and worked there part time. He was a very close friend to the girls, even if was already 20. The three families were close friends so the children befriended each other too. Motoki was their only friend who was a boy. The reason for that was that Minako's and Usagi's fathers were extremely over protective when it came to boys. Every boy in the neighborhood knows that the girls are off limit, that the male population between 10 and 30 years doesn't have the right to think of them as women.

"So, why did you want to be there at 2?" After a few minutes of silence.

"Because Motoki told me that his friend who studies in America is coming home for a short visit. Motoki always talks about him and I was curios. I just want to meet him."

Usagi thought about what Minako said. She was sure that she will soon have a new friend in her life. She knew that he was the same age as Motoki but that didn't mean anything. At that moment she just couldn't imagine how this person is going to change her life.

A dark haired man entered in to the Crown, went up to the bar and ordered a cup of coffee. As the sandy blonde haired man turned to serve the new customer, he saw his friend sitting there smirking.

"Hi, man. How are you? You seem a little shocked to see me." Mamoru said

"I just wasn't expecting you to appear after your message from last night."

"Yeah, but after I sent you the message mom announced that she has to go on a business trip so I shouldn't cancel my plans." Mamoru explained.

"So tell me: how was it in America? Do you have some new names on your conquest list. Don't hold back anything." Motoki asked his friend while he handed him a cup of steaming coffee.

With that they started to talk about Mamoru's life in the states, it turned out that he was a playboy with a new girlfriend every month.

"Hey, I'm a guy who has his needs!" he smirked

He was studying to become a doctor.

"Three more years and I finish the university. Then I will come home and do my practice here."

The door opened and Mamoru turned to look who came and he saw two girls heading their way. He couldn't take his eyes off of them. He had the same opinion as all the other men had: they were gorgeous. The taller girl had honey gold blonde hair that went to her waist, deep blue eyes, and body for which most of the women would kill to get. But the one who caught his eyes was the shorter girl, she had silvery blonde hair that went to her knees and now was in a low ponytail, light blue eyes, round face, kissable full rosy lips, round breasts, small waist, round and firm butt, long legs. Motoki saw how Mamoru was looking at Usagi so he bent towards him.

"Stop looking at her like you are going to jump on her any minute. Usagi is…"

"You know her" Mamoru interrupted him

"Yes. She is a friend of mine. Look, I know you are a playboy, and she is very beautiful but she is only 14 so back of, ok?" Motoki said

"14? Impossible." Mamoru exclaimed looking over to the girls who stopped to talk to some friends.

"I know they don't look like their age but they are 14. Both of them. They are cousins. They are the daughters of two very good friend of my father. They are overprotective when it comes to their daughters and boys. They have more shotguns than the police."

"Shotguns?" Mamoru yelled

"Yes. I'm serious, Mamoru. If they find out that you want to seduce one of their daughter your dead." Motoki finished talking just as the girls stepped up to the counter.

"Hi, Motoki." The two said in the same time.

"Hi, girls. I want you to meet Mamoru, my friend who came to visit."

"Nice to meet you, Mamoru-kun. I'm Usagi."

To her surprise Mamoru took her hand in his and kissed it while looking in her eyes. She blushed deep red, and Motoki shook his head thinking that this will end badly.

"Call me Mamoru, please." Mamoru said thinking that she was even more beautiful now that she was blushing. Usagi nodded.

"You know, I'm here too." Minako said jokingly, thinking that Kenji would have a heart attack if he saw this little exchange of words "I'm Minako, Usagi's cousin. Nice to meet you."

" Um, yes. Nice to meet you too." Mamoru said and kissed Minako's hand, but it was different from the way he kissed Usagi's just a moment before.

The four talked for several hours. The girls told Mamoru everything about their lives and hobbies. He found out that they were very mature, intelligent and responsible, but funny and childish in the same time. The girls did everything together; they had almost the same hobbies. They went to the same school, they both took dancing lessons, they enjoyed swimming, and hiking. Beside this Minako also took singing lessons because she wanted to become a singer. She also played volleyball and from what she told them she was really good at it. Usagi didn't practice any sport, she said she liked to watch only, but she was in a club that studied about mythology. The two girls also talked about their fathers saying that at this rate they will never have a boyfriend.

"Don't be so sure." Mamoru said as he looked at Usagi "You never know when are you going to meet someone who will have the courage to take you on a date."

"Would you?" Minako asked.

"Well I am known as courage's person." Mamoru said as he looked pointedly to Usagi.

Minako and Motoki exchanged a look saying that they were in trouble.

Just then Usagi's phone rang.

"Hi, mom. Where at the Crown talking to Motoki. Okay. We are on our way. Bye." Usagi put her phone in her bag and turned towards Minako "We have to go. They want to go out to dinner tonight."

"Okay. Let's go. Bye guys. Hope to see you around before you go back, Mamoru." Minako said standing up.

"Bye guys. When do you leave for America?" Usagi asked Mamoru.

"On Saturday morning."

"Hope to see you around. Bye."

With that the girls left the crown. When they were gone Motoki turned to Mamoru.

"Mamoru, you know that I consider you my brother, but I won't let you play around with her. She is young and innocent. She will fall for, but after you take her to bed you won't call her anymore."

"Your wrong. I know that I am a playboy, but she is special. And I never seduced and never will seduce someone this young. I will be gone for 3 more years, so I hope that her father will do his job well and keeps her single for me. In three years she will be old enough to have a relationship with me."

"You speak like you want to marry her. Come on, you just met her."

"Trust me when I say that I'm interested not only in her body." Mamoru said "She is the first one who I listened to when she talked and I wasn't bored."

"I hope, because I really love these girls as they were my sisters."

"You will see in time that I didn't lie to you today."

The next day Mamoru was bored in the house, Motoki had classes in that afternoon. He couldn't stand to be in the house anymore, so he took his car keys and went to a drive. As he was heading towards a drive in restaurant he saw Usagi on the other side of the road. He quickly turned around, stopped the car right beside Usagi and rolled down the window on the passenger side.

"Hi, Usagi. Where are you going?" Mamoru asked.

"Hy Mamoru." Usagi said smiling "I'm going to visit the main model from my parents' company. She asked for my help." Usagi replied.

"Would you like a drive? You could tell me why did she ask you for your help." Mamoru said.

"If it's not too big of a bother."

"Of course not. I really like to spend time with you."

Usagi smiled and opened the door to get in. Mamoru waited until she buckled in her seatbelt then started the car and drove off in the direction Usagi said.

"I have to tell you a long story so you could understand why she asked for my help, but you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone what will be said here." She waited until Mamoru nodded "I think you heard of Michiru, she is a model and very famous violinist. When she was 18 she told her parents that she fell in love with Haruka, who is also a girl. Her parents told her that if she had to choose between them and her. She chose her so they threw her out. Haruka took her to a friend of hers, who took her in and helped her to sign contracts for a disc and concerts. She came here 6 months ago when she became the face of the company's new clothes line. The woman who helped her and her husband just died in a plane crash, leaving behind a daughter of my age. Michiru is her legal guardian until she turns 18. She will go to my school, so Michiru asked me to come over and meet her. Maybe I can cheer her up. I hope she will want to be my friend. Michiru told me that she leaves her room only to go to the gardens." Usagi finished her tail. She looked at Mamoru waiting for him to say something.

"I think it's very nice of you that you want to help her. Don't worry I'm sure she would like to be your friend. Look at me. I only now you for one day and I consider you as my friend." Mamoru said smiling

"Thank you."

"Do you have an e-mail address? If you would like we could speak online while I am in America. Would you like that?" Mamoru asked hopping she would give him her id. because he really wanted to keep in touch with her. Usagi didn't answer him but started looking in her bag, she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it then gave it to him when he pulled up to the drive way.

"I don't think that we will have the chance to meet again while you are here. I have some exams this week so starting with tomorrow I have to be home after school to study but maybe we can speak at nights on the internet." She said.

Mamoru nodded and got out of the car to open her door. When she got out she thanked Mamoru for the drive and said good bye. She wanted to turn away but Mamoru still held her hand. Then everything happened very fast. A sandy haired woman came up to them and pushed Mamoru away from Usagi.

"Haruka!" Usagi yelled "What are you doing? He is a friend of mine who gave me a ride."

"But why was he holding your hand?"

"Because he helped me out of the car. I swear that sometimes you are worst than my father." With that Usagi turned and went inside the house.

After she left Mamoru got in to his car and drove off, while Haruka went back to work on her car.

In the house Usagi found quickly Michiru, who told her that she was on her way to the gardens to see what Makoto was doing. Usagi wanted to meet Makoto as soon as possible so she went along. In the garden a young girl was sitting near some rose bushes looking very peaceful. Usagi could tell that she was at least one head taller than herself, had chocolate brown hair which was put in a messy high ponytail and was athletic.

"Makoto, I would like you to meet Usagi. You are going to attend the same school from tomorrow."

"Nice to meet you." The two girls said at once then started laughing. Michiru smiled at them, it was the first time she saw Makoto laugh from her parents' death.

The two girls stayed near the rose bushes for awhile and talked then went inside to call Minako over. From that day the three were inseparable.

On the other side of town two black haired beauties sat in front of the sacred fire in the shrine. They both had spiritual power and were now training to become priestesses. Both of them were orphans by mother, who died a short while after they were born. Rei was living with her grandfather who was the priest at that temple, because her father left her after her mothers' death. Hotaru lived with her father, who was a scientist. They as little girls and from that on they were like sisters. They knew from the sacred firethat their life will change soon.

The first senshi that was reborn on Earth was now in Germany giving her final exams to become a doctor and doing her practice with dr. Mizuno. They also were very close friends, although the dr. was several years older than Setsuna.

Dr Mizuno had a 14 year old daughter, Ami, who also lived with them. She was very intelligent, she was finishing the 8th grade but she knew more things than most of the students who were giving there final high school exams. Because of this she didn't have any friends. Everyone thought that she was a freak of nature; people thought that it just wasn't normal that she was that intelligent. She never did complain, she read in her room or talked with Setsuna and her mom.

The two older women decided that after Setsuna gave all her exams, they should return home, and start a new clinic, where they would be their own boss. Dr. Mizuno first thought of this because she wanted a fresh start for her daughter. All the details were taken care, they would return home in a month.

All the senshi paired up, nobody was alone. They didn't have the perfect life; some of them suffered the loss of a parent or both of their parents at a young age, not all of them were surrounded by friends; maybe people looked at them strangely because of the things the queen's magic couldn't hide like the partially hidden hair colors, or the intelligence, spiritual power some of them had. But the most important thing was that they had relatively normal life up to this point, that they were healthy, and happy. Because all of them were happy. And most importantly the Earth was peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hi, everyone. Thank you for the reviews. Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Read and review.

**Chapter 4 – Revelations and decisions**

"Good morning everyone" Mrs. H. said after she entered the classroom "Please take your seats. I have an announcement to make."

Her words were followed by whispers, but everyone hurried to their seats.

"Now that I have your full attention, I would like to announce you that starting from today we have a new member in our class. She just returned from Germany, where she lived with her mother. This is a new environment for her so I expect you to welcome her properly and try to help her to fit in." She waited while the class muttered a silent 'Yes, ma'am' then she continued "She will be here any minute now; the principle took her on a tour of the school." Just as she finished talking a light knock was heard then the door opened and a girl stepped inside the room. She said hello to the teacher not once looking up from the floor.

"Class I want you to meet Mrs. Ami Mizuno." The teacher said while Ami arrived next to her. "Ami, you can take the seat next to Usagi" the teacher continued then pointed towards the girl she was talking about.

Ami nodded then proceeded to the seat the teacher pointed to and took her seat. Through the classes everyone was amazed just how intelligent the girl was. They didn't know what was she doing in there class when she clearly had the knowledge to be finishing high school. She was a redrawn person; she never tried to talk to them and always started to read in the recess. The lunch brake came relatively fast. By then everyone was thinking that the new girl in there class was way too weird. The only once who didn't think that way were Usagi, Makoto and Minako.

"I think we should eat outside today." Makoto said "It's a lovely day."

"You're right. Let's go." The other two friends replied.

When the girls arrived to the school gardens they saw a group of students under a tree who were laughing really hard. As they approached they saw Ami sitting in the middle of the group, she was near tears.

"What's going on here?" Makoto asked "Are they bothering you, Ami?"

"What's it to you?" One of the boys asked "We were just asking her help us do our project."

"Asking her to help you or bullying her in to do it for you?" Minako asked

"Why do you care? She is just a strange girl who you don't know! Didn't you see that she already knew everything, even before the teacher explained? I heard my self the teachers talking about her, they said she was transferred in our class but if she wanted she would have been accepted to the university too. Do you think that's normal? There's something wrong with her. And the least she can do is to help us, if she doesn't want to find out how we treat someone we don't like."

"You are just jealous." Usagi said "Yeah. You heard me right. You are jealous because she is more intelligent than you. So what if she is past are level. I think that it's all her merit, because she studied harder than us."

"You won't be always beside her." One of the boys said then the group walked away from them.

"Are you alright?" Minako asked.

Ami looked up at them with teary eyes. "You don't think I'm strange?"

"You are not strange. You are smarter than the rest of us, so what?" Usagi said "You should be proud of yourself. Those guys are stupid. They always try to bully the newcomers who don't fit there criteria about how a girl should be. They tried it with Makoto too."

"With you? Why?"

"Because I'm a girl and I'm stronger than them." Makoto replied "Why don't we sit together and that way we can tell you everything you want to know during lunch."

"You don't have to if you already had other plans. I'm used to eating alone."

"Don't be like that. We don't want to eat with you because of what happened, we just want to get to know you better. Who knows, maybe we could become friends." Usagi replied.

"Friends? You want to be friends with me?" Ami asked stunned. This was the first time when someone her age wanted to befriend her.

"Of course!" The three friends exclaimed in the same time. The four teenagers sat under the tree ate their lunch and talked about their lives. An instant bond formed between the four and from that day on they were always together during recess and lunch break. At first everyone was surprised, but after a few days they got used to see the four teenagers always together. It was the first time in her life when Ami could say that she was happy, she had friends.

Time passed by quickly. The friendship between the three teenagers got stronger with every passing day.

As they were sitting one day in the garden behind Usagi's house talking, laughing and enjoying a warm spring day; Kenji and Ikuko were watching them from the kitchen window.

"Do you think these girls are the other princess' the Queen talked about?" Ikuko asked her husband almost in a whisper.

"We know that Minako is the Princess of Venus, and these girls are … let's just say kind of special." He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Usagi talked about them? Makoto is very athletic and stronger than most men; Ami is a little genius. I know Usagi said she studied a lot when she was younger but I don't. I think it's impossible to learn all she knows at such a young age."

"So, you're saying that they are the other princess'?" Ikuko asked.

"Yeah. I mean we can't be sure but the Queen did say that they will find each other quickly."

"You are probably right. We just have to wait and see."

"I hope we will never find out. That would mean that the evil returned."

The two looked at each other with worry. They were not worried only for their daughter, but for their friends too who they loved very much.

They didn't have to worry. Month passed and nothing happened. When the spring break arrived the Tsukino's thought that they worried enough and maybe nothing bad will happen so they decided to take the kids to a resort up in the mountains. They were right the evil didn't return but life had other plans for them.

At first it seemed that it would be the perfect vacation. They left the house in the early morning but never made it out the city. As they right at an intersection they were hit by a car whose driver was drunk. It all happened in a second: one moment Usagi was arguing with Kenji who didn't like the idea that his little girl talked on the internet and kept in touch with a 20 year old guy, and the next second Usagi was thrown down by the force of the impact. They didn't even have the time to scream. Usagi opened her eyes after a few minutes and looked around: her parents were in their seats unconscious, she moved closer to them and saw their chest moving.

"Mom, dad. Wake up." She begged her parents then screamed when she turned and looked at her brother. Their car was hit in the side exactly where Shingo sat, he was badly injured: his face was covered with blood and one of legs was broken. She moved closer to him and screamed again. "Oh my God, he is not breathing… wake up … do you hear me…you can't die" Usagi started to panic "I wont let you die, I wont. Please, somebody help him." She screamed "Please somebody, anybody don't let him die." She only muttered not having enough power to scream anymore. She was desperate, she wanted to help her brother but didn't know what to do, and so she started saying all over that Shingo can't die. All of a sudden Usagi's eyes faded out and her hands started to glow, she put her hands on Shingo's chest. When her hands made contact with Shingo's body the boy was enveloped by the light. When the light had faded away Usagi was unconscious, never noticing the screams that were coming from outside the car, help was on its way.

In the same moment that the accident happened, on the other side of town a woman jolted awake with the sign of Pluto shining on her forehead.

"Princess!" she whispered

She got out of bed and started to dress, she had to find her princess, she was in danger. She was heading for the door when somebody knocked. She opened the door to find Dr. Mizuno looking back at her.

"I have been called from the hospital. There was an accident this morning, a family of four, they need our help." She said

"I'm sorry, but I …" Setsuna started to say but was interrupted by the other woman.

"It's Ami's friend and her family, you know the Tsukino's."

When she heard the name Tsukino, she pushed Dr. Mizuno out the other than started running towards her car. The princess had an accident that was why she felt that she was in danger.

"How are they?"

"From what they told me on the phone the parent's are conscious and stable, Usagi is stable too but unconscious, the boy Shingo is the one we have to operate."

"I understand."

At the hospital the two doctors were prepared for the surgery and found out that the parents were sedated because they were too nervous and that Usagi was still unconscious. The surgery lasted for three hours. When they were finished Setsuna announced that she will go and examine Usagi. But the girl wasn't in her room, so Setsuna asked the first nurse she found where she was taken to.

"She woke up while you were in surgery; one of the other doctors examined her and declared her healthy. Now she is in room 320, her parents' room."

"Thank you." Setsuna hurried to the mentioned room, she wanted to see with her own eyes that she was alright.

She found her standing in front of a window.

She turned around when Setsuna opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Setsuna, I operated your brother."

"How is he?" Usagi asked afraid of the answer.

"He is fine now. He has a broken leg and had some internal bleeding but we fixed it. He will need at least 3 or 4 weeks of bed rest." Setsuna explained.

"Thank you, doctor. I was very scared for him."

"You don't need to thank me. It's my job. Can I give you an advice?" Setsuna waited until Usagi nodded "You should call someone to come and pick you up. You need to rest too, and both your parents and brother will be sleeping until tomorrow."

"I already called them and they are on their way here." Usagi replied.

"Okay. Then I will see you tomorrow."

"Doctor, could I talk with you somewhere private?"

Setsuna didn't know what the young girl wanted to talk about in private with her, but she nodded and led Usagi to her office.

"I missed you, Princess Setsuna." Usagi said when the door was closed.

Setsuna was shocked. Her eyes moved to the eyes of the princess, and she was sure that those eyes held the knowledge, happiness and suffering of another life.

"You remember!" Usagi nodded "Pluto Crystal Power, make up!" Setsuna yelled, transformed into Sailor Pluto and kneeled down before her princess. "Your highness, I would like to renew my vow to …"

"I don't accept it, Sailor Pluto." Usagi said "And please, do not kneel before me. You are not my servant."

"But, Your highness…"

"Usagi. My new name is Usagi."

"Usagi, I am your guardian, I made an oath to protect you with my own life, why don't you want to accept the renewal of my vow?" Sailor Pluto asked shocked.

"Please stand." Usagi waited for her to stand "I do not accept the vow because now we have a new life. In this life I will not be a simple princess, I will be a senshi too." Usagi raised her hand to signal Setsuna that she was not finished "Unfortunately I don't have the Silver Crystal yet, so I can't return you to your princess form yet."

"Don't worry about the crystal, your mother will contact you soon and will explain everything." Pluto said calmly.

Usagi nodded "I want in this life that the princess' of the eight planets to fight together with me, not protecting me, I want all of us to be family."

"I understand you, Usagi. I assure you that we all loved you on the moon and considered you our little sister. And my feelings didn't change."

"Thank you Setsuna, but you all suffered because you had to protect me. From now on we will fight together."

"As you wish, but you are the one who will tell your decision to Mars and Uranus." Setsuna said laughing.

"I will when the time will come. For now I want to ask you not to look for the others. I want to ask my mother something before I find them and tell them my decision."

Usagi waited until Setsuna nodded "It's strange to be 14 again."

"You will get used to it. But what I don't understand is why you remembered. You were supposed to be awakened by us and that only as a last option." Pluto wandered

"I remembered because of the accident. Shingo was badly injured and stopped breathing; I was desperate and unconsciously healed him. I used up to much energy so I fainted." Usagi replied "I will call you tomorrow and tell you the rest of my decisions."

Pluto nodded and detransformed. They hugged and Usagi left to find the Aino's.

They took her home to their house telling her that she will be staying at their house until her parents are in the hospital. At their house Usagi was greeted by Minako, Makoto and Ami. The four friends went up to Minako's room and talked late into the night. When she finally went to bed she fell asleep instantly and found herself on the Moon. She was in her private garden and was transformed into Princess Serenity. She looked around and saw her mother sitting on the bench near the fountain.

"Welcome home, my dear." Queen Serenity greeted her daughter.

The princess ran to her mother and hugged her "I missed you, mother."

"I missed you too." The queen said "But unfortunately I don't have much time to my disposal and we have to talk about what you have to do next."

"I also have some questions."

"I will answer them first then take it from there."

"I don't want to awaken the senshi, but I want to give them back their power. Is that possible?"

"Yes. I already sent Luna and Artemis to Earth; they will be waiting for you at your house tomorrow. If Luna awakens the senshi they will have their powers but they won't remember the past." Queen Serenity said.

"I really want to prove to them that I can be a good senshi." The princess said

"It is a decision that only you can make. Do you have any other questions?"

"No."

"I have a few things to tell you. First you must know that the senshi's parents know the truth of your past. They were told by me and Pluto. The ones who gave their children up forgot everything so you don't have to find them. But you should speak with the ones who remained by their daughters." The princess nodded so the queen continued "Your mission is to protect the Earth, because Queen Beryl will be back. From what I could find out the seal we put up will hold for another three years so you will have time to prepare. Do you know where the others are?"

"I am friends with Venus, Mercury and Jupiter. I also know Uranus and Neptune. Pluto is the only one who remembers the past; she was awakened when I got my memories back. I also met Endimion in this life too. Mars and Saturn are the only ones I don't know where they are."

The queen nodded "I'm happy to know that some of the senshi are together, and don't worry Mars and Saturn are close to you. You will find them in time."

"How can I transform into my senshi form?"

"Luna will help you with that." The queen said "First you have to know that the crystal split that night on the moon. The seven rainbow crystals entered the seven shadow warriors' body and are now on Earth living like normal humans. You have to find them and retrieve the crystals" Serenity was shocked, and she had two reasons to be.

"If I retrieve the crystal then the monsters will be freed."

"Yes and you will have to fight and cleanse them."

"How will I be able to find them and cleanse them?"

"You will start to train with Luna and Artemis in a short time. When you will be ready and in control of your power the Moon Wand will appear to you. With its help you will find and cleanse the shadow warriors."

Princess Serenity nodded "I remember only one possibility to reunite the seven rainbow crystals into the Silver Crystal…" She said blushing.

"You remember correctly" The queen said "but you don't have to hurry, you won't need the silver crystal in the first fight against Queen Beryl minions."

"But I will need it to fight with the traitors." The princess said her voice braking.

"They are not traitors; they are under queen Beryl's spell. They are captive in their own body. They can see and hear everything but can't do anything to stop themselves from doing what the queen ordered them to do."

"Are you sure about this?" The princess asked hopefully and the queen nodded "Mother that means that they weren't evil. They didn't betray the girls. Well not willingly."

"You have to free them from Queen Beryl. My time is up, my dear, I have to send you back to Earth." The Moon queen said

"Will I see you again?"

"I will know when you need my help and will contact you. Be safe my child."

With that Usagi woke up. She was in Minako's bedroom and it was already morning. She got out of bed and saw that the others were still sleeping so she went downstairs where she found Mr. and Ms. Aino in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Good morning"

"Good morning, Usagi. How are you feeling?" Mr. Aino asked.

"I'm feeling good thank you. Could I speak with you about something before the girls wake up?"

"Sure, honey. But sit down and have some breakfast while you tell us what is on your mind."

"Thank you." Usagi said sitting down then took a deep breath. "I remember my past life."

"How?"

"Does Minako remember?

"I remembered because of the accident and only Pluto and I remember." Usagi took another deep breath and told them about the talk she had with her mother on the moon and the decisions she took. When she was finished with her story the Aino's were speechless. The first who found his voice again was Mr. Aino.

"I can't tell you what to do. We knew that this day will come. You should talk to your parents too."

"I will as soon as they come home from the hospital." Usagi assured them. She was happy that they were supportive with her. She knew that her father won't give in so easily.

Out of nowhere Mr. Aino's face became red and jumped up "What did you mean when you said that the girls' lovers were controlled by the evil?" he asked

"You see the four inner guardians were in a relationship with Endimions guards."

"My little girl had a lover?" he asked almost yelling. "When you give her memories back you will leave this part out. I won't allow my baby to remember that."

"I can't do that. And when the generals will be cleansed they may start a new relationship." Usagi whispered

"No. I won't allow it."

"I can't believe you. You are ok for a 14 year old to train to become a warrior but you make a scene because of a boyfriend? What did you think; that your daughter will remain alone all her life? You stop this nonsense this once. The girls will need our support not some crazy overprotective fathers. Is that clear?" Mr. Aino looked at his wife like she had two heads. It was the first time his wife told him to shut up.

Usagi got up from the table and told them that she was going back to her house to meet with Luna and Artemis.

"Go, honey. I will keep the girls here until you come back so they won't overhear anything." Ms. Aino said.

She was lucky that they were next door neighbors; she arrived at her house in no time. She first went in the living room thinking that Luna and Artemis were waiting for her there, but she was disappointed; nobody was there. So she called Setsuna and told her that if the advisers will arrive soon she will take them to her office in the hospital and that they were going to tell her all the decisions she took.

"Sure, we can do that to. I'll go to your place after my parents are released and I will explain everything to you then. Ok. Bye." With that she hung up the phone.

She went upstairs to pack some of her things that she needed while she stayed with the Aino's. She was surprised to find two cat's in her room.

"Luna, Artemis!"

"Hello, princess."

"Call me Usagi. Why are you in your cat form?"

"We can't use our human form."

"Why not?"

"We lost our power to transform. When you will have the crystal in your possession you will have the power to awaken our old powers too."

"I understand." Usagi nodded and started to pack her thing "Did mother tell you anything about my decisions?"

"No. She only told us to do what ever you say."

"I will tell you then, but please don't interrupt me. I don't have much time to my disposal." She waited until both of them nodded "First I want to tell you that only Pluto and I remember the past and I want to keep it that way. As you know on Earth I am a senshi too and I will fight." She looked at Luna and saw that she was ready to interrupt her "Please Luna I will answer any question you have but let me finish. I want the senshi team to be like a family, really close friends. I don't want them to get hurt because they protect me. So you two will be the ones who will give them back their senshi power. Mother told me that you can do it. You also must know that the senshi's parents know the truth about us. We also have a new mission, but I will explain to you when I will visit Setsuna. Oh, I almost forget you will be staying with her for awhile."

"But princess, Usagi " Luna started. You weren't trained for a soldier like the others. You won't be able to fight alone. I thought that you will fight with them."

"I know I wasn't trained to be a soldier. That is why you two will find a place where you will be able to train me."

"You know that it will take time, right? I mean that you never used your power before."

"I used them on the Moon too."

"On the Moon you were trained to use the power you had as princess Serenity and to shield the Silver Crystal. As the moon princess you had the ability to heal, to send dreams and to disguise your self. I know that you had great powers, that you had the ability to destroy planets if you wanted. But I'm not talking about that. You, as Sailor Moon, have new powers to, new abilities which you can use only when you are transformed. Every senshi has two individual sets of powers."

"You mean that the others to have powers in their princess form?" Usagi asked.

"Of course. Every planet in the Solar System has its own crystal. These crystals are very powerful."

"Like the silver crystal?"

"No. The silver crystal is the most powerful. I am only saying that they have powers that they could use untransformed if they when they will be awakened."

"Why wasn't I told this on the Moon?"

"You had the ability to be a senshi on the Moon too. Your mother was afraid that if you knew this you would figure it out." Artemis answered.

"She was right; I would have figured it out and would have become a senshi back then. But we can't change the past. Let me see if I understood correctly: as a senshi I have new powers and need to learn how to control them and can use them only transformed; as the princess I can use my powers when I want."

"That is correct. You will have the healing power even as Sailor Moon." Luna said.

"Okay. I really can't stay anymore. I will explain the mission and my plan in a week or so. I still need to think about some details. One last thing: we will need some kind of communication device. Think of something. You will also give my transformation device to me then. Now, I need you to get in this bag and stay there until we get to the hospital."

With that said the cats jumped into the bag and stayed there until Usagi took them to Setsuna's office and told them to hide and wait for Setsuna, who was in surgery right then.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here is the new chapter. I hope you will like it. Please read and review.

**Chapter 5 – The plan**

One week went by quickly. Usagi visited Ami's mother and told her that she remembered everything; she also told the doctor what her plan was and asked for her opinion and discretion.

"I am really proud of you. It shows your courage and devotion to your friends. I will help you with whatever I can."

"Thank you for being so supportive. I really was afraid that you, the parents of the senshi will be against the fighting." Usagi said sincerely.

"We knew from the beginning that one day this will happen. Just promise me that you will be careful."

"I will be."

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. Usagi visited her parents and went out with her friends. Friday she went to the hospital knowing that her parents were going home with her that day and that she will have to tell them the truth.

"Kids, you should know that we are not going straight home." Kenji said when all of them were in the car.

"Where are we going then?" Usagi asked surprised.

"To Hikawa Shrine." Ikuko replied.

"Why?" Shingo asked

"Because I want to pray, thank the Gods that we are all alive and healthy." Ikuko replied calmly.

"Speak for yourself. I still have two weeks of bed rest." Shingo said rudely

"Watch your tongue young man. You just survived a car crash, so you should be thankful that you are alive."

"Sorry."

After half an hour the four arrived to the Shrine and went to pray. When they approached the altar two girls walked up to them.

"Can we help you with something?" one of them asked the Tsukino's

Usagi turned around, she recognized that voice, but could it be … it was the voice … she was right, in front of her stood Rei, princess of Mars and Hotaru, princess of Saturn.

"No thank you. We just want to pray."

"Then we will leave so you can have the peace you need." Rei said but didn't move. "I'm sorry but you really look familiar. Do we know each other?" She asked Usagi.

"I don't think so. Maybe you saw me somewhere before." She said out loud "_Just what I need. If she remembers my plan is screwed." _She thought to herself.

"You are probably right. Have a nice day." Both girls bowed to the guests then left.

The Tsukino's stayed at the shrine for one hour then went home. When they arrived the Aino family was already waiting for them. They had dinner then Mr. Aino helped his brother to get Shingo's bed downstairs to the room where he will be staying while he was on bed rest. Around 10 o'clock they went home.

"Mom, dad, I know you are tired and want to get some rest, but I have to tell you something." Usagi said nervous.

"About what?" Kenji asked

"After the accident I remembered my past life as Princess Serenity." Usagi confessed

Her parents were shocked. They didn't expect this to happen, well not this soon anyway.

"Did the evil return already? Kenji asked being the first to overcome the shock "Was the car crash an attack, were they trying to kill you?" he started to panic.

"No. It was an accident. The evil didn't return yet. I remembered because I had to heal Shingo. His condition was way worst. I was afraid, I panicked and I used my powers without knowing who I was. After that I fainted and my memories came back while I was sleeping." Usagi said. She didn't have the heart to tell her parents that their son was dead for a few minutes.

"So you know now. You know that we are not your real parents." Kenji said fearing that he had lost his little girl for ever.

"Don't say that. You are my parents. I will always love you. I hope the fact that I remember my past life won't change anything."

Hearing this Ikuko jumped up and hugged her daughter. "Of course not, honey. You always will be my little girl." Kenji said while he joined the two hugging women.

After a few minutes they calmed down and continued their conversation.

"I want to ask you something. My moon mother sent two advisers to help me. For the time being they are in cat forms. Can one of them stay here with me?"

"Of course it can. But how will it be able to help you? Being a cat."

"Actually Luna is a talking cat. She can usually change her form from human to cat. They both are actually, but they will be able to use that power only after I get the silver crystal and will awaken it."

"Where will the other one stay?" Ikuko asked.

"He will stay with the leader of the sailor scouts, Sailor Venus."

"With Minako?" Kenji asked

"Yes. He stayed with her in the past too."

"Do you know where the other senshi are?"

"Yes. Actually you know all of them. As you already know Minako is Sailor Venus, Ami is Sailor Mercury, Makoto is Sailor Jupiter, Michiru is Sailor Neptune, Haruka is Sailor Uranus and Setsuna is Sailor Pluto. The two girls we saw at the Shrine are Sailor Mars ans Saturn."

"Wow. We suspected that never knew for sure. Do they remember?"

"No. The only one that remembers is Setsuna. She remembered in the same time with me. I also want to tell you the decisions I took. I really hope that you will understand." For the next one hour Usagi told her parents about the visit from her other mother, the things she told her, the new mission she and her friend received and her plan to earn the scouts approval.

"I won't have any of that. I forbid it. Do you understand me?" Kenji yelled.

"I really hoped that you will understand me and help me. I really have to do this."

"You are a princess, they are your guardians. They always protected you. Why do you want to change that?"

"There is only one problem with your reasoning, dad." Usagi said "The others are princesses too. And further more they too have families who love them. You know and love three out of them. They already died once because they wanted to protect me. It won't happen again."

"I don't want them to get hurt, but I'm worried about you."

"Stop it Kenji. I understand her. We knew that this day will come. Tell me something. Could you stay put if your brother or one of your friends would be in trouble?" Ikuko asked her husband.

"No I couldn't." Kenji said dejected "But she is only 14 and she is my little girl."

"I will be training for now. I will fight only if necessary. The evil will return in three years. We have plenty of time to get ready. Don't worry."

"It's okay, honey. We understand. He is only worried for you. I am too. Go to bed, you need to rest. We will speak about the rest in the morning."

"Thank you, mom. Good night."

As Usagi went upstairs to her room Ikuko turned to her husband. "You can't do anything to stop her, you know. She made up her mind and she is very stubborn. She got it from you."

After the talk with her parents she went to room and turned on her computer. She wanted to take a long bubble bath before going to bed and she needed some relaxing back ground music. While in the bath she started thinking about her parents. It was reassuring that they were supportive of her even if she knew that her father wasn't convinced 100% yet. They were worried for her, she understood. She made a promise to herself that she will train as hard as possible so that she won't get seriously hurt in the fights she knew she will have in a year or year and half. As she sat there a memory took over her mind.

_Flashback_

_She entered her room in the Moon Palace and was surprised to see that everything was covered with rose petals. On the table in the middle of her room was a bottle of wine and two glasses. She glanced around one more time._

"_You can come out now, Endimion." Serenity said laughing "Thank you. It is a wonderful surprise." _

_Endimion came out from the cover of the shadows. He wore black pants and a white shirt; his jacket, sword and shoes were on her chair next to her vanity table. _

"_I hope you don't mind." He said pointing to the clothes on the chair "but I was really uncomfortable."_

"_Of course not. I am just surprised that nobody told me that you are here?"_

"_Minako helped me. I told her that I wanted to surprise you for our 3 years anniversary."_

_He approached her and bent down to kiss her and was surprised by the passion he felt in Serenity's kiss. _

"_We should go to the terrace and have a glass of wine." _

"_Why do you want to go out there?" Serenity asked "We can have the wine in here too."_

"_Yes we could. There is only one problem: you are way too gorgeous." Endimion replied and turned around to open the balcony door. He was stunned when Serenity took the glasses from his hand, put them back on the table, took one of his hands and pulled him towards the interior of her room. _

"_What are you doing, Serenity?" _

_But she didn't answer him; she just approached him looking all the time in his eyes. He was shocked when she got on her toes kissed his eyes, his nose; she gave his lips a quick peck then started to kiss his neck and unbutton his shirt. He woke from his shock when his shirt landed on the floor behind him._

"_Serenity … stop. I won't be able to stop my self if you don't let me to go away now."_

_She stepped away from him but he couldn't move when he saw what she was doing. _

"_Why do you think that I want you to stop, my darling?" she asked while she undid the ribbon that held her dress in place. When she let go of the ends the dress fell to the floor around her legs leaving her in see trough underwear._

"_I want you to make love to me. I am of age Endimion and I don't want to wait anymore._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Serenity gave him a passionate kiss. "Did this answer your question?"_

_Endimion took her in his arms went to the bed and gently let her down. He took off the rest of the clothes they had on then looked at the naked princess before him._

"_You are a true goddess my angel." Endimoin said "And a little temptress." _

_This was the last thing she understood. After that her mind shut out all kind of logic and passion took over her. _

_End of flashback_

Usagi shook her. With everything going on she had forgotten all about Endimion, about Mamoru.

"Of my God! How on Earth am I going to stay friends with him when I have all these memories?" she whispered to herself "Good thing he is in America right now I am a fourteen year old teenager with the memories of a twenty – one year old woman."

With that she got out of the bath, dried her body, got dressed and entered her room. She went to turn off her laptop and saw that she had some instant messages while she was offline. She opened the file to see who had written to her. To her surprise they all were from Mamoru who had heard about the accident and was really worried for her and asked her to reply as soon as possible. While she wrote her answer she started thinking about Mamoru. What did he feel for her? She knew that Endimion loved her and once he was awakened they will be together but she wanted Mamoru to fell in love with her before he got his memories back. That way he won't feel obliged to be with her because of the past.

She told Mamoru that she was okay, asked him when he will be on-line so that they could talk some more. After she sent the message she went to bed and fell asleep dreaming of the times when she was happy with Endimion on the Moon.

The next day she told her parents at breakfast that she will spend the day at Setsuna's place.

"Okay, but I will take you and when you are ready you will call me to go and bring you home." Kenji told his daughter.

"Thanks dad."

"One more thing. You told us yesterday that you have spoken with my brother and Ami's mother." Kenji waited until she nodded "I already talked with my brother and decided that we want to keep in touch with the other girls' parents."

"You already have Dr. Mizuno's phone number, I still have to find Rei's and Hotaru's parents. After I talk to them I will give you their phone numbers too."

After breakfast Kenji took his daughter to Setsuna.

"Hello Usagi." Setsuna greeted the young girl "Please come in and have a seat. I was just preparing tea."

"Can I help you?"

"No need. It's almost finished. Until I join you Luna and Artemis will fill you in on what we did in this past week."

Usagi found the cat's in the living room.

"Hi, guys. How are you?" Usagi greeted the two cats.

"Hi. We are fine thank you." Artemis replied

"Setsuna told me that you have news for me."

"Yes. We found a place where the scouts can train without being seen."

"That's great." Usagi exclaimed "Where is it?"

"We found a cave in the forest that is near your house. You remember the training room that was used by the scouts on the Moon?" Luna asked

"Yes, but back then we used a very advanced technology that we don't have now."

"That is where you are wrong. The Queen sent the whole equipment to Earth when the Moon was attacked. We already changed the cave into the training room." Luna explained. "We also figured out what to use for our communication. We designed some bracelets that we could use to talk with each other only saying the sailor name of the person you want to talk with. It is also personalized it will work only for the senshi. I don't understand why we can't use the mental link the senshi have with each other?"

"You will understand when you will hear my plan. But let's wait for Setsuna with that." Usagi told the cats. They waited for another 10 minutes until Setsuna arrived with the tea.

"Now that everyone is here I can tell you the mission we have here on Earth and my plan." Usagi said "You first must know that I have found Mars and Saturn. They are together training at a near Shrine to become priestesses."

"That is good news." Setsuna said "So what is your plan? Luna told me that you don't want the senshi to remember the past."

"First I have to tell you our mission. We have to protect the Earth from the evil. We also have to find the seven rainbow crystals and reunite them in to the Silver Crystal. Mother told me that when I will be prepared the Moon Wand will appear to me. It will help me to find and retrieve the crystals from the seven shadow warriors."

"The shadow warriors have the crystals?" Luna asked scared "That means that the enemy has it."

"The crystals are in their bodies and they live like humans here on Earth. When I will retrieve the crystals from their bodies the humans will turn in to the shadow warriors; I will have to cleanse them and return them to their human forms. I also was told that the Earth generals are trapped in their own body and that Beryl is controlling them. We have to free them. They are not evil."

"So, that is our mission?" Setsuna asked "Are you sure about the generals?"

"Yes, absolutely. We have to free them from Beryl."

"Why don't you want the senshi to remember? While you talked about the mission you used in few places I not we. You said that you have to find the seven rainbow crystals and that you have to train." Luna said suspiciously.

"That is correct. I am the one who will recover the crystal, alone."

"What?" the other three yelled.

"I don't want to reveal myself as the Moon Princess."

"No!" Setsuna yelled "its one thing that you are a senshi and you will fight along with the rest of us. Even if we don't agree we can't stop you, but to not tell the senshi your identity is something that you can't do."

"I already told you my reasons, Setsuna, and you said that you understood."

"I understand your reasons, but you can't lie to your senshi."

"I won't lie to them; I will just hold back the information until I'm sure that they will let me fight with them after they find out the truth. Please just listen to my plan."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Thank you. Luna and Artemis will be the ones who will awake the power that the senshis have. The first one will be Minako and I, through us they will get to Makoto and Ami. Luna will find Rei. After this we will have a meeting; Luna will stay with me and Artemis with Minako; they will tell us that in three years the Earth will be attacked by evil and that our mission is to stop them." Here she looked at the two cats "you will tell us the story of the Moon Kingdom vaguely saying that you can't tell us more for the moment."

"And what are we supposed to tell them when they ask about the Princess?" Luna said "When we tell them the story of the Moon Kingdom we will have to tell them that they were the princess's guardians."

"You will tell them that the princess is safe and can't be awakened yet. The same goes for the outer senshi as well."

"You said that evil will attack in about three years. What will they do until then?" Artemis asked

"I need one year minimum to train by myself and after that some more time to find the rainbow crystals. I thought that they should start the training in about two years." Usagi said

"And meanwhile?" Luna asked

"Meanwhile we will all take self-defense classes once a week."

"So you want us to awaken their power but not give them their memories. Don't tell them that you are the princess, and let you fight alone for two years?" Setsuna asked

"Yes that is the short version of my plan"

"You know that the girls will hang us when they will get their memories back, right?" Artemis asked shaking his head.

"Not all of them. Only Mars and Uranus will want that." Usagi laughed "They are the group's hot heads. The rest will want an explanation before they do something."

"Well it's reassuring to know that only two of them will want to kill us." Luna said sarcastically.

"In part I do it for them too. The inner senshi would have to fight the ones they love. They would only suffer. I promise you that once I turned back the generals I will give the senshi their memories back."

"What about the outer senshi?" Setsuna asked "You don't have to protect them from their past lovers."

"No I don't have to. But I have a feeling that it is better to leave them out of this for now."

"You are afraid that they will remember." Setsuna exclaimed "You know that they are stronger than the others; that if you give them back their power they will break the spell your mother and you put on them."

"You are right. I would better wait for the battles to start and then give them back their powers. I don't want them to remember to soon."

"The inner senshi are powerful too. They too could break the spell." Luna warned

"No they can't. You know that the outer senshi are more powerful than them."

Setsuna sighed in defeat "Okay. Let's do it. We will help you, but you have to know that the time line didn't show me a possible future since I was awakened. You changed the future I saw last time. I can't guarantee you that you will succeed."

"Setsuna, you were the one who ones told me that the future is never sat in stone, that we can change it. We will succeed this time. I just know it." Usagi said confidently

"I hope you are right."

After they talked Usagi called her father to come and pick her up.

"One more thing, Luna" Usagi said "You will give me my transformation device and communicator when Artemis gives Minako hers."

"When will that be?"

"Come to my house in three days. We will be or inside or near the pool. Remember to act like you never saw me before." Usagi warned.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to work out fine."

"Thanks. I must go, dad arrived. Talk to you guys later. Bye" she said while she ran out the door.

"We are so dead."

"Stop whining Artemis. She wants to prove herself. She deserves a chance." Setsuna said.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi, everyone. Sorry for the late update but there was something wrong with the site. Thanks for the great reviews. Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review.

**Chapter 6 – The four inner senshi**

The next day Usagi met with her friends in the morning and went shopping with them. They stayed in the mall until lunch time.

"I don't understand why you have to go home." Minako said "We were supposed to spend the whole day together."

"I am sorry you guys. But mom wants me to spend some time with Shingo. You know that he is on bed rest for a few weeks and he is bored but I will see you tonight at Ami's at the sleepover."

"Okay. How about tomorrow?" Makoto piped in "We could have lunch at my place.

"Sorry. I can't. Monday is the first day in school and I have to go with dad to buy the things I need." Usagi excused herself. She hated lying to her friends, but she needed to talk to Rei's and Hotaru's parents. When she arrived to the shrine she found out that Rei's mother died and she was raised by her grandfather.

"I can sense your aura, young lady." The priest said "Come closer."

Usagi approached the priest "My name is Usagi Tsukino and I want to talk to you about your granddaughter."

"You are a senshi too, right?" The old man asked surprising Usagi.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I told you I sensed your aura. It is different from our. Just like Rei's and Hotaru's. I figured that like them you are a senshi too."

"Actually I am, I was Princess Serenity."

"That means that you came to awaken them."

"No. I just want to ask you to help me." She replied.

"What can I help you with?"

"I have a plan." Usagi explained everything to the priest who only nodded.

"Rei won't like it that she wasn't told, but I understand your reasons and I will keep your secret."

"Thank you. I also need to talk to Hotaru's parents as well. Can you give me their address?"

"Yes. She is orphan by mother too. I will let her father know that you will go to his lab tomorrow. Here is his address." The priest gave Usagi a piece of paper. "You should go now. Rei will arrive anytime now and it won't be good to your plan if she finds you here talking to me."

"You are right. Thank you once again for your help. Good bye."

The priest watched her until she disappeared from view.

The next day Usagi visited Dr. Tomoe, Hotaru's father but she didn't need to tell him anything. He already knew about the mission and her plan. He assured her that he too will keep her secret and he offered to help her with everything she needed. It was a short visit and after that Usagi returned home and spent the day with her family and gave her father the number of Dr. Tomoe and Rei's grandfather.

The next day she got up in the morning and went to school. The day passed by quickly and she soon found herself on the way home with Minako.

"Come on, Usagi. We don't have to go home yet. It's the first day of school; we don't have any homework yet." Minako complained. "Let's go visit Motoki. He asked about you the other day. You didn't visit him since you had the accident."

"I talked to him on the internet. Besides we could visit him tomorrow. I want to stay outside at the pool today. We need to get tanned you know. Motoki's party is almost here." Usagi replied

"You know about the party? Motoki told me that he wanted to invite you in person."

"Somebody else told me. Actually that somebody invited me to go to the party with him."

"Who?" Minako yelled

"I will tell you once we are at home tanning in the pool." Usagi said while she started running. She wasn't interested that badly to get tanned but she needed to be at home with Minako that afternoon. The two changed quickly when they arrived home and met at the pool that was between the two houses.

"Spill!" Minako ordered.

"Mamoru invited me. He is coming for a short visit right when Motoki's party is."

"Mamoru? You keep in touch?"

"Yes. He gave me his messenger I.D. right before he went back to America and after the accident we started talking more frequently and he invited me." Usagi confessed.

"What does frequently mean?"

"Almost every night." Usagi answered blushing.

"And you tell me now? Good job girl! He is hot!" Minako exclaimed

"Don't shout, Minako. Someone will hear you and tell dad."

"Right. Sorry. We don't want that. We want him alive." Minako joked.

"Don't joke about it. Your father is like that too, you know." Usagi said seriously.

"Don't remind me. If it was after them we would die alone."

"Yeah your right; but if they don't know…"

"Hello." A female voice interrupted Usagi, but no one was there except two cats.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Minako ordered.

"I am Luna and my partner is Artemis." The black cat said.

"Did you just hear that, Usagi? Did that cat just talk?" Minako shrieked

"That can't be! Cats don't talk. We must be hearing things." Usagi said pretending to be shocked.

"This is not your imagination. We can talk. We were looking for you for a long time now."

"Why?" Minako asked trying to appear strong but her voice betrayed her.

"Maybe we should go inside to have this talk. Please just listen to us and let us prove it to you that we speak the truth." Artemis told them.

"Okay. Let's go to my room." Usagi said. The girls and the cats went to Usagi's room ant told the girls the shortened story of the Silver Millennium. The cats told them that they were reborn here on Earth and that they have the mission to protect the planet if needed.

"This has to be some kind of joke. We are normal humans. We don't have any super powers." Minako said confidently.

"You have to be transformed to use your powers." Artemis told them patiently.

"I don't believe you." Minako exclaimed and wanted to leave.

"Minako wait." Usagi interfered "They said they have proves. Let's see that first then decide. What do you think?"

"Okay. Prove it." Minako said looking to the cats.

"Very well!" Luna said; she and Artemis jumped in the air made a circle; from nowhere a brooch and a pen fell to the floor. "The brooch is Usagi's and the pen is yours." She continued while she looked at Minako.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Usagi asked while she took the brooch in her hand.

"They will transform you in to Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus." Artemis explained "Minako take the pen and say Venus Crystal Power, make up."

"Usagi you have to say Moon Prism Power Make up." Luna instructed.

The two teenagers looked at each other "We could try it and see what happens." Minako said and Usagi nodded.

"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi yelled

"Venus Planet Power!" Minako yelled

"Make Up!" They finished together.

In that instant colors exploded all around the girls: silver and white around Usagi; orange and gold around Minako. When the lights died down two soldiers stood where a moment before were two teenagers.

"Wow" was all they were able to say.

Usagi looked in the mirror it was the first time when she transformed into the moon senshi. She was amazed by what she saw: she wore a white tight blouse, her skirt was dark blue, the bow on her chest was red and her transformation brooch was attached to it; the bow on her back was silver with long silver ribbons going to her feet; her gloves and high heel boots were white with red edges; she also had a red chocker around her neck and a tiara with a red gem in the middle on her forehead; her hair was longer and in the traditional moon hairstyle.

"You look great, Usagi." Minako told her amazed.

"You look great too." Usagi turned towards her friend. Sailor Venus wore a tight white blouse exactly like Usagi, her skirt was golden color, the bow on her chest dark orange, the one on her back was light orange in the middle and darkened to a dark orange at the edges, she had also had silver ribbons that went down to her ankle; her glows were white with golden edgings; she wore golden high heel sandals; her chocker was light orange.

"Now do you believe us?" Luna asked.

"Yes" the girls said at once.

"So do you where the other senshi are?" Minako asked "You told us there where nine in the Silver Millennium."

"We are searching for them." Artemis answered her.

"Can't we help?" Minako asked

"Don't worry about them. For the moment we only need to find three more only."

"Why only three?" Usagi asked

"Because first we have to find the inner senshi that are Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. We were told that we can't awaken the outer senshi, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto yet." Artemis explained.

"What about the princess? We need to know where she is so we can protect her." Minako told them.

"The princess is safe." Luna said "She is going to be awakened only if we have no other choice."

"How did you find us?" Minako asked

"We got lucky." Artemis said "We were looking for you for a long time now."

"What I want to know is what are we supposed to do now?" Minako continued with the questioning.

"For now you do nothing." Luna said a little annoyed with all the questions "The enemy won't attack for another three years. When we find the other senshi we will have a meeting and decide what you should do then."

"Do you have any clue where the others are?" Usagi asked

"We are now investigating a girl that after our opinion is Sailor Mars. When we will know for sure we will tell you. You should really detransform." Artemis advised.

The two girls nodded and transformed back into their human forms.

"You should also know that during the Sailor Millennium I was Sailor Moon adviser and Artemis was Sailor Venus'; would it be possible to stay with you this time too?" Luna asked.

"No problem." Usagi said

"Sure, I always wanted a pet." Minako exclaimed.

Luna and Artemis looked at each other. "We are not simple pets you know that right?"

"For me no, but for the rest of the world you will be my cat."

"Talking about the rest of the world you can't say anything about your powers or identities to anyone." Luna warned

"We kind of figured that out." Usagi said

"I don't want dad to see me transformed. Our fathers would have a heart attack if they saw us in that outfits." Minako said laughing but Usagi didn't laugh with her. She knew that her parents would want to see her transformation. She just hoped that her mother will calm her father. After this the four just laughed for a while, and then Usagi took Luna in her arms and went home. At home her parents were in the living room watching the news.

"Mom, dad I'm home." Usagi announced her parents.

"Hi honey. How was your day?" Kenji asked.

"Fine, thank you. I was at Minako's. Artemis just told her that she is a senshi and we stayed to talk a little."

Kenji turned to look at his daughter and saw the cat in her arms. "I'll take that she is Luna, the advisor you were talking about."

"Yes she is. Luna these are my parents. Mom, dad she is Luna."

"Nice to meet you." Luna greeted them.

At first they were shocked but then smiled "Nice to meet you too Luna." Ikuko said

"Yes, nice to meet you. I am sorry but I need to get used to the fact that you can talk." Kenji apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Luna replied and jumped from Usagi's arms to seat on the couch next to the Tsukino's.

"Dinner will be ready in hour so go get ready." Ikuko told her daughter "You should tell your brother the truth before he hears Luna talking and thinks that he is crazy."

"Okay mom. I will tell him after I wash and change for dinner." Usagi said then went upstairs to her room. After ten minutes she came back.

"Luna would you like to come with me?" Usagi asked

"Yes. I would like to meet him too." Luna replied

They stayed in Shingo's room until Ikuko went in to give Shingo his dinner.

"Luna, will you eat with us in the kitchen or in here with Shingo?" Ikuko asked

"I would like to eat here if you don't mind." Luna said.

"Of course not. I will bring your dinner in a minute. Come Usagi."

The two women left the room, but Ikuko came back shortly with a plate for Luna.

"He took it really good; although he didn't believe me until I transformed." Usagi told her parents during dinner.

"Transformed? What do you mean?" Kenji asked looking at his daughter.

"In Sailor Moon." Usagi replied nervous.

"I want to see you transformed too." Kenji announced.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"I want to what is your outfit like."

"Of course you do." Usagi mumbled to herself knowing that her father will say that her outfit is too showing.

Luna was in the middle of her story of the Silver Millennium when they heard the yelling from the living room.

"What do you think happened?" Shingo asked concerned.

"I don't know, but I better go and see." Luna jumped off the bed and went to investigate.

When she arrived in the living room she saw Sailor Moon standing in the middle of the room in front of Kenji who was really upset.

"Good. You are here." Kenji told her "Change her outfit right now!"

"What?" Luna asked

"Her outfit!" Kenji yelled "My little baby won't go out of this house with such a revealing outfit."

"I'm sorry, sir, but the outfits can't be changed by me. They will change color when she will get power – ups. What is that you don't like at it?" Luna asked calmly.

"The blouse is too tight and revealing, the skirt is way too short." Kenji said, his face was red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry, but those are basic. All the outfits are the same only the color is different. The skirts are so short so they can move freely in the battle." Luna explained

"Why can't they wear pans?" Kenji didn't want to accept that his daughter will be seen in public in that outfit.

"Kenji, darling, she just told you that she can't change it." Ikuko tried to calm her husband "Besides nobody will know who she really is. Am I right Usagi?"

"Your right, mom." Usagi said while she dropped her transformation. "The only ones who recognize us are the people who know our identity. So don't worry, dad. Come, Luna, come with me to my room please."

"Coming."

Later that night Usagi was sitting in her room talking with Mamoru on the internet, when Luna walked in.

"I was thinking about the others. When do you want me to speak with them?" she asked her charge.

"Ami is coming over tomorrow. We have a project together. You can tell her then, but only after we finish our project. If you tell her before we will never finish it." Usagi replied.

"What about Rei and Makoto?"

"Well… Makoto will be at Minako's tomorrow. They have a project too. Artemis can talk to her. That way they will think that you recognized them when you saw them at mine and Minako's place." Usagi said "You can talk to Rei whenever you want. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea. You will be a great leader." Luna replied "Who are you talking to?"

"Thanks Luna. I'm talking to Mamoru. That is Endimions name now."

"You already found him?"

"I met him a few weeks before the accident."

"Does he remember? What kind of relation do you have with him? I hope you don't want to continue from where you left off!"

"Don't worry, Luna." Usagi rolled her eyes "He doesn't remember and we are friends for now; although he did invite me to Motoki's party. I know that I'm only 14 so don't worry. He was patient on the Moon."

"He was patient in the past only with you. He was a real playboy back then." Luna argued.

"According to Motoki he is a real playboy now too." Usagi said but continued quickly when he saw the panic rising in Luna "I can handle him. Don't worry."

"You should go to bed already." Luna said angrily "You do have school tomorrow."

"Just a moment. I want to say goodbye." After a few more minutes Usagi turned off her laptop and went to bed.

The next morning Luna woke Usagi up at five fifteen. After about fifteen minutes they left the house and went to the cave.

"I still don't understand why we have to come here this early?" Usagi whined "We can come in the afternoon too."

"You are the one who wants to train in secret." Luna replied "If you disappear every afternoon for one and a half hour your friends would realize."

"You are right, but I need to sleep too you know. Dad will lock me in my room if my grades drop because of this."

"Maybe you should go to bed earlier and don't talk on internet with lover boy."

"Why are you against him?" Usagi asked angry

"He is 20 year old man and with a playboy reputation and you are a 14 year old teenager. I don't want you to get hurt. Maybe you should try and awaken him."

"No, I can't awaken him. He will awaken from himself when the time is right. I can't use my power on him." Usagi explained "and you forget that I already lived through this once."

"We are here." Artemis interrupted the two. "What do you think?"

"It's great. It looks just as like on the Moon." Usagi replied once she looked around the control room."

"Go through that door" Luna pointed to the door in the corner. "That is the actual training room. Now it looks like just as your private garden on the Moon."

"That's great. I really missed that place." Usagi exclaimed

"We are not here so you can take a walk; we are here because you need to work on your speed, and aim."

"You mean I won't fight?"

"How on Earth do you want to fight when you don't know your powers and you can't control them? You would only get yourself and us killed." Luna said

"What weapons do I have? You did say that I have to learn to aim?" Usagi asked

"The tiara on your forehead is your basic weapon. You have to remove it, charge it with energy and throw it. But we will start with the physical training. Get in there and transform because we have only one hour to go. We already wasted half an hour with explications." Luna ordered.

After one hour the three left the cave. Usagi had to be in school in twenty minutes.

She was pleased with how the training went. Although it was her first training her speed increased a lot during that hour and they found out that her aim was really good.

That afternoon Usagi and Ami were lying on the floor next to the finished project when Luna jumped in the window.

"We are finally done." Ami breathed then looked at the cat "Wow, Usagi I didn't know you had a cat."

"I just got her." Usagi replied "I forgot to tell you."

"What is her name?" Ami asked as she picked Luna up from the bed.

"My name is Luna." She replied.

"Eep." Was all Ami could say in surprise and dropped the talking cat.

"Did she … no way…I'm just tired. Right Usagi?" she looked at her friend pleadingly.

"You are not hallucinating. Why did you speak in front of her, Luna? You were the one that told us to keep the secret." Usagi asked faking confusion.

"What do you mean? She can really talk?"

"Yes, I can talk. I know I said that we must keep our identities a secret, but she is a senshi too." Luna explained to Usagi.

"I don't understand what you are talking about." Ami said still in shock.

"Usagi maybe you should tell her the story I told you and Mnako." Luna advised.

Usagi started talking, and Ami looked at her first with shock then with doubts.

"I know it is hard to believe, but that is the truth." Usagi finished the story.

"You are telling me that I am an ancient warrior from the moon where I died and was reborn here on Earth?" Ami asked doubting her friend's sanity "That is not possible. Life exists only on the Earth. There were humans on The Moon and didn't find anything there, only rocks. Magic doesn't exist."

"I can prove it. Usagi please transform in to Sailor Moon." Luna said

"Moon Prism Power. Make Up." Usagi yelled

Ami looked at the transformation in shock. "It most be an illusion."

"It's not an illusion. You are Sailor Mercury." Luna replied while she gave Ami her transformation pen. "Try it. Your transformation phrase is 'Mercury Planet Power. Make up'."

"I …"

"You don't have anything to loose if you try it." Usagi told her friend.

"Mercury Planet Power. Make up!" Ami whispered unconfidently.

Water and light surrounded her body. When her transformation was complete Sailor Mercury stood in Ami's place. The transformation changed her hair color; now she had short blue hair. She wore a white and tight blouse and short navy blue skirt; the bow on her chest and back were light blue with silver ribbons going to her ankle from the bow on her back. Her glows and high heel boots were light blue; she also wore a tiara with a blue gem in the middle, and had a blue chocker around her neck.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror with shock.

"Ami! You look great." Usagi said.

"Thank you. I can't believe…" She was interrupted by two women and a white cat that climbed in the window. One of the women was Venus. The other was an athletic, tall girl with chocolate brown hair. She wore a tight and white blouse and dark green skirt; the bow on her chest was light pink, and the one on her back was a light green with silver ribbons going to her ankles; she had green boots and white glows with green edges; she also had a green chocker around her neck.

"Venus, Artemis!" Luna yelled "What are you doing here? Where and when did you find Jupiter?"

"Luna, when did you find Mercury?" The two cats asked in the same time.

"Usagi!" Venus shrieked "You won't believe what just happened. Makoto is Sailor Jupiter."

"Really?" Usagi asked pretending to be shocked "I just found out that Ami is Sailor Mercury."

"Wow. That is so cool. Who would have thought that we were all Sailor Senshi."

"Yeah isn't that cool?" Usagi replied.

"I am happy that you enjoy yourselves, but you were reckless, Minako. What if Ami wasn't Sailor Mercury? She would have seen you. You know how important it is to keep everything a secret." Artemis scolded her.

"I am sorry." Venus said then turned to Usagi "I told her that you were a senshi too, we wanted to surprise you. We totally forgot that you were working on the project with Ami today."

"It's okay, girls. You were never known for the fact that you could control your emotions." Luna tried to calm the spirits "You should detransform."

"We have some other good news too." Artemis said while the girls dropped their transformations. "We found Sailor Mars too."

"When?" all the girls asked at once

"This morning." Luna answered

"When can we meet her?" Ami asked

"Friday. We will have a meeting here after school. We will tell you more then."

After that the girls went to the pool and started talking about what had happened that day. They were excited that they were all senshi and very curious about the fifth member of their group.

The days went by quickly for Usagi. She had training every morning, went to school, visited Motoki and hung out with the girls. Friday started as usual for her. She was in the cave with Luna and Artemis.

"Usagi, pay attention." Luna warned.

"I am sorry. I can't concentrate. All I can think about is the meeting."

"Everything is going according your plan." Artemis tried to calm down her.

"I am worried about Rei." Usagi whispered

"Why?"

"The rest of us all knew each other. We were friends before we became senshi. I am afraid that she will think that she is an outsider." She confessed.

"You were very close on the Moon. She was the one who understood you the most. She has a fiery temper, but she was the most loyal friend who you had." Luna said.

"Minako was the closest to her." Artemis said

"I was close to all of them." Usagi tried to calm Artemis "What Luna tried to say was that Rei understood my feelings when it came to me fighting. Minako and I were very close, not only friends but cousins too; but after a time she kind of forgot and treated me most of the time like a baby."

"She just tried to do her job as good as possible." Artemis defended his charge.

"Artemis, don't get so upset about this." Luna said as she approached her friend "You know that I love those girls as they were mine. I saw them grow up, turn into the soldier they were on the Moon, I was there when they fell in love and when they had to fight with the love of their lives. I saw them die too, Artemis! So don't think that I love Rei or Usagi more than the rest of the girls. I adore all of them." Luna finished with tears flowing down her face.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Artemis said apologizing "I know you love all of them."

"It's understandable, Artemis. Don't worry. You were with her since she was born." Usagi said while she hugged her two friends.

"We should pros pone this training. You are doing great this far so if everything stays the same in two days you will start your fighting training." Luna said.

"Okay. But before I go I have a question." Usagi started "What will I fight?"

"We have a simulating room. From the main computer we can upload to the room warriors from the Dark Kingdom. Although it's a simulation only you could get hurt so I don't want to start too early." Luna explained.

"I understand. See you later guys. Bye." Usagi yelled back over her shoulders as she ran out of the cave.

After school the four friends met up in front of the school and walked to Usagi's house. When they approached they saw a lone figure standing on the front porch. Usagi recognized in her the princess of Mars, Rei.

"You are late." Luna scolded the girls.

"Where were you hiding? We didn't see you." Makoto asked.

"You didn't see us because you were too concentrated on Rei." Artemis said laughing "Rei they are the rest of the senshi team. Minako, Makoto, Ami and Usagi. Girls she is Sailor Mars, Rei."

"Nice to meet you!" Rei greeted confident

"Nice to meet you too." The four girls said at once.

"We probably should go inside. Our neighbors are kind of nosy." Minako said

Once inside she sat down at the kitchen table and Usagi got everyone cold soda.

"Before you start, Luna, I would like to say something." Usagi started the conversation.

"Go ahead." Luna replied

"Rei, I don't know if you remember me, but we already met once."

"Yes I remember. You came to the shrine with your family a few weeks ago."

Usagi nodded. "I wanted to tell you that we are not only a team but very close friends, a small family and I wanted to ask you if you would like to join it."

"We would really like to know you better and be your friends." Minako said while Makoto and Ami nodded.

"If you want to know me better, then you have to come to the shrine." Rei answered "You need to see where I live, so you will find it when you come to visit." She finished smiling. All five of them started laughing and talking about what they like and dislike so Luna had to intervene.

"You will have plenty of time to get to know each other, right now you need to listen to us for about twenty minutes then you are free to do whatever you want." She waited until all five girls calmed down "We already told you the story of the Silver Millennium, the fact that you were the Moon Princess' guardian, and the circumstances that lead you to be reborn here on Earth."

"We also told you that the outer senshi and the princess can't be awakened yet. We also get our instructions from someone else and that is all that we know." Artemis took over "Do you have any questions?"

"Why did you give our power back if there is no immediate danger?" Ami asked "I am glad that you have don't understand me wrong; because of this our friendship is stronger. I can't find the logic in the decision, that's all."

"We have been looking for you for one year now. We found Usagi and Minako after one year of hard work. With the rest of you we got lucky. I saw Rei when I was following Usagi and she went to the shrine." Luna explained "I met Ami when she came to Usagi's house to work on a project. Artemis found Makoto when she visited Minako. We were lucky that we have found you, so we decided to tell you everything and not risk you disappear."

"Can you tell us about our powers?" Makoto asked the two cats

"Of course." Artemis said "Ami you can manipulate the water: she can cast mist to confuse the enemy, and her strongest attack is ice; she is also the strategist of the group, when transformed a mini laptop will help you to access the main computer. Rei has the ability to attack with fire and she is also the psychic of the group, you should know that the sacred fire from the temple is the same fire you used to seat in front of on the Moon."

"That is why I am the only one to whom it shows anything at all?" Rei asked

"Yes. Queen Serenity sent it to the shrine when you were conceived." Luna explained "Jupiter has the power to manipulate the storms, use their power as well as the electricity from the lightnings in her attacks; she is also the strongest as physical power in the team.

Minako you are the senshi of love. Your attacks are of energy that takes the shape of different metal objects. Usagi you have your tiara attack, you also have healing powers. When the time comes to start your training I will give you the Moon Wand."

"These are the basic attacks as you grow stronger you will have power – ups and get new attacks and transformation." Artemis explained "Before you ask I should tell you that not even we know all your powers. You will come to discover them when you will start your training."

"When will we start to train?" Makoto asked

"In two years." Luna replied "Until then you will sign in to a self - defense class and go once a week. We don't want to change your life too soon."

"Anything else?" Artemis asked

"Let's review." Usagi looked around "Our mission is to protect this planet from the evil, which will attack approximately in three years. We can't look for the outer senshi or for our princess. We start training in two years and until then we take a self-defense class once a week."

"Yes. That covers it." Artemis nodded.

"I have one more question." Rei said "Why do I feel like I have a connection with the girls?"

"It's because on the Moon you were like sisters, best friends." Luna explained "You still have the feelings but you don't have your memories."

"Can't you give us our memories back?" Minako asked

"I am sorry but I can't. You will remember on your own when time comes." Luna looked around "Now go. The meeting is over. Go have some fun."

She didn't need to say it twice. The girls ran out from the house like it was on fire.

The girls spent all of their free time together, they went shopping, to the movies or they had sleepovers. They started their self – defense class and Usagi continued with her training. She was happy that everyone got along so well. Rei became their friend almost instantly; after a few days it was like she was always part of their little group.

The girls were all in Rei's room preparing for Motoki's party. Minako did their make-up, Rei did their hair. When they were all finished they moved in front of a large mirror to admire themselves.

"Girls I think we look great." Minako cheered "I'm sure we will find some hot guys at the party tonight."

"Yeah right." Makoto said "We have no chance and you know it."

Usagi and Rei only nodded.

"With yours and Usagi's father teaming up with Haruka against the boys we are lucky if they don't leave when we arrive." Ami said

"I don't know what is wrong with them." Usagi sighed

"Look who is talking." Rei said mockingly "You already have a date."

"We are only going as friends!" Usagi exclaimed

"That doesn't mean that you can't be something more." Rei replied

"Stop arguing and let's go!" Makoto commanded.

Meanwhile Mamoru was at the Crown already talking to Motoki.

"So you invited her to the party?" Motoki asked and looked at Mamoru who was nodding his head. "Don't hurt her!"

"I already told you that I really like her." Mamoru said getting annoyed

"She is only 14, and I know for sure that you can't be without a woman for more than three weeks.

"That is not true. If you …" Mamoru was interrupted by the other guys who whistled at the girls who just arrived. He looked at them with attention and his jaw dropped when he recognized them: it was Usagi and her four friends.

Ami who entered first was wearing a pair of tight dark jeans, a gray shirt with short sleeves and high heels. Makoto came in next and she was wearing a pear of short white pants, a sleeveless black top and a pair of plats. Rei came in right after Makoto and she was wearing a red turtle neck dress which hugged her figure and black high heel sandals.

Minako and Usagi stepped in together. Minako was wearing a short leader skirt with a sleeveless white blouse and white high heels. Mamoru thought they were gorgeous but the one who caught his eyes was Usagi. She was wearing a pink baby doll dress with cleavage that went to her thighs and a pair of purple high heel sandals. Mamoru thought that she was drop dead gorgeous.

Seeing that not only Mamoru had problems looking away from the girls Motoki approached them then turned to the others. "Okay guys, the show is over. I know they are beautiful but they are also only 14 and for the once who don't know they are the girls Mr. Tsukino and Mr. Aino warned you about. Also you should know that Haruka will be picking them off later. So behave!"

"Motoki!" All the girls yelled at once.

"Sorry girls, but you are only 14 and these guys want only want one thing."

"We can take care of ourselves, thank you!" Minako spat angrily.

"Besides, Haruka visited me this morning. I don't want to piss her off or your fathers for that sake. They asked me to make this announcement." Motoki replied "I also want you safe. So promise you will stay out of trouble."

"Okay." The five girls said and went to join the others on the dance floor.

Usagi danced with Mamoru all night. When they both got tired they searched for a place to sit down but they couldn't find an empty chair anywhere.

"My legs are killing me." Usagi whined then looked towards Motoki "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." She instructed Mamoru who didn't even have the opportunity to reply because she ran off. She came back after 10 minutes smiling.

"Come wit me. Hurry." She took Mamoru's hands and dragged him to the office area. Then she gave him the plate with the two glasses on it and opened the door with the key.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked Mamoru who was standing in the door.

"This isn't such a good idea. If someone sees us in here they will think that I wanted to take advantage of you."

"Relax. Nobody will notice. I told Motoki that my feet hurt and I need to use his office to lie down for a minute. I'm so thirsty." Usagi said while she approached Mamoru, took one of the glasses and drank all of it at once then started coughing. "Oh my! I took the wrong glasses. I just drank wine. Oh I am so dizzy."

"You drank wine?" Mamoru asked alarmed "If you are dizzy you should sit down. It will pass in a few minutes. You drank only one glass." Mamoru helped her to the couch "I will find one of your friends. Stay here." Mamoru ordered.

"Wait!" Usagi said "Come sit for a minute next to me I want to tell you something." Usagi begged Mamoru who finally sat down next to her. In that same instant she hugged him and kissed him on the lips. Mamoru froze; she stated great; kissing her was pure heaven. He started to think of how her body would feel when an alarm went off in his head: he heard Motoki saying that he will only hurt her. He ended the kiss and wanted to push her away but it wasn't an easy task.

"Usagi please stop it. Let me go. You are drunk." He pleaded with her.

"No I am not Mamoru. I only had a glass of wine, I am a little dizzy, but I think straight."

"No you are not thinking straight. You will be sorry tomorrow if anything happened between us tonight." Mamoru said in a husky voice, he was already hard as a rock "You know if it was someone else I would have sex with her, but with you…."

"You don't find me attractive?" Usagi asked hurt

"Believe me you are very attractive but I really like you and I want to respect you and get to know you better."

"I like you too. Don't think that I wanted to seduce you into having sex with me; I only wanted you to kiss me." She whispered in Mamoru's ear and smiled when his whole body shivered. Her plan to seduce Mamoru was working.

"But…" Mamoru started to say but was interrupted by Usagi who kissed him innocently at first. He couldn't do anything else but to respond to the kiss. She was addicting. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted more and more with each passing second. A few minutes later Mamoru's resistance broke; he forgot about his promise to himself to respect her and not seduce her. He forgot everything. He only knew that there was a beautiful woman in his arms and he needed to taste the rest of her body too. Before he knew what he was doing he lied Usagi down on her back and he was on top on her.

Usagi knew that it went too far. She saw in his eyes the desire. Her plan to seduce Mamoru into kissing her went too well, but her thoughts vanished when he started to kiss her neck and massage one of her breasts. She moaned at every stroke and every kiss he gave her. His mouth started to wander towards her chest. He pulled the cleavage of the dress down and set free her left breast. He started to lick and kiss it, earning more moans from Usagi. Her hands started wandering towards his arousal, she wanted to feel it but stopped when she felt his fingers massaging her special spot trough her panties.

"Please … Mamoru … I need you." She breathed between moans. She was really aroused.

Hearing her plea Mamoru woke up to reality and stopped.

"Usagi, look at me." He put one of his hands under her chin and moved her head so she would be looking at him. "I am very sorry. I lost control… please forgive me…. I couldn't get enough of you…you are addicting….it will never happen again….I promise…"

"Get off my princess right now!"

A/N: Who do you think caught them? Please let me know if you like the last scene between Mamoru and Usagi. I have to add a few more similar situations because the story demands it, but I would like to know how far can I go so you will be comfortable with it. I will be waiting for your opinions on that specific topic and the story. Thanks. Purepassion


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, everyone. I would like to thank you all once again for the reviews. Unfortunately I also have some bad news, from this chapter on I won't be able to update weekly. However I will try my best to update at least once in every to week. Don't worry I will finish the story. So here is the new Chapter. Hope you will like it. Please read and review. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7 – Unexpected situation**

Usagi was shocked to see Haruka there; she totally forgot that she will be the one to give them a ride home; but she was even more shocked to see the sign of Uranus shining on her forehead.

"_Why? That is all I need right now!" _Usagi thought to herself; she was sure that the sign wasn't there when she opened the door; it only appeared when she saw in what situation she and Mamoru was. _"That makes sense. She was the most protective when it came to men." _Usagi thought. A million thoughts rushed through her head but she couldn't afford wasting anymore time; she used some of her powers to knock Mamoru unconscious.

"Uranus, please!" Usagi sat up quickly. "Shut the door and calm down."

"Calm down?" Uranus yelled. "How do you expect me to do that when I find you in this situation?"

"I can explain." Usagi retorted quickly; she started to panic that someone will hear the commotion and will see the sign on Haruka's forehead when they will come to check if everything is alright. "Just please calm down; the sign won't disappear until you are in this state."

"What were you thinking?" Haruka yelled her transformation pen in hand ready to transform any minute now. "First I come to take you home and find you under that man. You are fourteen, Usagi, fourteen."

"He is Endimion." Usagi interrupted trying to calm the newly awakened senshi.

"I don't care who he is! If I didn't come in when I did he would have seduced you!"

"We were just carried away. He was just apologizing when you burst in the room."

"That brings us to the second problem. Why the hell didn't you awaken us?"

"I can explain that too. Only not here; it's a very long story. I promise to call you first thing when I wake up, but now please go back to the girls. I have to wake him up and try to explain what had happened here. He doesn't remember yet." Usagi begged the much taller woman.

"Okay." Haruka nodded "First thing in the morning. If not I will come looking for you and trust me it won't be pleasant."

"I promise. One more thing: don't tell anyone what happened here and that you remember. I will explain everything."

Usagi waited until Haruka nodded and closed the door behind her then turned to Mamoru and woke him up.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked confused.

"You scared me. You were talking and all of a sudden you fainted." Usagi lied

"I … remember that someone entered the room and yelled to get off of his princess and after that is all black. Who was she … or he?"

"It was Haruka." Usagi whispered.

"Haruka?" Mamoru asked alarmed knowing very well who she was.

"Yes, but don't worry. I explained everything to her." Usagi gave him a hug but Mamoru pushed her away.

"I am really sorry for what happened. I got carried away. It will never happen again. That is if you still want to see me after this." Mamoru whispered the last part.

"Mamoru I already told you that I like you too." Usagi gave him a peck on his lips.

"I don't think you should do that." Mamoru laughed "Why don't we meet tomorrow somewhere and talk."

"Yeah. That is a good idea but we should probably meet somewhere else. The girls and Motoki won't live us alone if we come here." Usagi explained.

"I will call you in the afternoon, okay?"

Usagi nodded gave him another innocent kiss and ran out the door.

"Finally!" Haruka exclaimed when she saw Usagi "What took you so long?"

The girls and Motoki all looked towards Usagi with confusion written all over their face.

" What happened?" Minako and Motoki asked

"Why don't you ask your friend?" Haruka replied "I thought I can trust to keep them safe and away from trouble!"

"I don't understand." Motoki looked towards Usagi confused then his face whitened "What did he do to you?" He yelled.

"Motoki…we were only talking." Usagi replied calmly.

"Where is he?" it was obvious that he didn't believe her story. By now everyone in the room was looking and talking about the show they put on.

"I already told you that we were only talking…"

"You could have talked here too, but no;" Haruka interrupted her "you had to go in to the office and …"

"Haruka!" Usagi was afraid that the older woman will loose control any minute now. "We only talked so chill. We should go." Usagi hurriedly told Motoki good bye and left the Crown with her friends and Haruka following her. Motoki watched them until Haruka's car disappeared from sight then hurried to the office to talk … better said to demand some answers from his friends. He found him sitting on the couch looking out in to space.

"What happened in here?" He yelled "Haruka was very upset when she came back to the front; she even had a fight with Usagi before they left…"

"They had fight?" Mamoru grabbed his friend's shoulders.

"Yes they had, but didn't say anything about what had happened in here. Please. Tell me you didn't try to seduce her!"

"I didn't try to seduce her. We came here to talk but…" Mamoru turned away from his friend.

" But …?" Motoki wasn't going to let him leave until he told him everything.

"She kissed me, at first I was shocked but then we started kissing again and I got a little carried away."

"What?" Motoki was shocked and his face was white as a sheet "She is only 14! 14! You don't get carried away with someone that young."

"I know that. I just…"

"Tell me you didn't have sex." Motoki interrupted his friend.

"Of course not."

"How far did you get?"

"We were only kissing…and lying on the couch. I stopped right before Haruka entered." Mamoru tried to defend himself.

"Mamoru, you know that I consider you my brother" Motoki went to the window and looked out to the street "but I won't let you hurt her."

"You don't understand!" Mamoru said "I really like her. You know me I don't get this interested in women. Do I want to have sex with her? No. I want to make love to her. She is addictive. I just couldn't break the kiss."

"I can't believe you just said that." Motoki was dumbfounded.

"I can't say that I already love her with all my heart, but I am falling for her and rapidly. No other woman kissed me or touched me with the passion she did."

"What do you mean?" Motoki was taken aback by what he just heard.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that she tried to seduce me." Mamoru laughed.

"She is only a child, how would she know how to…"

"It's crazy." Mamoru shook his head "It's like she knows what drives me crazy."

"I am sure of one thing. If you like her then you will have to wait until she gets older." Motoki advised.

"That won't be hard. To wait I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…we will have an ocean between us." Mamoru saw the confusion in his friends' eye so he continued "I have to start to work in a hospital to get some practice. I won't be able to come for at least a year."

"Wow. I really got used to your visits."

"After a year I will be able to come twice a year."

"Does she know?" Motoki asked

"Not yet." Motoki responded "Look at the bright side. In three years I will finish the university and come home permanently. She will be already 17."

"You forget a few things. She doesn't know about this plan."

"I will tell her later when we will meet. I am sure that she will agree." Mamoru said confidently.

"She is also very beautiful. You will have many competitors." Motoki laughed.

"Her father, uncle and Haruka will keep the others away from her." They both laughed. "I hope she won't get in trouble. If Haruka tells her father what she saw he will send her to the end of the world only to keep her away from me."

"I hope so too. But I am not worried about her. I am worried about you. If they find out they will hunt you down."

"Don't scare me even more." Mamoru sighed "I have to go. Thanks for listening to me."

"Bye."

The next day Usagi woke up early in the morning. She was worried about the meeting with Haruka later that day. After 10 minutes of trying without success to go back to sleep she went downstairs to have some breakfast.

"Good morning, honey." Ikuko greeted her daughter "Why did you get up so early?"

"Good morning, mom. I couldn't sleep anymore."

"You have some fresh juice on the table. Oh. Before I forget, Michiru called a while ago. She said it's about the meeting you planned for today." Ikuko informed her shocked daughter. "Did you forget about it?"

"No…of course not."

"I have to go. Call me later so I know when you will get home. Bye"

"Okay. Have a nice day."

Usagi waited until her mother closed the door behind her and dialed Haruka's number.

"I'm going to kill her." She mumbled while she waited for Haruka to answer the phone "I clearly told her not to talk to anyone about the past…and what does she do? She awakens Neptune."

"Hi, Haruka. Well you did tell me to call you. Yes. I know. See you there. Bye."

Usagi was pissed; her plan was compromised. She knew that it will take everything she got to convince the other woman to cooperate with her.

"Luna. Where is she?" Usagi yelled "I don't need this right now!" upset because she couldn't find Luna Usagi changed and left the house in a few minutes. The walk towards the outer senshi's house was long and nerve-racking for her.

"You took your time, princess." Uranus greeted her when she entered the living room.

"Good morning to you too, Haruka."

"First we want to talk to you about the senshi business, then the other…problem." Haruka stated but before Usagi could have responded she and Michiru were on their knees. "Princess Serenity, we would like to…"

"Stop this." Usagi interrupted them then looked towards Setsuna who was sitting on the couch. "Since Setsuna is here I believe you already know my answer to your question."

"She told us, but I can't believe you would do something that foolish." Haruka said

"Well you should believe it."

"It's insane."

"What is insane?" Usagi retorted "I am a senshi, I am going to fight. I want the senshi to be friends, a big and happy family."

"We were born to protect you. It is our duty." Haruka yelled

"That is rubbish. You are not a robot; you are a living person, who has his own life."

"But…" Haruka was interrupted by Michiru who placed her hands on her lovers shoulders.

"Haruka…calm down." She tried to calm her fiery tempered partner then turned to Usagi "Setsuna talked about some plan you have."

"Yes, I have a plan. Please Haruka lets sit down and listen to me." Usagi waited until Haruka nodded then she started to explain her plan.

"I listened to you and I understand your motives, but I agree with you only partly." Haruka said.

"Thank you." Usagi was relieved.

"Don't thank me. I said I partly agree with you not that I will let you fight alone."

"You can be at her side without compromising her plan." Luna interjected from the window.

"Luna! When did you get here?" Michiru asked startled by the cats sudden appearance.

"I've been here for awhile now." She responded.

"What did you mean?" Haruka asked "I don't agree with her fighting alone. It is our duty to protect her."

"You don't need to protect me." Usagi shook her head "I don't want guardians. You want to fight?"

"Of course!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Then fight with me." Usagi pleaded.

"I will awake the others if you won't." Haruka threatened.

"Haruka! Don't threaten me!" Usagi yelled.

"Don't worry Usagi. She doesn't have the power to awaken them." Luna said

"I can always tell them the truth."

"Haruka, don't make me take drastic measures!" Usagi warned.

"Stop this both of you!" Luna piped in "You two will never change. Haruka don't treat her like a helpless child and you Usagi should start acting like the princess you are and not some spoiled brat. Got it?"

"Sorry." The two said in unison.

"I only want you to be happy and safe." Haruka said

"I know. I'm sorry. I snapped."

"I think that we could come to a compromise." Luna said "The outer senshi can help you train and that way they will see for themselves you are well prepared."

"Lets say that I agree; she will only fight alone when she will be able to win against me and Michiru. Do you agree with that?"

"It's a deal."

"We will always watch over you. We won't interfere, but we will be present at every battle." Michiru added and Usagi nodded.

"Now that this is settled can you tell me how were you awakened?" Setsuna asked

"I want to know that too. Why were you so upset in the morning when you contacted me?" Luna asked curious.

"You see Luna,…"

"Usagi, I'm sorry but they have to know." Haruka interrupted her. "Yesterday the inner senshi and the princess were at a party."

"Motoki's party." Luna nodded.

"I was chosen to give them a ride home. When I arrived Usagi was nowhere around so I went to find her. She was in the office with Mamoru. They were in a rather compromising situation."

"What?" Luna yelled furiously "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, Luna. I swear." Usagi hurried with the response afraid of the adviser's reaction.

"Yeah right. He was on top of you with his hands wondering in places I rather don't remember." Haruka interjected.

"No. Luna. You have to believe me." Usagi had to hide behind Setsuna because Luna had her claws out ready to attack.

"You…told me…that…you can…handle him!" the cat approached her mistress menacingly.

"I…it's true we got a little carried away but he stopped it before we could have done anything more. He was apologizing when Haruka burst in the room." Usagi tried to calm the two homicidal women.

"Look, Usagi. I know it is hard to be this young with the memories you have, but in this time you have to wait before you can pick up your relationship with him where you left it on the Moon." Michiru stated.

"You could try to understand Haruka and Luna too." Setsuna said "They only want to keep you away from harm. These two always looked at you as your big sisters. We are the same as we were on the moon and our feelings are the same too."

"I know. I am sorry. What happened last night was a mistake. I know that. It won't happen again."

"You're darn well it won't!" Luna breathed "You are not allowed to see him until you are at least 18 or 19 got it?"

"You know that she will see him even if you forbid it." Michiru stated flatly.

"Michiru!" Haruka and Luna exclaimed.

"Don't look at me like that. I have a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Setsuna asked.

"Usagi, you are allowed to meet with him only in public places: parks, restaurants, movie theatre, etc. You will also keep us informed on the exact hour you have your date."

"That is just too harsh, Michiru." Usagi whined.

"These are the rules. If you break them Haruka will pay a visit to Mamoru and it won't be pleasant. Take it or leave it." Setsuna added with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Okay." Usagi nodded in defeat "It's a deal."

"Good." Haruka answered.

Just then Usagi's phone rang and she paled when she saw who the caller was. "Hi. Yeah, I'm up. At Haruka's place. When? Okay. In the park, near the rose gardens. See you then. Bye."

"I take it you have a date with him today." Setsuna smiled

"Where?" Luna asked

"In the park near my house. In half an hour."

"One more thing before you leave." Michiru interjected "What about Hotaru?"

"I don't know. What do you think we should do?" Usagi asked

"The chances are that she will awaken soon; since the three of us are already fully awakened." Michiru told her.

"I don't understand." Usagi said confused "I thought I am the only one who can awaken the full power and memories of the senshi."

"With the inner senshi that is correct. With us it is a little different." Setsuna explained "Since three out of four are awakened already the bond will get stronger between us; and she has very powerful psychical power too."

"Then it is settled. I will talk with her tomorrow after the training."

"How did your parents take it?" Michiru asked curious.

"I talked with the relatives of all the senshi. Everyone took it well; they are supportive of my plan. I only had some minor difficulties with my father and uncle. They are protective with all the girls not just with me. They already have weekly meetings with the relatives of the other senshi."

"They formed a group?" Michiru asked astonished.

"Yes." Luna replied "I give them a summary of what we are doing on every meeting they have."

"I think they are a little too involved, but can't stop them from having these meetings." Usagi said shaking her head.

"For now we don't have to worry about them, but they understand that when the enemy strikes they have to stay back, don't they?" Haruka asked concerned.

"I don't know. I told them they can't help us fight." Usagi answered.

"Maybe we should think about possible hideouts for them. In case we need it." Michiru advised

"We still have time to think about that." Setsuna told them "Usagi you should be going or you will be late."

"Haruka will you give me a ride?" Usagi asked

"Of course. I want to be near in case he tries something." Haruka smiled evily.

The two left the house leaving the rest of the occupants laughing. The ride was short and silent; they spoke only once, Haruka told her that she will be close by watching them and Usagi nodded.

In the park Usagi found Mamoru sitting on a bench in the center of the rose garden near the fountain.

"I'm so glad you came. I was afraid that you got in trouble." Mamoru said while he got up from the bench and hugged her.

"I made an agreement with Haruka." Usagi answered.

"What kind of agreement?"

"I have to announce her every time we meet." She looked at Mamoru and blushed "That is if you want us to meet again."

"Of course I want to meet with you. That is all? You have to announce her?" Mamoru asked skeptical.

"Not exactly. We have to meet in public places…and I am sure she or Michiru will show up at one time or another." Usagi whispered.

"That is not that bad." Mamoru whispered.

"If we don't do anything stupid we should be fine."

"Trust we won't do anything stupid." Mamoru said seriously "It is safer not to play with fire, and you my dear in our case are the fire."

"What?" Usagi asked blushing furiously

"It is better for my health I think to just resume our physical relationship to hand holding." Mamoru stated "I don't trust my self enough to do anything more."

Usagi couldn't speak a word. The past was repeating itself; Mamoru was going to wait for her just as he had done in the past as Endimion.

"We do have to talk about something important. Why don't we walk a bit around the gardens?" Mamoru asked

"Sure, that would be nice." Usagi said aloud then lowered her voice "Haruka likes to walk anyway." They both laughed thinking about the other woman who was standing near the trees.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know where to start from. I really like you and I think that we could have something beautiful in the future…"

"In the future? What do you mean?"

"You see I am leaving in a few days. I have to go back to the states and I won't be able to come to visit for a year."

"One year? Why?" Usagi asked hurt.

"I am starting my practice in a week. If I don't do it I won't be able to finish the University."

"I understand. This practice is for one year only?"

"No. It's for three years, but in the second and third year I will be able to take some time out. Not much a couple of weeks per year."

"So next year you will be able to come during the summer?" Usagi asked hopefully

"I really hope so." Mamoru nodded "I know it's much to ask and you are still young, but we could keep in touch on the internet and on the phone…"

"Shut up for one second." Usagi said playfully while she put a finger on his lips "I will wait for you, if that is what you are asking." Mamoru nodded "On one condition."

"And that is?"

"You won't lie to me; if you meet someone you like and will want to be with that person you will tell me. Don't cheat me, don't break my heart…promise me." Usagi said.

"I promise you. I really want to make this work. I won't hurt you." Usagi looked over Mamoru's shoulder and saw Haruka near them, but she couldn't care less. She pulled Mamoru closer to her and kissed him. At first he was shocked and afraid for his life knowing that Haruka was so close to them but after a few minutes he relaxed.

They spent the rest of the day together walking, talking and laughing. They didn't even notice when Haruka left them alone. The truth to be told they didn't even care.

Around six o'clock Usagi went home happier then ever before. What more could a girl wish for; she had her family, friends and the man she always loved.

Monday came quicker then she liked it, but what can you do about it? Luna woke her up early in the morning and they went together towards the cave to meet up with the three outer senshi.

"Are you going to awake Sailor Saturn's power today?" Luna asked tired of the silence.

"I thought …" Usagi suddenly stopped and was looking in the direction of the cave where four figures stood. "I don't think it's necessary." She finally added.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked shocked "You promised … Where are you going? Stop! I am talking to you!" Luna yelled and ran after Usagi. She understood why Usagi told her those things when they reached the entrance of the cave.

"It's nice to see you princess." Sailor Saturn greeted them "You too Luna."

"It's nice to see you too Hotaru." Usagi said while she hugged the other girl, then turned towards Uranus "You just couldn't wait could you?"

"Hey! I resent that." Haruka replied "We met by coincidence and I thought that it was as a better situation then any to talk to her."

"Whatever. You didn't trust me." Usagi replied

"I already…"

"Don't start you two. It's only 6 in the morning." Artemis interrupted.

"He is right. We have to start your training. You can fight after wards." Neptune added and went inside the cave. Everyone else followed.

"Let's get started already." Uranus said "Transform."

"Isn't someone anxious?" Usagi mocked

"The sooner we start the sooner you will see that we were right."

"Don't start." Luna interjected before Usagi could respond "We had an agreement. Stick with it."

"We thought about it with Luna and made a decision. Saturn and Pluto will work separately with Usagi while Uranus and Neptune will train her together." Artemis stated.

"She will first work with you then she will fight with the youmas in the simulating room." Luna added.

"That is fine with me." Neptune said smiling "But she will only fight in the real world when she will be able to win against Uranus and me. Only then will we accept her as a senshi."

"That is fine with me." Usagi nodded.

"I should go first." Saturn added "We should start her training with a psychical training."

"I agree." Pluto said "Then I will come second." Everyone nodded.

"We should leave now and let you to work." Uranus said.

"We are staying to supervise." Luna said pointing to Artemis and herself.

When the other three senshi left the two cats went to the control room leaving Saturn and Moon alone.

"What did you mean by psychical training?" Usagi asked once they were alone.

"You can't always trust what you see or hear. The enemy might try luring you in a trap with illusions. We have to make sure that you can stay focused on the battle even in extreme circumstances."

"How will we do that?"

"Today we will meditate." Saturn said smiling "Come. Let's go sit down near the fountain." They walked to the fountain and Saturn showed her how she was supposed to sit. "Empty your mind. Try to shut out the noises you hear and concentrate only on the water. The sound it makes as it flows. Do you understand?" She waited until Usagi nodded "Good. Let's do it then." They both stayed in that position for the next two hours. Usagi wasn't really with what she has accomplished but Hotaru calmed her down saying that it will take a few more sessions until she will get a 100%.

After the training Usagi rushed to the temple where her friends already waited for her. They bombed her with questions the moment she entered; they wanted to know what happened between her and Mamoru at the party, where was she the day before and this morning.

"I already told you! Nothing happened!" Usagi breathed

"You are talking with us not your father." Minako replied

"Spill girl." Rei demanded

"Haruka wouldn't be that angry if you were only talking." Makoto added while Ami only nodded.

"Okay, okay. We were…kissing when Haruka walked in. That is why he was so upset." She didn't lie; she only kept a part of the happenings out.

"Go girl." Minako cheered.

"So you were with Mamoru all day yesterday?" Ami asked

"I wish. We only met in the afternoon. In the morning I was with Haruka and Michiru." All the girls listened to her story about the deal she made with Haruka open mouthed.

"I can't believe her!" Minako screeched "I am telling you that we are going to die single if it is after them. They are insane." The other four teenagers only nodded.

"I can't do anything about it because she threatened to talk to dad." _And with you _Usagi finished in thought. They spent the rest of the morning talking about the situation Usagi was in, her relationship with Mamoru and the fact that she was going to wait for him while he is going to be in the states.

"I hope he doesn't expect you to become a noun while he is away." Makoto piped in.

"The summer vacation just started." Ami stated "We have a lot of great plans for the coming two month."

"Don't worry guys." Usagi laughed "I said we will keep in touch but that doesn't mean I will stay in front of the computer all day long. And he has to work too."

"We have to celebrate that we finished the 8th grade." Rei said and all the girls cheered.

The days went by quickly for Usagi: in the mornings she had her training sessions, in the afternoons she hung out with the girls and she had dates with her prince in shining armor. Unfortunately they were never alone, these days Luna always was present.

Friday Haruka took her to the airport so she could say good bye to Mamoru. The two lovers talked quietly while Haruka stood a few meters away from them talking with Motoki but always keeping an eye at them.

"Will she hurt me if I give you a good bye kiss?" Mamoru asked looking towards Haruka.

"I don't know, but I assure you that I will if you don't." Usagi said laughing and pulled Mamoru towards herself; it was a short and innocent kiss but it was like oxygen for the two.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi. Thank you for the great reviews you sent me. I would also like to thank the readers who don't send a review but are interested in the story. It means a lot to me knowing that my story is read and liked by so many. Here is the new Chapter. Enjoy! Please read and review.

I would also like to wish Happy Easter Holidays for all my readers.

**Chapter 8 – The rainbow crystals (part one)**

One year later

"Deep submerge!"

"World shaking!"

The two attacks were closing in on Sailor Moon rapidly. She used the wand to deflect them but was thrown against the wall; she couldn't attack back and was exposed to further attacks.

"Just as I thought." Uranus said in a mocking voice "You are not strong enough. You can't defeat us."

"It looks like you failed, Princess." Neptune added.

"No! It's not over yet." Sailor Moon tried to get up, but fall back.

"Oh. Did we hurt the little princess' feelings? You are not…" Uranus cut the end of the sentence because of the light Sailor Moon's body started to emit; in a few seconds the whole training room was engulfed by the light which was getting brighter with every passing second.

_Flashback _

_A lonely girl was hiding behind a large tree in the gardens. Her attention was focused on eight girls who were training. They were her protectors and friends…she hoped. _

"_They don't trust. They treat me like a baby." She thought to herself._

_She knew that they cared about her, but did they love her as their friend, as their sister as she loved and cared about them. They thought of her like a little child who needed help with everything, but they weren't able to give her what she really needed: their trust. Their trust that she would be able to defend herself if needed; that she didn't need their protection at all times. While she was lost in her thoughts the training continued and one of the attacks hit the tree she was hiding behind. _

"_What were you thinking?" Uranus yelled when she woke up._

"_Do you want to get yourself killed?" Mars asked annoyed "You know that you are not allowed to this part of the gardens when we are training!"_

"_I am sorry!" Serenity whispered "I only wanted to ask you one more time to train me."_

"_What?" all eight asked at once._

"_Which part of NO don't you understand?" Uranus asked rolling her eyes._

"_Princess, we already told you it is impossible." Mercury said calmly "You are the crowned princess of the Silver Millennium. You can't fight." _

"_You are princesses of your respective planets too." Serenity argued._

"_Yes. That is correct, but we are destined to be sailor senshi, we are destined to fight evil and protect you." Venus added._

"_Be a good girl and go back to your chambers." Uranus told her "Luna should be looking for you by now."_

"_Don't treat me like a child!" Serenity said with teary eyes._

"_Oh. Forgive me your highness." Uranus bowed "Did I hurt the little princess' feelings? You are not a senshi and you won't become one while I am alive. That is a promise."_

"_Uranus!" Pluto held up her hand "Show respect towards the Princess."_

"_No! Let her talk. I want to hear what she has to say. It is about time I found out the truth." Usagi interrupted "I thought we are friends that you care about me and my feelings; but now I see that I am no more than a Princess to you, a job and destiny."_

"_You know we all love you very much." Jupiter tried to calm the spirits "but we have to protect you. We can do it the best if you are away from the battles."_

_Serenity suddenly stood up and started to walk towards the castle; after a few steps she stopped and looked back over her shoulders._

"_One day I will become a senshi, one day I will break you free from your vows. We will be equal."_

_End of flashback _

The light died down and everyone was surprised to see Uranus and Neptune on the floor with Sailor Moon standing in front of them.

"I was promised you that I will become a senshi, I will free you from the vow you took, and we will be equal." Sailor Moon whispered "I will keep that promise no matter what. As you can see, I am much more powerful than you. The problem was that I didn't know the extent of my power and every attack, but thanks to you I don't have that problem any more. Thanks to your mocking Uranus my full power as a senshi has awakened."

"Sailor Moon!" Luna yelled from somewhere behind her "Release them from that shield right now."

Sailor Moon looked over her shoulders and saw Luna, Pluto and Saturn rushing towards her.

"As you wish." While she said that Uranus and Neptune got to their feet.

"What was that?"

"That was the real power of Sailor Moon." Luna answered "You just unlocked her powers."

"I didn't know she is this powerful." Neptune said stunned of the power she felt just a few seconds ago.

"She is." Atremis said smiling "She will be even more powerful when she will have the Silver Crystal."

"So…did I pass the test?" Sailor Moon asked holding back laughter.

"What the hell! Yes you did. But we will be watching and when you will get in to trouble we will interfere." Uranus told her not happy at all that her Princess will fight.

"You mean if I will get in trouble, right?" Usagi asked

"We should go and celebrate." Saturn asked before Uranus could reply.

"Yes. You are right." Usagi said laughing.

Everyone nodded, detransformed and followed the teenager to the nearest restaurant. Everyone had a grate time, everyone but Haruka who was grumpy and irritated. She still couldn't believe that her Princess succeeded in defeating her.

"Usagi, don't forget about the meeting tomorrow afternoon." Luna told her charge.

"Don't worry Luna." Usagi tried to calm her advisor and friend. "Do you think you will be able to locate the rainbow crystals by then?"

"I sure hope so." Artemis sighed "With your wand connected to the main computer it should go fast enough."

"Good. I want to put my hands on those crystals as soon as possible." Usagi admitted.

"Are you worried about something?" Michiru asked suspicious.

"Hotaru had some visions about the Dark Kingdom a few days ago." Usagi told the others then turned towards Hotaru and signaled her to tell the others what she had seen.

"I saw how the youmas attacked the city and destroyed everything in their path. It wasn't very clear though." She explained "I don't understand. We still have almost two years."

"I also sensed something, a few days ago, but it was very weak. My mirror didn't show anything when I looked."

"Do you think it is possible for the seal to be broken earlier than we were told?" Artemis whispered.

"Mother told me that we have three years. That was a year ago."

"So…technically we still have two more years, right?" Setsuna asked looking around.

"Yes." Luna hurried with the response "I think you have these feelings and visions because they are fighting the seal."

"Is it possible for them to attack sooner?" Michiru asked

"Yes, it is possible, but not this soon. You started to sense the increase of the dark energy a few days ago, right?" Artemis asked looking at Hotaru and Michiru who both nodded "The seal is very powerful, they won't be able to break free from it easily. We may not have two more years, but they won't attack tomorrow either."

"I hope you are right. We need to find the crystals. They could be anywhere." Usagi sighed.

"The girls should start training as well." Setsuna suddenly said.

"No." Usagi declared "I know that you are worried, I am too, but I want them to have a normal life as long as possible."

"Are you kidding? We never had normal lives. We were always in the center of attention because of something: talent, intelligence, personality, skills and behavior. We always stand out."

"They will start to train in one year. My decision is final." Usagi declared "They have their basic attacks that will be enough to fight off youmas in case they attack before planned."

"Their basic attacks only?" Hotaru asked astonished "Why?"

"They are not fully awakened yet." Luna interjected "I woke only a part of them."

"How can they get the rest of their power?" Haruka asked knowing that they will need all the senshi at full power in the upcoming fight.

"There are two ways." Artemis took over "They can get to their full power by themselves but it's a long process, it can take years."

"We don't have the time." Michiru interjected.

"The second possibility is that Usagi awakens them." Artemis nodded.

"I already told you that I will awaken them when the time comes. Don't worry." Usagi replied.

"You need the Silver Crystal to do that right?" Hotaru interjected.

"Thankfully not." Luna answered in Usagi's place "As the princess she has the necessary power to awaken them."

"I thought she needed the crystal to do that."

"We thought too in the beginning, but we analyzed her energy and power level on the main computer." Artemis explained "She can do it without the crystal."

"It's a good thing too." Luna piped in

"And why is that?" Usagi raised an eyebrow "If I do it without the crystal I will be incapacitated for a few hours."

"You can always wait until you are married." Luna shot back

"What does marriage have to do with this?" Haruka asked dumbfounded

"The crystal can be reunited…"

"That doesn't matter." Usagi gave Luna a stern look "I have to go. The girls are already waiting for me. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Usagi."

"You don't have to tell them, you know?" Usagi whispered to Luna once outside of the restaurant.

"I think they have a right to know."

"Never in history did the senshi know how the crystal is reunited. Only the royal family of the Moon and the direct advisor knew. Let's keep it that way."

"You are only afraid that Haruka won't let Mamoru near you if he knew." Luna shot back "Anyways when you will retrieve the crystals you will give them to me for safe keeping."

"Why?"

"That way I will know if you did something you shouldn't have."

"Great." Usagi breathed

The rest of the day went by with Usagi and friends playing games in the Crown.

"I really had a strange dream last night." Rei said suddenly when they sat at the table having some refreshments.

"What kind of dream?" Usagi asked alarmed fearing that her friend had a flashback of her past life.

"It was really weird." Rei said blushing "In my dream I was in a big room with the sacred fire in the middle of it. Only it was bigger than the fire from the temple. There was a man there too."

"A man?" Minako shrieked

"What were you doing?" Makoto asked

"I think we were… lovers." She continued to blush.

"Details." Ami simply demanded.

"We were talking. He told me that he loved me, that he will never hurt me or betray me. Then we started kissing. My dream ended here. The strange thing is I can't remember anything about him: his face, hair color, eye color. Nothing at all, but I remember the conversation we had and the sensations when we kissed."

"Wow." Was all the girls could say.

"Usagi! Are you okay?" Ami asked the girl next to her who was white as the walls.

"Yeah…I am fine. Only a little tired I guess." She lied, she wasn't fine. Not at all. This wasn't a dream, it was a memory. She remembered the Princess of Mars telling this exact story to Minako on the Moon. It was the day when she finally accepted her feelings for Jadeite. Why did Rei dream about it? Are the memories slowly coming back to them? That couldn't happen. She won't allow it. She needed more time to prove herself. She already had their sincere friendship, she was sure about that, but she still needed to prove herself as a senshi.

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Ami advised

"That's right. Don't want to get sick now of all times, right?" Makoto asked

"Mamoru is coming in two weeks right?" Rei asked

"Yes he is."

"What are you waiting for then?" Minako laughed "Go home and get some rest."

"Thanks guys. Sorry…"

"Don't worry about us. We still have the whole summer to spend time together." Makoto said not knowing that in her mind Usagi was apologizing for lying to them yet again.

"_I hope they will understand why I did this and forgive me."_ Usagi thought as she walked home.

She was really depressed and didn't want to talk to anyone so she went to bed early and stayed there until lunch came the next day. She really didn't want to get out of bed, but knew that Luna would kill her if she didn't show up for the meeting. So she had something to eat, got dressed and went to the cave where three humans and two cats were arguing.

"Hi guys. What's going on?"

"We have some bad news." Luna told her charge.

You weren't able to find the crystals." Usagi breathed, but became confused when Luna shook her head. "What is the problem then?"

"The host of the blue crystal is Reika." Artemis replied plainly.

"Reika… Motoki's girlfriend?" Usagi asked shocked

"That's not the only problem we have. Rei's grandfather is the host of the indigo crystal." Artemis added shaking his head.

"Oh my God." Usagi suddenly sat down on a chair "What are we going to do?"

"Well…Reika doesn't need to find out your identity; you can find herlike Sailor Moon, retrieve the crystal and heal her…but grandpa…"

"He has the right to know the truth."Usagi interrupted.

"Yes he does. Do you want the other relatives to know?"

"We did promise to tell them everything." Michiru added.

"Besides…we need a secure place where Usagi can retrieve the crystal from him. We can't do it at the temple or at our house."

"I will tell them tonight." Luna nodded "They have their meeting."

"I can retrieve the crystal from grandpa tomorrow or the day after. What do you think about the others?"

"As I already told you Reika has the blue crystal, she is in Africa." Luna started her explanation. "The host of the red crystal is a named man Joe, a famous game player, he is in Austria; the host of the orange crystal is a priest who is in the Vatican and will stay their in the upcoming month; Ryo Urawa is the host of the yellow crystal, he is in Canada; the host of the green crystal is Yumeno Yumenii, an artist who is currently in America; the last host, as unbelievable as it seems it's a cat. You have the information about them in this file." Luna gave Usagi a file.

"How am I supposed to travel this much? They are all over the world."Usagi exclaimed.

"You're unbelievable, woman." Haruka shook her head "You are the Moon Princess and Sailor Moon. You can teleport."

"For your information Luna banned a part of my powers, I can't teleport."

"That was so you won't get any ideas to visit Mamoru in the states. From now on you will be able to use it." Luna told her.

"So…when do we get started?" Hotaru asked.

"This week I will retrieve the crystal from grandpa and the cat. Next week I will go to one host per day." Usagi explained her plan "This will go sooner then we planned. I thought it will take at least a few months."

"Without the computer it would have taken." Artemis clarified her.

"That is all for now. Artemis and myself are going to talk to the relatives tonight and let you know the date and time we set. Go home and rest. It is late."

It was late indeed the moon was high in the sky and the stars were brighter than ever. Usagi sat on the couch with Shingo telling him the newest development when their parents returned home with Luna.

"I told you to get some rest." Luna said without greeting the two teenagers.

"You know that I couldn't possibly sleep without knowing what you decided."

"It is going to happen tomorrow night." Kenji took over "We have to go to the cave you use at 10 pm."

"I was shocked when Luna told us." Ikuko added

"I was shocked too, but it will be alright. I will retrieve the crystal and heal him." Usagi said confidently.

"What happens if he will attack you?" Kenji asked

"In that case I will fight him." Usagi answered calmly. "But I don't want to give him the chance."

"Don't start, Kenji." Ikuko exclaimed when she saw that her husband was getting ready to star an argument. "And you two got to bed. It is really late."

"Good night." The two yelled as they ran upstairs.

Every where you looked you could only see worried faces. They were all gathered in the simulation room to retrieve the first rainbow crystal.

"Don't worry." Luna broke the silence "He won't get hurt."

"What about Usagi?" Kenji asked "You said that after the crystal is out of his body he will he will turn into a youma."

"I can handle him." Usagi tried to calm her father.

"What happens if he is stronger than you?"

"We will be here too." Sailor Pluto approached the arguing trio of Luna, Usagi and Kenji. "If needed we will help her fight the youma."

"Why can't you fight it from the beginning?"

"Dad!" Usagi interrupted him "I know you are worried and afraid for me, but you have to understand that only I have the power to retrieve the crystal from his body and heal him. I need you to trust me"

"I do trust you, but you are my daughter and I don't want you to get hurt."

"She won't get hurt. The outers won't let that happen. Usagi transform. The rest of you come to the control room with can't stay here." Luna gave the instructions. Everyone but Usagi, grandpa and the outer senshi followed Luna and Artemis to safety.

"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi yelled out her transformation phase after Luna gave her the sign that it was okay to start.

"The four of you stay back." Sailor Moon instructed the outer senshi then turned to grandpa Hino "I am sorry…I think it will hurt a little…"

"Don't worry about it. I trust you." He smiled encouragingly at her.

Sailor Moon nodded and summoned her Moon Wand.

"What is she doing?" Dr. Tomoe asked aloud when Sailor Moon only stood there apparently not doing anything.

"She is concentrating her power on the wand to retrieve the crystal from his body." Artemis explained and seconds later a bright beam shot out from her wand and connected itself with the older mans body. For a few more seconds it was quiet then to everyone's horror grandpa started to scream. Where the beam touched his body a small indigo colored crystal appeared and flew into the outstretched hands of Sailor Moon. In the same time grandpa's body was engulfed in a black smoke. When it dissipated in his place stood a red youma.

"Jiji!" the youma screeched and threw an energy attack at Sailor Moon, who jumped out of harms way and sent one of her own attacks in response. "Moon paralyze." The youma froze in place. The only thing it could move was its eyes which were terrified. Sailor Moon looked into his eyes for a few seconds "I am sorry I hurt you grandpa. Moon Healing Escalation." The stand Byers alls covered their eyes; the room was engulfed in a bright silvery white light. When it died down Sailor Moon was shaking the unconscious man on the floor.

"Grandpa!" Sailor Moon yelled "Luna where are you? Come here. What is going on? The healing shouldn't hurt him. Did I do something wrong?"

"Sailor Moon." Uranus tried to drag the panicked girl away from the man.

"Calm down." Luna yelled running to her side "He is all right. He only needs to sleep for an hour or two. You did nothing wrong."

"Are you sure?" Sailor Moon asked still very nervous.

"Positive. This is the effect of the healing. You did great."

"Thank God."

"I hate to admit it but you did well in the battle." Uranus nodded "It seems you can handle the enemy quit well."

"That means a lot to me." Sailor Moon hugged Uranus "Thank you for trusting me."

"You did well this time, but a real battle with innocents involved is different. You will have to prove yourself their too." Sailor Neptune smiled.

"I will." Sailor Moon answered.

"Don't loose your temper." Sailor Saturn advised "Your power can't hurt the ones you use it against until they have some good in them."

"Go home and rest." Dr. Mizuno told Usagi "I will stay here with him until he wakes up."

"I would rather stay too if you don't mind." Usagi replied

"You must get some rest." Luna cut in "Tomorrow we have to find the cat, Rhett Buttler."

"You must do it tomorrow?" Ikuko asked "Can't you wait for a few days?"

"No, mom. It must be done tomorrow. I have plans with the girls for the weekend and next week I have one youma planned for each day. I don't want to take any risks. It must be done as soon as possible."

"Then let's go home. Luna is right. With that kind of schedule you need to rest as much as possible." Ikuko told her daughter. Usagi only nodded knowing that she didn't have any chance of winning against her mother who teamed up with Luna.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining high in the sky, but it wasn't uncomfortably warm. The park was full of people, children running around, teenagers practicing their favorite sport; family's gathered around the blankets, lovers walking hand in hand. Only one girl was alone on this perfect summer day. She was standing in the shadows of a large tree waiting for the perfect opportunity to do what she came here for. Her attention was on a young girl playing with her cat not far from her parents' blanket. Suddenly the woman called her daughter over to the blanket and her cat followed a black one into the woods without anyone noticing.

"Finally." Usagi sighed while she ran after the two cats. She caught up to them a few minutes later. She didn't wait anymore, she didn't have the patience. She transformed into Sailor Moon, summoned her wand and retrieved the rainbow crystal from the cat, which transformed into the shadow warrior.

"Bakene!" the shadow warrior yelled and attached Sailor Moon. She was surprised by the enemies approach, she was expecting an energy attack not a hand to hand combat, but she managed to kick it back from her body. While the youma was on the ground she charged her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" she aimed her tiara to the youma's legs. She didn't want to hurt it badly. The youma fell to the ground and stayed there giving her the time she needed to charge her wand. The part of the forest they were located in was engulfed in a blinding silvery white light; when it dissipated Usagi picked up the unconscious cat and started to walk back towards the park. She found the girl sitting on the blanket with a sad expression on her face.

"Hi. Is this your cat?" Usagi tried to gain the young girls attention

"Yes it is." The girl jumped to her feat excited "I thought he ran away from me…"

"I think he only wandered off."

"Why isn't he moving? What happened?" The young girl asked panicking.

"He is only tired. Just let him sleep for a few hours."

"Ok. Thank you for finding him." The girl yelled back over her shoulders as she ran off to find her parents.

"You did well." Luna said suddenly jumping up to her shoulders.

"Thanks Luna. I only wish there would be another way to retrieve the crystals." Usagi whispered.

"I know, but think that you are healing them of the evil they were possessed." Usagi nodded and walked out of the park under the watchful eyes of two figures hidden in the trees.

"You have to admit that she handled the situation well." One of the figures said.

"Yeah…but she still is the princess." The other one argued.

"You know first hand how it is to be alone. You should forget for a moment the fact that she is the princess and look at her like she asked you to: like a friend."

"I wasn't alone after I met you."

"But you were before we met, Haruka. Like I was alone too."

"You are right." Haruka nodded " but it is not the same. We were born to protect her, it is our destiny."

"We were her protectors, her guardians on the Moon. Not here. Not anymore. She didn't accept our vows."

"She is just stubborn."

"Give her a chance." Michiru advised "She is a good senshi; she is the most powerful. Who knows? Maybe we would be happier if we were all like a big family."

"I see she already convinced you."

"From the first moment." Michiru admitted "I already cared about her and was her friend when we regained our memories."

"Then why did you help me trying to scare her away from being a senshi? I mean you already accepted her as a part of our team."

"One thing is to accept her as a senshi and another completely different to let her face the enemy without experience and knowledge."

"Am I the only one who thinks she shouldn't fight?"

"Yes. Setsuna and Hotaru already accepted her as a senshi just like I did." Michiru replied calmly.

"I won't be alone for long." Haruka stated.

"What do you mean?"

"When Mars remembers, she will lock Usagi in her room and throw the key away." Haruka laughed.

"Don't be so sure. We were close to the princess in the past but the inners had en even tighter friendship with her. Maybe they will accept the situation without any problem."

"I am sure the prince will dislike the idea too." Haruka argued back

"She will be able to handle him. She always was."

"We will see."

"Just give her a chance. She already proved herself as a senshi." Michiru gave her partner a tender kiss. "Don't close up and repeat the past mistakes."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi. I am back with a new chapter. Thanks for the great reviews. Someone asked me how is it possible for Mr. Aino to be Mr. Tsukino's brother when they don't have the same name. The answer to that is really simple: they are half brothers with different fathers. That is the reason of them having different names. It was irrelevant for the story and that is why I didn't explain it sooner.

I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. Please read and review. I really want to know your opinions. Thanks.

**Chapter 9 – The rainbow crystals (part two) **

"Oh come on guys. It is our last night here. We should do something interesting." Minako whined.

"We don't have to go outside for that. We can stay inside and have a good time." Makoto added.

"What did you have in mind?" Rei asked while she turned off the TV.

"Well…we are all girls, we are friends but there are a lot of things we don't know about each other." Minako told them

"Yes you are right. We are all girls and friends." Ami laughed.

"I think I know what you have in mind." Usagi turned towards her cousin.

"I knew you would figure it out. Listen up guys. This is something we used to do with Usagi when we were younger." Minako explained.

"I don't want to play some kid's game." Rei whined.

"It is not a kid's game. It is a friendship game." Usagi took over "We met not a very long time ago, and although we are friends there are so many things that we don't know about each other. We first swear that all that is spoken here stays here then one person states something. Like 'I kissed a boy.' for instance and everyone who had the experience has to share it with the rest of us. Since we are not that young anymore I thought that at every round who shares an experience has to drink a couple of sips of wine. What do you think?"

"You are right in one thing: there are lot's of things we don't know about each other, but I don't know…"

"Come on Rei! I want to know your dirty little secrets." Minako interrupted her.

"I am only 15. I don't have dirty secrets." Rei yelled furiously but she was red all over.

"Yeah right."

"It doesn't leave this room, right?" Ami asked nervously and the cousins nodded "Let's do it."

"I will get the wine." Makoto ran to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and five glasses. After they poured the wine evenly in the glasses they made a circle in front of the fire place.

"Who will go first?" Ami asked.

"I will. I already told you want to know all your dirty secrets." Minako sat up straight "So listen up…"

After a few hours of blushing and secret revealing the girls knew about each other almost everything. They shared with each other embarrassing happenings from their childhood, school. They told each other about their crushes and experiences with boys. Although they were all virgins two of them were very close to having sex.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Minako demanded "You always tell me everything!"

"I was afraid you will freak out on me." Usagi tried to explain "Makoto didn't tell either."

"Hey! That's not fair." Makoto replied quickly "I didn't tell you guys because it happened at my old school. Besides I was only 13 I didn't know how you will react."

"The jerk lied to you and tried gave you drugs. It wasn't your fault to begin with." Ami said calmly

"It was a bad experience." Rei told her "Maybe we should transform, find him and make him pay for what he tried to do with you."

"Are you having suicidal tendencies?" Usagi asked calmly.

"You don't think we could handle him?" Rei asked annoyed.

"Don't misunderstand me. We could make him wish he wasn't even born, but who will defend us from Luna and Artemis after that?"

All the girls froze for a second trying to imagine the felines' reaction. They all got different scenarios in their mind but none of it was pleasant or had a happy ending.

"So…" Minako shook her head "Why did you let it go so far with Mamoru? You were never interested in boys before."

"I don't know." Usagi replied "I felt like he was the one for me. We got a little carried away, but I won't make that mistake again."

"You better not or Haruka will kill him." Makoto nodded "I am surprised she didn't attempt anything up until now."

"I told you about our agreement." Usagi replied quickly.

"What did you mean by 'the one for me'?" Ami suddenly asked.

"It all feels in place when I am with him. I can't really explain. Why do you ask?" Usagi asked suspicious.

"Well…you see…a few days ago Rei told us about a dream she had with some guy." Ami waited till everyone nodded "I had a similar dream too the exact night she had."

"What?" Usagi was shocked to hear to "Did you guys have a similar dream?" she turned toward her two other friends who simply nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us when I told you about my dream?" Rei asked confused

"I didn't know what to make of it…" Minako whispered "I remember that we had a sword fight and he won, he pulled me close to him and demanded his reward. I pushed him away and told him I had something more interesting in mind than a simple kiss. I told him to meet me in my chambers and walked away. I tried to seduce him."

"Wow." Was all Usagi could say "What about you two?"

"My dream was a little shorter and not that intense." Ami started to explain "I was in a huge library or somewhere with a lot's of books, when this guy came in and threw me against the wall; he told me he was fed up with my usual excuses and that all what matters are our feelings. Then he started to kiss me. The funny thing is that even though it seems he forced himself on me I wasn't afraid I was excited. Just like you said, Usagi, I felt that it was the most natural thing in the world. I felt that he was the one for me."

"And you think that it wasn't intense?" Minako raised her eyebrow.

"Your turn, Makoto." Ami tried to shift the focus to her friend.

"My dream was a little simpler. I was running in a forest, suddenly a man appeared in front of me and I jumped in his harms, he lifted me told me he was sure this day will come and kissed me. That is when I woke up."

"Neither of you remember how they look like?" Usagi asked and the other four just shook their head.

"I don't understand why we had these dreams. Do you think they are connected?" Ami suddenly asked. "Did yo have strange dreams too, Usagi?" But Usagi only shook her head.

"Maybe these are not simple dreams." Rei started to explain "Maybe these are memories from our past life."

"Do you think that is possible?" Makoto asked "Luna told us it will take a long time to regain our memories from the Moon. That we could regain our memory only when we will be prepared mentally and physically."

"I know what she told us. I am not 100% sure either, but what else can it be. I tried to ask the sacred fire for guidance, but it didn't show me anything." Rei further explained.

"You know what this means?" Minako suddenly shrieked "If you are right and the dreams we had are memories, we had lovers in the past life. Lovers, who we loved very much."

The discussion continued on for a few hours, but Usagi couldn't pay attention. Her mind was racing for answers. Why did the girls have those dreams about their past? Why are they dreaming of the exact same moment when they accepted their feelings towards the generals? What was going on? She was scared, scared of that her friends will remember their past before she could free the generals from Beryl and prove herself as a senshi. _"They can't remember, not yet. They will only suffer."_

"Earth to Usagi! What is wrong? Do you feel okay?" Ami asked concerned. Everyone was looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I am fine." Usagi tried to calm her friends "I am just a little tired and paced out. That is all."

"I am not surprised it is really late. We should try to sleep." Rei advised.

"You are right. We do have the early train back home and we still have to pack our things in the morning." Ami added.

"Let's get some sleep." Makoto said getting up from the floor. Everyone else followed suit and soon the four occupants of the house were sound asleep.

The next day Usagi was depressed, when she arrived home she went straightto her room to find Luna.

"I need to talk to you."

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Luna asked worried. She could see that her charge was very troubled by something.

"The girls had dreams about their past." Usagi said simply.

"What kind of dreams?" Luna asked worried. "Did they see anything important?"

"They had dreams about the period they accepted their feelings towards the generals. Thankfully they don't remember what they look like, but I am worried Luna. Does this mean their memories are returning?"

"No. Don't worry. You must understand that the love between the senshi and the generals was as strong as your love for Endimion. The feelings are starting to awake but the memories don't. Theoretically only you can revive the memories of the senshi."

"Practically we already had a surprise with the outers." Usagi shook her head "The inners could regain their memories every moment now."

"No. They are not strong enough. The power of the Moon Royal Family is stronger on the inner senshi than on the outer senshi."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. They are not powerful enough to break the seal."

"Thank God." Usagi sighed.

"Anyway I thought that maybe you should think of some reason why you won't be able to spend time with them this week."

"I don't have to. Ami is leaving tomorrow to visit her father, Makoto will have cooking class all week long, Minako leaves tomorrow for that model camp she was talking about and Rei will be kept busy by grandpa Hino."

"That's great. That way you can find the rest of the crystal without worrying about alibis." Luna laughed "If they are not here they won't get suspicious of you when you disappear every day for a few hours.

"Where do you want me to go first?"

"To Austria…to retrieve the red crystal. You will leave tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Got it. I'll go see what mom is doing." Usagi said and left the room.

A young man was walking down the sidewalk contempt with himself. He just won another game tournament. He was hurrying home to rest so he decided to take a shortcut through an alley. He didn't know what hit him; all of a sudden a bright beam of light hit him straight in the chest and he lost consciousness. Well he believed he did, what actually happened was a little different. When the beam connected itself with his body a small red crystal materialized and flew in the outstretched hand of Sailor Moon. She put the crystal away and took her fight stance.

"Gesen!" was all she heard when the smoke dissipated and the shadow warrior threw her way a black energy attack. She ducked out of the way and threw her tiara, but it didn't do much damage to the enemy. She cursed under her breath. This shadow warrior was stronger than the other two. She didn't have much time to think because another attack was heading her way, and fast. She summoned her wand and charged it. "Silver Moon Shock!" She cried out in the last minute. Her attack neutralized the shadow warriors attack and threw him against the wall. It was the chance she needed to heal him. She raised her wand high in the air and whispered her attack. Within seconds the alley was engulfed by the well known light. When the light died down Joe was lying face down on the payment and Sailor Moon was nowhere to be seen. A second later she materialized in her bedroom where Luna was already waiting for her. After she gave her and her family a short summary of what had happened and calmed everyone down, Usagi gave Luna the third rainbow crystal.

"Tomorrow you have to go to the Vatican and retrieve the orange crystal." Luna told Usagi after they got ready to sleep.

"I will go at night because there are too many people walking around in day time." Whit that said she turned to her side and fell asleep dreaming of her prince yet again.

She was standing in a dark room, the only light coming from the Moon. The room was simple: one bed, a table with two chairs and a closet. She was waiting for the priest to arrive. From where she was standing she heard noises of foot steps and a few minutes later the door opened and the lights were turned on.

"Who are you?" the shocked priest asked before a beam shot towards him and the orange crystal flew from his body towards the awaiting hand of Sailor Moon. In the next moment the shadow warrior named Bakushi was pinned to the wall and the comforting light of Sailor Moon's attack engulfed the whole room. When the light died down the priest was unconscious on the floor and Sailor Moon was nowhere to be seen.

"That was quick." Luna exclaimed when Sailor Moon appeared in the living room.

"Didn't you find him?" Shingo asked from where he was sitting.

"You are back already? Last night it took you longer." Her mother came in to the room.

"I didn't feel comfortable fighting with a priest." Usagi handed the crystal to Luna "I wanted to get over it as fast as possible."

"Anyway you did a great job." Luna told her charge "Tomorrow you have to go to Canada, so go get some rest."

"Canada it is. You will give me the details later. Right now I have to go. Mamoru is waiting for me." Luna only sighed knowing that she will only talk in vain from now on.

In Canada Usagi didn't have the same luck as she experienced before. She waited in Ryo Urawa's apartment for a few hours but he didn't show up, so she decided to go look for him. He was in that area, she was sure about that; the Moon Wand was reacting to the crystal's energy, she only needed to find him. It took her another hour until she found him sitting in a nearby park.

"I was expecting you." Ryo said when she approached him and Sailor Moon froze "I can predict the future, I am not a phony."

"You know why I am here?"

"Yes. I am prepared."

"I am sorry…" Sailor Moon whispered and shot the energy beam towards Ryo. A second later she was looking into the eyes of a shadow warrior.

"Bunpo!" The warrior screamed and attacked her. They fought for a couple of minutes before the park was engulfed by the pure power of Sailor Moon.

"What took you so long?" Haruka snapped when Sailor Moon appeared in the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Usagi asked after she detranformed and saw that not only her family and Luna was present but the outer senshi too.

"I've called them." Luna explained "You were gone for a long time and we were worried."

"It took me longer because he wasn't home and I had to find him."

"Are you alright?" Ikuko approached her daughter.

"I am fine mom." Usagi smiled "Only a little hungry."

Everyone laughed and followed Ikuko to the dining room. Through dinner Usagi had to tell them what she did and how she did it. The outers were extremely curious about the way she handled the battles they didn't participate in.

"Tomorrow you have to find Yumeno Yumeni in America." Luna told her charge after they went upstairs to her room.

"Two more to go and I am finished." Usagi sighed while she sat down on her bed.

"You should go to sleep. It was along week and it's still not over." Luna advised.

"Good night." Usagi nodded while she got under the covers.

She was standing in front of an art gallery completely in shock. Her attention was captured by the only painting which was exposed in that moment: a blond girl was sitting under the shades of the trees looking up into the sky with the Moon Castle in the background. Usagi entered the art gallery, her heart racing. Once inside she realized that all the paintings had one theme: the Silver Millennium. The first painting she encountered inside was about the senshi, generals, Endimion and herself. She was surprised by the accuracy of the painting, she remembered that day perfectly. It was the first time they met Endimion and the generals. She was only 14 and was sent to welcome the Earth Prince and his generals. The senshi were behind her eyeing suspiciously the newcomers. They didn't like or trust the earthlings as Sailor Uranus used to call them, but that changed over the years, mostly for the inner senshi. The other pictures to illustrated moments from the past; they were all centered on her and the senshi. There were pictures about her alone, or with her mother, her friends, Endimion, the generals. There were even paintings of each senshi with her respective lover. She was on a roller coaster of emotions and memories. Every painting was like a snapshot of her and those she held dear. She arrived to the last painting and her smile faltered. In the painting princess Serenity was standing on the top of the stairs alone and the senshi were walking away from her. Sadness overtook her. It was the moment it all started, her loneliness, her unhappiness. It was the time when the senshi started to distance them selves from her.

_Flashback_

_Princess Serenity was standing besides her mother in the throne room. Before them eight figures were kneeling on the white marble floor. _

"_As you all know we are gathered here because the evil is threatening our peace yet again." The Queen started her monologue "The target of the evil is Princess Serenity."_

"_We will protect the Princess. No one will harm her." Sailor Uranus stated and her comrades nodded in agreement. _

"_You were summoned here because so you can take the oath to protect the heir of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium." The Queen waited until everyone nodded "This oath will tie your life to my daughter's life until your death. You must understand that after tonight her life will be your number one priority, if needed you will have to protect her with the price of your own life…"_

"_No!" Princess Serenity exclaimed interrupting her mother._

"_My daughter, please. Do not interrupt me. You knew, we all knew this will happen one day."_

"_I won't accept their oaths of loyalty." Princess Serenity exclaimed shocking everyone. "They are my friends."_

"_The reason we met was to start to know you, so we could use those information when will take our oath. We were born to be your guardians. You won't stop us." Sailor Uranus yelled at the stunned princess._

"_If you consider us your friends you will accept our oaths." Sailor Venus added calmly._

_Princess Serenity cried while the senshi took the oath to protect that she was forced by the circumstances to accept. After the ceremony the eight of them were waiting for her on top of the stairs that led to the gardens._

"_We have training every morning so we won't be able to be at your side. Due to this fact we decided that you cannot leave the palace until one of us doesn't arrive to escort you." Sailor Uranus said dryly._

"_But…"_

"_We also decided that your entrance to the training room and garden is forbidden while we train there." Sailor Pluto added "It is for your own safety. You could get hurt."_

"_I thought that maybe I could train with you. You could teach me how to fight." Princess Serenity said desperately._

"_No!" Sailor Mars responded harshly "We fight you learn diplomacy."_

"_But…"_

"_Sorry, Princess." Sailor Venus interrupted her "That is what we decided."_

"_Princess?" Serenity asked hurt "So now it is Princess? For Gods sake Minako, we are cousins, more importantly we are friends."_

"_Yes we are and we will stay that way until you respect the rules we just told you." Venus responded while she signaled the inner senshi to follow the outers to the training room. Princess Serenity was standing alone on top of the stairs watching her friends walking away from her with tears flowing down her cheeks. _

_End of flashback_

"I knew that they that everything will change between us, even if they denied it at first. In the end I was right. I could never change the way they were thinking, but I have a new chance now. I will succeed even if it's the last thing I do." Usagi whispered to no one in particular.

"Can I help you?" Usagi's thoughts were interrupted by a brown haired woman.

"No thank you. I was just looking at the paintings. They are very beautiful." Usagi replied as she turned around only to look in the eyes of the woman she came here to find.

"Oh my…" the woman exclaimed "You look almost the same as the woman from my dream, who I paint…" she motioned towards the paintings.

"You dreams?"

"Yes. I always paint what I dream about." The woman explained "I have to go back to work. I have an unfinished painting in the back room. If you need help you can find me there."

"Thank you." Usagi waited until the woman closed the door after her then locked the entrance door to the gallery and transformed into Sailor Moon and entered the room where the artist disappeared a few moments ago. Yumeno Yumeni had her back to the door. It looked like she was working on the painting she talked about. Sailor Moon took this advantage and shot the beam towards the unsuspecting woman. A few seconds later the green rainbow crystal was already tucked away in safety and Sailor Moon was fighting the shadow warrior named Bina, but it didn't go as smoothly as the fights before. She was distracted by all the unfinished paintings that were in the room. They were all so realistic, she felt like she was back on the Moon. Her eyes caught a glimpse of something in the corner so she turned to take a better look at it. It was a painting of the biggest waterfall that existed on Mercury. Sailor Moon stared at the painting remembering the beautiful times she had there with her friend, Princess of Mercury, before Ami took the oath to protect her. This was a huge mistake. Taking advantage of her day dreaming the Shadow Warrior attacked her and threw her against the wall. She quickly sat up but realized that an energy attack was heading her way and she doesn't have time to deflect it. In the last second the attack was interrupted by a blood red rose which now was right in front of her and Bina was fighting a man with dressed in a black tuxedo.

"What the hell?" Sailor Moon asked shocked. She got to her feet, summoned her wand and approached the fighting duo.

"Are you insane?" The man in the tuxedo yelled when he saw what she was doing "Get back!"

"No. Get out of my way. Now!" Sailor Moon shot back and started to charge her wand with energy. Seeing this, the man delivered one last attack and jumped out of the way.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon yelled after her rescuer was in safety. When the light died down Yumeno Yumeni was on the floor and Sailor Moon found the masked man right in front of her.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I … I am Sailor Moon. Who are you?" She responded not sure how to handle the situation.

"I am Tuxedo Kamen." The man started to walk away from her.

"How did you find this place? Why did you come?"

"I followed my feelings. I just knew that someone here was in trouble and needed my help." He told her "What was going on anyway? What was that thing?" When after a few seconds he didn't get an answer he turned around only to search the empty room.

"Did you have trouble finding her?" Luna asked when Sailor Moon appeared in the living room, but panic took over her when she got a better look at her. "Oh my God! What happened to your leg? You are bleeding!"

Sailor Moon didn't have the chance to say anything; after Luna's words she found herself on the couch with her parents examining her wounds.

"You got to go to the hospital!" Ikuko cried

"I'll get the car. Come on." Kenji said panicking.

"Calm down!" Sailor Moon yelled and all the movement in the house stopped. Her hands started to glow a silvery white color and she touched her wound on her leg. When the light subsided the wound was gone. "I have healing powers. Remember?" She asked her astonished parents.

"What happened?" Luna asked worried "How did you get that wound in the first place?"

"You know she was an artist, right? A painter?"

"Yes I know that." Luna responded confused.

"Did you see her paintings?" Usagi asked

"No. What does that have to do with you getting injured?"

"All her paintings are about the Silver Millennium." Usagi stated calmly.

"What? How can that be?" Kenji asked panicking "Does she know the truth?"

"She told me she was dreaming about the things she painted. They were so accurate, so realistic. I got a little side tracked."

"You should have concentrated on the mission and not the paintings. Sailor Saturn trained you for these kinds of situations." Luna berated her charge.

"I know." Usagi whispered after she detransformed. "Do you know who showed up?"

"Showed up?" Luna whispered "Don't tell me the outers followed you!"

"No. Endimion showed up."

"How did he remember?" Luna asked with huge eyes.

"He doesn't remember the past. He is now Tuxedo Kamen. He told me he felt I was I danger and followed the feeling to the art gallery."

"Well…you two always had a strong bond. I am not surprised he felt you were in danger." Luna shook her head.

"How do you know he doesn't remember the past?" Ikuko asked her daughter.

"He was more protective than dad. Do you think he would of let me fight?" Usagi asked playfully.

"You have a point there…" Luna laughed.

"This Endimion…he was your fiancé in the past, right?" Ikuko asked eyeing her husband.

"Yes he was." Usagi nodded

"What?" Kenji yelled "Who is he? Where does he live? You know what? I don't care. You stay away from him until you are thirty, got it?"

"You already know him." Usagi replied trying to not laugh "He is Motoki's friend, Mamoru."

"Oh. He is a very nice young man." Ikuko told her daughter.

"Nice?" Kenji started to pace the room "Ikuko, dear, do you understand that this man is after our little baby?"

"She is not a little baby anymore." Ikuko motioned towards Usagi "She is a youg woman. Besides, they are only friends right now. Right, Usagi?" Ikuko winked.

"Yes. Absolutely. Just friends." Usagi hurried with the answer.

"You should go to sleep. You had a tiring day." Ikuko advised her daughter "I will try to calm your father."

"Thanks mom. Good night."

"Promise me you won't get distracted tomorrow with Reika and be more careful." Luna pleaded after Usagi was tucked into bed.

"I promise. You worry too much." Usagi said yawning. All she wanted was sleep.

True to her word the next day the fight with Reika was without problems for her. She found her quickly, retrieved the last rainbow crystal and didn't give her the chance to fight back.

"Moon Paralyze!" Sailor Moon yelled when the black smoke that surrounded Reika a few minutes ago started to dissipate. The shadow warrior was pinned to the ground not able to move giving her the chance to heal it. "Moon healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon whispered into the night. Bright light engulfed the warrior and its surrounding and when the light show was over Reika took its place.

"I am sorry you had to through this. Please forgive me." Sailor Moon whispered before she disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi, everyone. First of all I would like to thank everyone who is reading the story. :) It means a lot to me.

This chapter is more focused on the inner senshi (at least the beginning), because I kind of forgot put them and their point of view secondary up until now. From the next chapter things will go a little faster than usual and a well kept secret will change everything. But that will come later for now I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 10 – Doubts **

_A black haired beauty stood in front of the sacred fire, she had many questions, doubts, but the fire didn't obey her anymore, not like it obeyed her mother anyway._

"_Why are you desperate, my daughter?" _

"_I am not desperate, mother!" the black haired beauty responded as she faced her mother who was identical with her, only older._

"_Don't lie to me"_

"_I told you already I am not desperate." She shouted back. Why doesn't her mother believe her? Why does she think that she always needs help? That she can not succeed in what she is doing without help?_

"_The fire rejects you." The older woman stated._

"_Yes. Yes it does." She yelled out of control "Are you happy now?"_

"_Young lady, get back here this instant!" She shouted after her daughter who stormed off "That is an order!" As she finished her sentence the younger girl came back into the room and curtsied before her "My Queen."_

"_Rei, please." The Queen pleaded while she took the hands of her daughter in her own "Talk to me. What is happening to you?"_

"_You gave me an order and I obeyed you, but don't think I will tell you all my problems."_

"_Too bad…I thought you wanted to find out why the fire doesn't obey you."_

_When she didn't get an answer she continued "The sacred fire is one with you. If it doesn't obey you it means you have an internal conflict. You have to be 100% truthful with yourself. Only then will the fire obey you without restrictions."_

"_I am not a liar."_

"_I didn't say you were, but something is bothering you."_

_Rei opened her mouth to reply, to tell her mother she was wrong that nothing bothered her when a young man's picture came to her mind._

"_I am sorry mother. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to be…"_

"_Shh…it is alright my daughter." The Queen hugged her daughter "Now…what is bothering you?"_

"_I am in love." Rei whispered "But it's an impossible love. I can't fall in love…especially with him. I have a duty, a destiny to fulfill."_

"_Everyone has the right to fall in love and be loved. Don't throw it away…"_

"_You don't understand…it's a forbidden love."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_He is from Earth. He is one of…"_

Rei shot out of her bed with eyes wide open, shaking…she looked around searching for the woman in her dream, but to no avail. She was alone in her room from the shrine. She went to the window and looked outside…the Moon was high in the sky…meaning it was still night and the morning far away.

"Why do I have these dreams?" She whispered in to the night. "What do they mean?" She was desperate for an answer to her problems, to her questions. She needed to know why these dreams were plaguing her. "Are these even dreams?"

The next morning Rei called all the girls together to talk about the dreams they had and the questions they raised.

"Shouldn't we wait for Usagi before we start?" Minako questioned "I wonder where she is?"

"I didn't call her to join us." Rei simply said while she took a seat at the table.

"Why?" Makoto asked dryly.

"Don't get me wrong." Rei started her explanation "I think she knows more then she tells us."

"Why do you say that?" Ami asked standing up from her chair.

"She changed in this last year…she is almost all the time busy…she reacts strangely every time we tell her about our dreams…she is secretive."

"She is our friend." Minako shot back "She would never lie to us."

"You can't be serious." Makoto added

"I don't think she is lying to us, but I believe she holds back information. She knows more of the past than she lets on."

"Maybe she is not allowed to say more." Ami suddenly said "Luna did say in the beginning that we are not allowed to know more than she told us."

"The Moon Princess' order…"Rei whispered almost inaudibly

"What did you say?" Makoto asked.

"Luna told us we were the Moon Princess' guardians, right?" Rei asked and waited until everyone nodded before she continued "Ami and I already had a dream where we ourselves were princesses. In the dream Ami was the princess of Mercury; I was the princess of Mars. If we follow that logic…"

"I would be the princess of Jupiter, Minako the princess of Venus and Usagi the princess of the Moon." Makoto quickly took over.

"Yes." Ami nodded "Technically that would be correct, but Luna said that the princess didn't fight. She wasn't a senshi. That was our job. That was and is our destiny."

"Artemis told me the princess was overseas and safe." Minako added.

"Do you believe him?" Rei asked

"Yes I do." Minako said "As well as I believe in Usagi. You can't be serious Rei. She is our friend. You can't believe she would lie to us."

"Minako, I care about Usagi too. Maybe you are right. Maybe she can't tell us or maybe these dreams are our imagination. All I hope that one day we will remember and understand everything."

"I have doubts too." Minako softly admitted "Don't forget I know Usagi from the day she was born. I know she changed…she is more mature even though she tries to hide it. But I am certain of one thing she would never do anything to hurt us."

"Are you certain she is not the princess?" Rei countered back.

"If she would be the princess she wouldn't be Sailor Moon. Luna and Artemis found us in the same time and same place…believe me…she was as freaked out of the talking cats as I was."

"Then it is settled." Ami said and everyone nodded but Rei "Form what we know Usagi is not the princess and we have no reason to doubt her."

"Now that that is settled we can move on to the subject we came here for." Makoto said "What was your dream about, Rei?"

"I was in a room like the one with the sacred fire from here only bigger and more stylish, even regal. I was very nervous, a woman came in, supposedly my mother, the Queen of Mars. I acted like a spoiled brat with her, but in the end I admitted to her that I was in love. I woke up right in the middle of my sentence when I wanted to tell her his name. All I know is that he was from Earth and I thought it was a forbidden love."

"Why did you think that?" Minako asked.

"Because of the duty we had…" Rei simply said

The girls fell silent each of them thinking of their own dream trying to remember more details, but without success. They guessed and gave their opinion on what could have happened in the past, but they were far away from the truth. The only time they were close to the truth, even too close was when they talked about the possibility of Usagi being the Moon Princess. Late afternoon the girls left and Rei remained alone thinking of their discussion. The girls didn't believe her…they forgot that part of their discussion very quickly, but she didn't. After all it could be possible. She shook her head and opened the door to the room where the sacred fire was burning. The fire seemed to come to life when she entered the room. She stood in front of it and looked at it for a few minutes, after that she kneeled down in front of it and closed her eyes. Through her eyelashes she could sense that the room began to lighten with every passing moment. She was very curious, she wanted to see what was going on, but knew if she opened her eyes it would all stop. She wouldn't get the answers she needed. Time passed but nothing happened. Rei knelt in front of the sacred fire concentrating on the dreams she had, but nothing happened. She didn't want to give up… "It's not working." She sighed "I think I will have to wait after all to find out the truth."

On the other side of town a blonde girl was sitting on the rooftop of her house in the company of two cats.

"I can't believe this is happening." Usagi exclaimed. "All we need now is for them to figure out the truth without their memories."

"It's a good thing Artemis followed Minako and listened to their conversation." Luna added "At least we know what is going on."

"What will we do?" Usagi asked "We can't tell them the truth, but I don't want to tell them more lies either."

"We do nothing." Luna replied slowly "We will be more careful not to give them any more reasons to doubt us."

"I hope it will be enough." Artemis whispered.

"I hope too…"

"Usagi!" her mothers screaming interrupted their meeting. Usagi's blood froze. Something was wrong. Her mother never sounded this desperate.

Usagi and the two cats were rushing downstairs towards Ikuko fearing the worst…but that wasn't possible right? The enemy didn't break the seal yet. Once arrived in the living room the trio found Ikuko trying to hold back a frantic teenager.

"What is going on?" Usagi asked arching an eyebrow "I thought we would find the enemy attacking you by the way you were screaming."

"The enemy is attacking…" Shingo screamed while he tried to push his mother away "I was on the phone with my friend, when he suddenly started to scream saying that a monster appeared in his back yard."

"Is that the friend I took you over to visit?" Usagi asked and after Shingo nodded she disappeared from the room, only to appear in the next second a few blocks away at Shingo's friend house. To her absolute horror she could sense the negative energy that youmas emitted. No doubt about it. It started…two years before it was supposed to, but started none the less. She quickly transformed into Sailor Moon and entered the house where the youma was terrorizing the family.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon shouted and started to approach the youma that was facing her now. It didn't give any indications that it will attack her in any way. The youma only stood there like frozen and watched her.

"So you remember…" The youma stated when Sailor Moon was only a few steps away from it "Which one are you?"

"I am Sailor Moon" She answered confused "What do you want?"

"I have a message from general Jadeite."

"What does he want?" Sailor Moon shot back.

"He wants you to prepare because the seal will be broken shortly. Prepare for battle and …"

"Tell your general that I am already prepared and he should come himself and not send someone else to threaten me."

"This is not a threat. It is an advice. He also told me to plead with you to take care of his phoenix. He will contact you as soon as possible." With that said the youma disappeared leaving an even more confused senshi alone. She just shook her head and teleported back her house where she was bombarded with questions from every side.

"If you don't stop speaking I won't be able to tell you anything." A very irritated Usagi shouted after she got fed up with everyone talking in the same time. "Good. Your friend and his family is safe." Usagi said after the room went quiet "It was a plan to lure us out."

"What?" Luna yelled over the noises that resulted from everyone asking questions in the same time again.

"Shut up!" Usagi yelled as hard as she could "Now…I will explain everything and answer any questions you may have in the end, ok?" She waited until everyone nodded that continued "The youma was sent by General Jadeite with a message for me. We should prepare because the seal will be broken soon. It's supposed to be an advice and not a threat. What bothers me is Jadeite's request. He asked me to look after his phoenix."

"Is that a code or something?" Shingo asked after Usagi concluded her story.

"It is rather a confession." Usagi nodded "He called Rei phoenix on the Moon. I think he wanted me to know that he broke Beryl's spell, or at least he weakened it."

"If that is the case why didn't he escape and search for you himself?" The ever skeptical Kenji asked.

"I don't know." Usagi shook her head "It is only a theory of mine. Maybe he has a plan or maybe…"

"He said the seal wasn't broken yet." Luna interrupted her charge "Maybe he found a way to send that youma to warn us but didn't have enough energy to come himself."

"Yes…that makes sense." Usagi nodded. "Anyway we need to have a meeting with Haruka and the others. Even if I don't like the idea of the girls starting their training so soon we have no choice."

"Unfortunately we don't." Luna nodded "We also need to come up with a good explanation for them about the early start of the training and the dreams they are having."

"I am not worried about Minako, Ami and Makoto. They only had one dream up until now. Rei is another story. I can't understand why her memories are starting to come back so early. Theoretically it shouldn't happen."

"Maybe it is because she is a psychic." Artemis added.

"Yeah maybe…I just hope she won't find out more." Usagi breathed "I was thinking of blocking their dreams, only to be on the safe side."

"You can't be serious about that!" Luna and Artemis exclaimed in the same time.

"They will never forgive you for that." Luna calmly added "We helped you with your plan. It is working so far. If they remember sooner maybe it's because that was meant to happen."

"But…the generals. The girls will be crushed if they will be forced to fight against them again."

"Then we will do everything in our power to heal them as quickly as possible." Artemis said confidently.

"Go to bed and try to sleep." Ikuko suddenly said reminding the trio that they were not alone. "I will call Michiru and set up an appointment for tomorrow morning at the cave, okay?"

"Thanks mom." Usagi hugged her mother as tight as she could "You are the best."

"Just remember you are not alone in this. We are all here for you." Ikuko whispered in her ear.

"Thank you. Good night, everyone." Usagi said after she let go of her mother and went upstairs to her room.

In the morning Usagi shot out of bed like it was on fire and ran into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes she came rushing in and went straight to her closet and started to pick out clothes.

"Are you mad?" Luna asked from under the safety of Usagi's bed "What is gotten in to you this morning?"

"Don't you remember, Luna?" Usagi asked out of breath "Mamoru is arriving today."

"Oh…"

"What do you mean oh…? I didn't see him for a whole year!" Usagi exclaimed.

"You saw him in America."

"That doesn't count. I was a little busy their fighting a youma and besides I couldn't tell him who I was."

"Did you tell Haruka?" Luna arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, 'mother'. I told her already."

"Good. Don't forget the crystals are in my position. Don't do anything stupid." Luna warned.

"And where could I do anything stupid, Luna? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Sheesh… don't get so worked up over a few friendly advices." Luna mocked then added while she ran out of the room "You should hurry we have to leave soon."

"One day I am going to strangle that cat…I swear…." Usagi breathed after Luna was nowhere to be seen.

After a half an hour Usagi was already sitting in the command room with Luna, Artemis, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna.

"Didn't he say when will the seal be broken?" Haruka asked after Usagi told them her last night's adventure.

"Only warned me that it will happen soon…not an exact date." Usagi responded.

"That is bad…soon could mean anything a day, a week, a month…"

"Or a year…" Usagi said "What? Maybe we will get lucky."

"Don't count on luck in battle. We have to be prepared." Michiru told the younger girl.

"I know…that is why I decided to have a meeting tomorrow with the girls. Luna and Artemis will tell them that the princess wants them to be prepared in case of an earlier attack."

"That is a good decision." Setsuna nodded.

"However…you must make sure that their power level stays as low as possible." Usagi turned to Luna and Artemis.

"Why would you want that?" Haruka all but yelled.

"If they get to strong they will get their memory back. It is still too soon. When the generals are healed I will give them back myself, but until then they can't remember. Got it?" Usagi asked starring Haruka directly in the eye. "Anyway I got to go. Luna will keep you updated on what is going on."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Michiru asked.

"Her knight in shinning armour is coming home today." Haruka responded in Usagi's place.

"We will keep in touch by phone or by Luna and Artemis." Usagi said while she waved good bye and left the room. When she was certain she was alone and far away from the cave she closed her eyes and disappeared only to appear a few minutes later right in the alley behind Crown.

"Hi Mamoru." Usagi hugged him and gave him a kiss which he returned gladly "Are you waiting for a long time?"

"No. Don't worry about it. I just got here a moment ago." Mamoru replied and took her hand "Come I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Please tell me…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" Usagi exclaimed

"Then don't ask questions and come with me." Mamoru whispered in her ear. A few seconds later Usagi was already in Mamoru's car speeding towards an unknown location. They left the familiar neighborhood and eventually they left the city. The apartment buildings were changed with houses which became rarer with every meter they drove; then the houses were exchanged by woods and fields. When Usagi thought they will never arrive the car abruptly stopped near the lake. They got out of the car and her heart almost stopped. Near the lake a small terrace was situated. On the terrace everything was covered by white rose petals, in the middle of it a huge table could be seen.

"I thought we could have dinner here." Mamoru broke the silence that lasted from the Crown until they arrived "It's been so long we had some time to our selves…I missed you so much my little angel."

"I missed…" Usagi started to say, but Mamoru's lips silenced her. It was like oxygen for her, the time apart she always thought about the way his lips feel, how they caress her lips and body, how his body feels and react under her touch…she felt like she was in a dream from which she didn't want to wake up…ever, but Mamoru broke the kiss and pulled away from her.

"We should go and serve our dinner."

"You are distant…why?" Usagi suddenly asked.

"Usagi…I…It's better to keep a little distance between us." Mamoru took her hand kissed it and lead her to the table which was full of Usagi's favorite dishes. "You are a very beautiful woman but you are still very young…I am afraid a simple thing like kissing would turn into something more, something that can't happen between us for now. I promised you on Motoki's birthday party I would control myself."

"Mamoru…I agree we can't make love but that doesn't mean you can't kiss or…" she trailed off with the end of the sentence purposely. She took a chocolate coated strawberry and made her to Mamoru and sat in his lap. She gave him a bite from the fruit and whispered in his ear "I want you to kiss me…I want to be able to touch you without you pushing me away…I have faith in you and in me…nothing else will happen." She kissed him with same passion like on the night of Motoki's party. She knew it was wrong what she was doing. Poor guy did his best to respect her and control himself and what does she do…she plays with him…she is tempting him. The truth to be told she didn't care in that moment…all she wanted for one year was to see him…to kiss him. True to his word Mamoru ended their little game of kisses and caresses before they went too far. He picked Usagi up bridal style and put her back in her chair. The rest of the evening went by quickly with the two lovers talking, laughing and sharing their experiences of the time they spent apart. Before nightfall they drove back in to town happy with the little time they spent together.

"How was your date?" Luna asked as soon as Usagi entered her room.

"It was great." Usagi replied smiling from one ear to another "Did you talk to the girls?"

"Yes. We are meeting in front of the cave in the morning."

"Why there?"

"I want to show them the training area tomorrow. When do you want them to start their training?"

"In about three weeks, after Mamoru returns to the states. My question is how we will explain my powers and skills."

"Well…I thought about it, and I think I have a solution." Luna jumped up to the bed next to Usagi.

"I am listening."

"You could pretend. Hold back your powers."

"What you are trying to say is that I should play the stupid blonde."

"Yes." Luna nodded "Only in the beginning. With time you could make it appear that your powers came back to you because of the training. If they see your powers and fighting skills from the beginning they will have only more doubts."

"We don't want that." Usagi sat up in her bed and looked up to the moon "I hope this will be over soon…I hate lying to them."

"I know you do, but we can't change the past."

"I am not sorry of the decisions I took. It is for the best. For all of us. I just wish it could be over as soon as possible so they could have a normal life."

"We will all have a beautiful and happy life. Don't ask for normal life because you know that even in peace we will be different from the others."

"Yes but we could have a relatively normal life without lies…"

"You think too much." Luna tried to end the conversation "What needs to happen will happen. Try to sleep. It's late."

Usagi didn't say anything else only nodded and made herself comfortable in her bed. She tried to fall asleep, but for some reason her mind didn't agree. She lied there remembering the times she was happy with her friends and the changes that occurred when they took the vow to protect her. She could sense that the outer senshi slowly started to accept her like another senshi and friend, all but one. Haruka stayed true to her believes that the princess should be hidden away, far form harms way.

The next morning as Usagi walked towards the cave she tried to come up with a plan for stupid blondes act. After a time she decided it would be best to not take to seriously the act because in the end they will think she can't fight at all, and all their plans can back fire on her.

"Hi, guys."Usagi ran the last few meters towards her friends

"Hi, Usagi." The girls chorused back "How was your date with Mamoru?" Minako asked

"It was great. He took me to dinner to the river outside of town."

"Wow. Did he cook?" Makoto asked eager "I love it when a men cooks."

"No. I don't think so."

"Why did Luna ask us to come here anyway?" Rei interrupted

"All he told me was that he got a message from the princess and we must start to train earlier than planned." Usagi told the others "Luna should arrive shortly. She told me we will meet here."

"We will be training in the woods?" Ami asked "We could be seen."

"Not in the woods." came Luna's voice from within the cave "We will train in here."

"Come in, girls." Artemis' voice was heard.

The girls looked at each and followed the voices in the training room. Once inside they just stood frozen in place mesmerized by the garden they found themselves in.

"I am happy you like it." Luna suddenly appeared from behind a tree. "Today we will have an introductory training only. Your real training will start in three weeks. Transform!"

As the command was given the garden was lit up by silvery white, blue, red, green and orange lights. When the light show was over the five senshi stood in the middle of the garden ready to face whatever life threw at them.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi, everyone. I am back back with a new chapter. It is a little longer than the rest of the chapters, but I hope you won't get bored reading it. :) Things will get moving starting from this chapter. I hope you will enjoy it.

Thank you for your great reviews.

Please read and review in the future too.

**Chapter 11 – The power of fire**

"_Get out of here!" Princess Rei yelled "If you don't leave this instant I will call the guards." _

"_I thought the great warrior of Mars won't need help to show me how hell feels like." Jadeite mocked the now dumbfounded Princess._

"_How? When?" was all that left Rei mouth but her mind was racing to find the answers she knew she didn't have._

"_It wasn't hard at all." Jadeite laughed "The four fearless sailor senshi, the princess's defenders. You are always there, always looking over her shoulder what to do. Your cover story is that you are friends…"_

"_It's not a cover story." Rei exclaimed "We are friends. We are like sisters."_

"_That is why she wanted to run away yesterday after you left her safely in her room?" Jadeite shot back._

"_What?" Rei asked shocked again by the information she was just given "That can't be true."_

"_Yes it can. It is true. Actually she was the one who strengthened my belief that the four princesses' of the inner planets are the famous sailor senshi." _

"_You are lying."_

"_Why would I lie?" Jadeite asked back "I came here to help you."_

"_Help me?" Rei laughed "How could you possibly help me?"_

"_Don't laugh, Rei." Jadeite shook his head disappointed "I wanted to talk to you about what your supposed friend and sister feels, but I see that you changed back to your old self."_

"_I…"_

"_Good bye Rei."_

"_Wait…Jadeite." Rei took his hand "I love her but our duty is to protect her."_

"_You can protect her from the evil forces, but she is dying inside."_

"_She has everything she wants. Why would she be unhappy?"_

"_She has no friends…she feels you stay with her, besides her only because of your duty." _

"_That is what we want her to believe." Rei whispered almost inaudibly "That was our plan from when we took the oath…to keep her away from us."_

"_Why would you do that?" it was now time for Jadeite to be shocked "I mean if you care about someone you want to be near that person." _

"_You know the truth now…" Rei went to the window of her chamber to look outside "The most important thing in the Universe is under our protection. We won't be able to do our job as we are supposed to if we get side tracked by feelings."_

"_She is a human being not a thing." Jadeite corrected her "Besides the feelings are already there."_

"_You can't understand." _

"_No. You don't understand Rei. You are using the same excuse to keep her away from you as you use with me. You know what? I think you are only afraid of your own feelings."_

"_It's not an excuse." Rei lost her temper and now stood only inches away from him. "It is safer for her if we are not close to her. The enemy might use that against us. And concerning you…I already told you I am not suppressing my feelings because I don't have any feelings…" she was interrupted by Jadeite's lips crushing her own. She wanted to push him away, to throw him out of her room, but her body and heart wanted to stay in his arms. As suddenly as it all started it ended too. _

"_Your mouth can lie to me, my beautiful phoenix, but your body and heart can not." Jadeite said and left the room._

"_Why?" Rei asked no one in particular while tears were making their way down her cheeks. "Why did I have to meat him?"_

Rei awoke with a feeling of total emptiness; she felt her heart would brake every time she thought of the memory. "I wonder if that is the reason why the princess doesn't want anything to do with us?" She whispered as she knelt in front of the sacred fire "if my dreams are memories, and I believe they are, then why were we acting like some bitches with a person who cared about us and we cared about?" It all started to make sense in the last couple of days. She had a dream almost every night. She even had memories of her childhood from Mars. The only thing she couldn't remember after she woke up was the face of her princess and lover. The information in her dream really helped her in her struggle to communicate and read the signs of the sacred fire. Even her powers as a sailor senshi were grater than the other girls' power. Only Sailor Moon was more powerful then her. "I wonder why in all my memories there are only four inner scouts? Why don't I have a single memory with her?" her one sided conversation was interrupted by a strange beeping noise that came from her bedroom. Rei was on her feet and in the bedroom in only a few seconds. "This is Rei."

"It started." Came the voice of Luna from the small device she was holding in her hand. "We picked up negative energy near your shrine. We are on our way. Wait for us."

"I understand." Rei replied running down the steps from the shrine "Oh my God."

"What happened?"

"It is a …monster." Rei responded in a whisper "it attached a small group of people. Hurry."

"Don't do anything rash. We are on our way." Luna ended the conversation.

"Mars Planet Power! Make Up!" Rei yelled and her body was engulfed in fire and bright red light. When the light show ended the warrior of Mars was standing in her spot. Sailor Mars wore a tight white blouse, her skirt was blood red, the bow on her chest dark purple, the one on her back was dark red in the middle and softened to yellow at the edges, mimicking the burning fire, she also had silver ribbons that went down to her ankle; her glows were white with red edgings; she wore blood high heels; her choker was also red.

She jumped out of her hiding place and approached the youma. "Fire soul!" she yelled out her attack which hit the youma head on. She was one of acting and ask questions later. She was disappointed to see that her attack didn't damage the youma much. It was still standing on its feet starring at her. She was so stunned of the little affect her attack had on the youma that she never saw the attack heading her way. She was hit by the attack and thrown a few feet back in to a tree. She couldn't stand up, her whole body hurt…all she could do was watch as the youma approached her to give the final shot.

To her astonishment the youma stopped when a light brown haired man appeared from nowhere.

"Wait!" the man dressed in a gray suit ordered "I want to ask her a few questions."

"Who are you?" he turned towards Sailor Mars who looked at him with horror filled eyes.

"I am Sailor Mars, defender of justice." She replied as confidently as she could "May I know who you are?"

"So…you are a sailor senshi." He laughed "I expected you to be a little stronger. If all your team is as strong as you are, this will be easier than we planned."

"How do you dare?" Sailor Mars yelled "Burning Mandala!" She was sure her attack will hit its target but in the last minute the hateful man disappeared only to appear even closer to her.

"You are not the same…"

"Silver Moon Shock!" Sailor Moon came running up to the strange trio. Her attack destroyed the youma and threw the man a few feet away from her friend. She didn't want to harm him but didn't know if he could be trusted. From what she knew maybe Luna and Artemis were right and it was all a trap. What happened in the next minute nobody expected. The man disappeared from where he was lying on the ground only to appear behind Sailor Moon and together with her to float up high in the sky. The other three sailor senshi arrived to witness this.

"Mars!" Mercury yelled "Are you okay?"

"Yes…I am fine. He got Moon. We have to get her down from there somehow."

"How?" Venus asked while she searched for possible answers "if we attack we will hit her too."

"The buildings are not high enough for us to get close to them." Jupiter looked around.

While the four inner senshi were searching frantic for an answer a few feet away from them three senshi were holding back a forth. "She needs help." Uranus tried to free herself from the restraining hands of her team.

"Just wait a few more seconds. He sent the message a year ago. Maybe he wants to tell her something, like what are Beryl's planes." Neptune said

"We were instructed to interfere only if absolutely needed." Saturn added, but it was obvious that it wasn't of her liking to just sit back while her princess was in the enemies hands.

While everyone was arguing Jadeite was high in the sky together with Sailor Moon. "Why doesn't she remember?"

"I didn't give back their memories." She responded simply "I didn't want them to remember you guys and relive everything she went through on the Moon when they had to fight you."

"I understand." He nodded "You have to be careful. There will be a lot of attacks."

"Why don't you stay with us?"

"I can't yet." He whispered "I will contact you so we can talk more, but right now attack me so it seems you escaped." Sailor Moon only nodded and in the next moment the early morning was lightened up with silvery white light. All that could be seen was Sailor Moon falling back down to the ground and the enemy disappeared.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" Mercury ran to Moon.

"I am fine. Don't worry about me." Moon tried to reassure her friends "How is Mars?"

"She has an ugly wound on her right leg. I think we should contact my mother. She could help us."

"That is not necessary." Luna interfered "Go and take care of her, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon only nodded and made her way towards her injured friend. "Stay still for a second. It won't hurt at all, I promise." She smiled to Mars and placed her hands on her injured legs. At first nothing happened but than Moon's hand started to glow, the glow transferred from her hand to Mars's leg and after a few minutes it disappeared leaving Mars's leg as good as new.

"Wow." Jupiter touched Mars's leg not believing at first her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us you can do that?"

"We were still training her." Luna replied quickly "We wanted to make sure she could handle it before we made it official by telling you."

"A little heads up would have been nice." Venus said "Anyway…who was that guy anyway?"

"He is one of Queen Beryls general." Artemis explained.

"They are our primary enemy's now." Luna took over "But the Princess wishes..."

"Talking about the princess…when are we going to meet her? In this life I mean." Mars interrupted the guardian.

"Given the situation I don't think it will be possible. It is to risky for her to contact you now. Don't forget she is the primary target of the Dark Kingdom."

"She is in contact with you guys." Mars argued "We could go to one of your meetings too."

"There are no face to face meetings." Artemis snapped "She contacts us only when she finds it necessary."

"That is not fair." Mars snapped back at the two cats "We have to do exactly what she wants without any explanations. How do we know she is alright and not in the enemies hand?"

"Are you questioning us?" Luna approached Mars "Do you think we work for the enemy?"

"No…Luna, of course not. I only want to make sure…"

"I think we are all tired." Mercury interrupted her "Maybe we should go home and try to sleep a few more hours."

"Yes. That would be the best solution." Moon nodded "Venus we should go together."

"Sure. Artemis, come on."

"Before we leave." Artemis suddenly said "Now you know how powerful the enemy is. Please be careful in the next battle. We don't want for anyone to get hurt. Don't underestimate them." He waited until all the girls nodded then jumped to Venus' shoulder. When both cats were secured on their mistresses' shoulder the girls took off running towards their home.

"I think we should wait for Artemis to arrive." Usagi said after she closed the front door behind her.

"How did you know we were here?" Uranus asked stunned.

"I had the best teachers." Usagi smiled "Why are you still transformed?"

"We wanted to make sure it was over with youmas for tonight before we detransformed." Saturn said.

"You can calm down there won't be any other attacks until nightfall." Usagi said confidently.

"How can you be sure?" Haruka asked

"I am sure, because Jadeite told me." Usagi said "Luna you will inform Artemis later, because I have to explain it to them now."

"Okay. Go ahead." Luna nodded

"He broke free of Beryl's mind control, he wants to help us. He held up the youma until I got there. If not I think Rei would have been seriously hurt."

"Why didn't he stay here?" Setsuna asked

"He didn't exactly explain it. We didn't have the time to talk about things. He said he will contact me later."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Michiru asked "It could be a trap."

"I am sure we can trust him." Usagi told the others "There might be a change of plans."

"What kind of changes?" Hotaru asked

"Well…the enemy sent stronger youmas than I anticipated. If needed, and by that I mean if you see that the girls are in immediate danger, you can interfere. We will say that the princess sent you to help us with the enemy."

"So we can finally fight?" Haruka asked eager

"Only if the girls are in a no way out situation and I can't get to them in time."

"You spoil all the fun."

"I am just taking safety measures while trying to stick to the plan."

"Was Rei's injury dangerous?" Ikuko asked

"Not dangerous, but she was loosing a lot of blood. She is fine now. I healed the wound."

"This general…which one is he?" Kenji asked

"He is general Jadeite." Usagi responded "He was Rei's lover in the past."

"And you say that he remembers the past?" Kenji waited until Usagi nodded then stood up "I have to tell her grandfather this. I am going over there." Before anyone could do anything he was out the door.

"You better be kidding me." Usagi sighed "I wonder how they will react when all five of them are going to be around at all time." After the statement everyone in the room burst out laughing. That was the sight that Artemis arrived to witness.

_She was standing on the balcony looking up to the planet of Earth, wishing she could be there too. "I miss you my love." She whispered into the silent night. _

"_I miss you too my beautiful phoenix." Princess Rei suddenly turned to face the love of her life "I thought you were coming next week."_

_ "I couldn't take it anymore without you." _

Rei sat up in her bed looking around confused, searching for the man from her dreams.

"I will go crazy if this keeps on." She shook her head and got out of bed.

"Rei!" she heard her grandfather calling out her name

"Yes." Rei said when she stepped inside the kitchen "Are you feeling okay?"

"I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well…you overslept…again. You only have ten minutes until classes start."

"Oh…Thanks for packing my lunch. See you later." She yelled back after she ran out the door.

After school the girls went to their favorite hang out, the Crown.

"I really hope we will have a peaceful night tonight." Makoto sighed when they were seated at a table. "I don't know how much of this we can take."

"Yeah…I know what you mean." Usagi said between two sips of coffee "We had an attack every single night for…"

"The last four months." Ami interrupted "I thought they will take a break or something."

"Yeah…that would be nice. I mean it was hard while we were on vacation but now it seems impossible to keep up with them."

"Speaking of vacation…did you explain to Mamoru what happened that day?" Rei suddenly asked.

"Yes. He was very understanding." Usagi said "Did you guys have any trouble at home?"

"I didn't, but mom sure asked a lot of times if I was okay." Ami said and everyone else nodded "She isn't used to me sleeping over the alarm clock."

"The same here." Rei added "It is very hard to do my usual chores with the battles" _and the dreams… _she finished in thought.

"That Jadeite is really strong." Venus suddenly said.

"I am afraid to think how powerful Beryl is if her general is so strong." Makoto added.

"Yeah and what about black boy?" Minako asked "He showed up to help us for a couple of weeks then disappeared."

"You mean he showed up to help Usagi." Rei laughed "I wonder who he is…"

"Enemy or allay…" Ami finished for her friend.

"I think he is an allay." Usagi said confidently "he helped us when we were in trouble."

"You just don't forget you already have a boyfriend…" Minako winked at her cousin.

"I won't don't worry." Usagi laughed "We should go. I don't know about you guys but I have a tone of homework and if they keep their schedule the attack will start in a few hours." The girls all nodded and stood from their seats to follow their friend to where Motoki was to say good bye.

Unfortunately for them the battles continued on daily bases giving them only a few hours of sleep. For Rei it was even worst because of her dreams. She usually had only two or three hours of sleep per night resulting in her getting more tired with every passing day.

The dreams like the battles became more and more fierce every night. She had a lot of her memories back, almost everything from the time she was a little girl and came for the first time to the Moon up until she was 21 and was planning her wedding. The only things she couldn't remember was five men' and her princess' face and the night they died.

Some of her memories she dream about two times but these memories just wouldn't come to her. She was absolutely sure that they were blocked by something or someone. By now she already knew that Luna, Artemis and the Princess had secrets before them. She knew she was a princess too, she knew she could be even more powerful if she only had one item in her possession, but like other things she knew this item existed but didn't remember what it was. She only hopped she will find it in time.

She was standing alone in the woods in the middle of the night "I must be crazy…" she whispered to no one in particular "Or suicidal at least…"

"You are non Princess." Someone from the shadows replied "Thank you for coming." Jadeite stepped out in to moon light.

"Why did you call me out here?" Sailor Moon took her fight stance.

"You don't need to fear me, Princess…Sere. You know I wouldn't hurt you."

"Jadeite…" Sailor Moon approached him and took his hand into hers "Why don't you stay here with me. I am now sure you remember everything."

"Yes I remember, but I hope I will find out more of Beryl's plan before revealing the truth. My time is short there. You will know when I will need help."

"I understand…just be careful."

"I will be…I am." Jadeite reassured her. "Why didn't you give back their memories?"

"I will, once you and your friends will be cleansed of the dark energy and I will prove my self to them."

"You already proved yourself…"

"I still need time." Sailor Moon argued.

"That is not true and you know it." Jadeite shot back "You want to stay in this situation because you are afraid of what they might say or do when they will remember."

"We are not here to discuss my decisions. As you pointed out we have limited time." Usagi changed the subject "Do the others know?"

"Unfortunately not." Jadeite shook his head "Does the Prince remember?"

"I am fighting and not locked in my room." Sailor moon laughed.

"Good point." Jadeite laughed too for a few seconds then became very serious "Listen carefully. Beryl wants to find the seven rainbow crystals…"

"That is already taken care of. I have them and set a protective barrier around the hosts so she won't be able to find them."

"That is good news. But the attacks won't stop. She wants to gather as much energy as possible to awaken Metallia."

"I can't let that happen. Tell me where the headquarter is and I will go and…"

"You are not strong enough yet…" Jadeite took her hands in his "Fight every night and be careful, she can't find out you are the princess."

"I will. Just promise me you will join us if things get out of control." Sailor Moon pleaded.

"I already have to keep a promise to someone, so don't worry. I won't get myself killed."

Before Sailor Moon could say anything Jadeite disappeared. She just stood there for a few more seconds then suddenly whirled around "I thought I told you I wanted to come alone."

"Yes you did." Uranus stepped next to her "Did you really think we would stay at home while you go to a meeting with a possible enemy?"

"He is not an enemy." Sailor Moon shook her head "The good in this is that now I can go home and sleep. I don't have to tell you how it went. Coming, Luna?"

"You have good instincts." Luna approved

"I don't need instinct when it comes to you guys." Sailor Moon laughed "I know you too well." After she finished her sentence she just disappeared.

Jadeite appeared in his chamber inside the Dark Kingdom and went straight to the fire burning in the fire place "I am sorry Sere, but she needs to know…" he bent over the fire place and whispered something in the ancient language of magic, when he looked up in to the fire the image of the sleeping Rei appeared in front of him. He knelt down before the fire, closed his eyes and started to concentrate on the memory his love once shared to him. He only hopped that their power will be enough to break the seal placed upon Rei.

In his mind a balcony started to take shape. On the balcony stood two figures, two women…

"_What should I do?" Princess Rei asked._

"_You already know the answer to that question." Princess Serenity replied calmly "You love him. There is only one thing to do."_

"_But…the oath." Princess Rei argued "If I accept these feelings…"_

"_Don't you dare." Serenity snapped. She marched over where her guardian was standing and whirled her around. "I already lost your friendship because of that oath, I won't let you throw away this opportunity life was so kind to offer you."_

"_You didn't loose my friendship; we only thought you will be safer this way." _

"_Just keep saying that to yourself…" Serenity replied harshly "Look at me." She commanded when the other girl just kept looking down to the ground. After a few seconds Rei was looking in to the eyes of her Princess, into the eyes of Serenity, in to the eyes of…_

"Usagi!" Rei screamed as she shot out of bed. She was breathing heavily, her whole body was shaking. "I can't believe this. I was right. We were right. Usagi is the princess." She exclaimed before she lost consciousness and fell to the hard and cold floor of her bedroom.

In his chambers Jadeite opened his eyes and crawled to his bed "I hope you find the power to forgive me my love." He whispered before he fell asleep.

"Rei! Wake up!" Rei felt two gentle hands shacking her shoulders. She opened her eyes to find the worried face of her grandfather starring back at her. "Thank the Gods. I was so worried about you."

"I don't know what happened." Rei said but in the same instance everything came back to her…the dream…the truth. "Usagi is the Princess." She exclaimed and started to climb out of bed "I am going to show her how hell feels…lying to us…all this time." When she couldn't get out of bed she realized that her grandfather was holding her back "Grandpa, please. Don't worry. I am fine. I just need to go and find Usagi.

"I will call her. Stay in bed."

"You don't understand…I need to speak to her about things that can't wait."

"I said you stay in bed and I will call her." Her grandfather said sternly and stepped to the phone "Good morning, Kenji. Tell Usagi to get here as fast as she can…Rei remembered."

It was the last statement that got Rei's attention. "What did you just say?" but what happened next got her even more confused: Usagi appeared in her bedroom out of thin air.

"Could you leave us alone please?" Usagi addressed grandpa Hino who just nodded and left the room after he looked at his granddaughter one more time.

"What is going on here?" Rei yelled "And how the hell did you get here?"

"I teleported." Usagi calmly replied "if you calm down I will explain everything."

"Calm down?" Rei shook her head "You expect me to calm down after everything that happened in the last few seconds?"

"I know it's hard…"

"You want to explain things?" Rei interrupted her "Why don't you start with the fact that you hid from us that you are the princess."

"I think it would be better if I gave you your memories back and talk after that. What do you think?"

"I have my memories…"

"You don't remember everything." Usagi interrupted her.

"Okay. What do I need to do?"

"Nothing. Just relax." Usagi said while she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she was wearing her princess dress and the moon symbol was shinning on her forehead. She put her hand on Rei's forehead and started to chant in the ancient moon language. In the next second the symbol of mars appeared on Rei's forehead and she lost consciousness.

Usagi left the room to find grandpa Hino sitting on the floor right before Rei's room.

"Grandpa Hino, what are you doing sitting on the floor?"

"I was waiting for you." He breathed out after a few seconds of silence "Do you think she will forgive us for lying to her?"

"I was the one who lied to her, who lied to each of them." Usagi put her hand on the older man's shoulder to comfort him. "You only did what I asked you to do. You did me a favor…and her too…even if she won't admit it."

"She will be very angry…when do you think she will wake up?"

"I don't know…it make take a few hours."

"We should go and have breakfast while we wait for her to awaken" Grandpa Hino said.

"I don't want you to worry about me. I can wait here or outside."

"Non sense. Come on." Grandpa Hino took her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

They were already at their second cup of coffee when a very angry Rei burst through the door.

"Serenity!" she exclaimed "What were you thinking?"

"Rei…"

"No. Don't you dare to say anything." Rei interrupted her "You lied to us. You played us. You could have gotten hurt!"

"Rei!" Usagi snapped "Why are you upset? Because I lied to you or because I fought alone all this time?"

"You are the Princess…"

"Don't." Usagi stood from her chair "I will ask you one thing and please answer me sincerely. Do you consider me a friend?"

"Of course!" Rei exclaimed "You know I consider you my sister, but that doesn't change the fact that you are the princess and that I am your guardian."

"You're wrong in one thing." Usagi gave Rei a cup of coffee "You are not my guardian anymore, the oath died together with us on the Moon…don't bother." She quickly said when Rei took out her transformation pen "I won't accept your oath to protect me."

"You can't do that!" Rei yelled "We won't allow you…"

"Excuse me? You won't allow me? For your information I don't need you to allow me anything. I am a senshi and the most powerful if I might say so myself."

"When the girls will find out the truth…"

"The outers already know the truth…" Usagi replied forcefully "They accepted my decision. Concerning the others…they won't find out yet, understood?"

"They have the right to know."

"You have to choose a path, Rei." Usagi shook her head. This was the last thing she wanted to do, but Rei didn't give her any other choice. "You can accept my decision, or you can choose to live a normal life without fighting. If you choose the second option I could…"

"You would be capable of taking away my powers?" Rei asked shocked of what she was hearing.

"It would brake my heart, but yes I would be. You have time to think. I honestly did all of this to prove to you that we could be friends or even sisters not just princess and guardians."

"Usagi, wait." Rei called out to her friend but she was already out of the door walking towards the stairs that led to the busy streets.

"What are you waiting for? Go after her." Grandpa Hino told his granddaughter who ran out the door the next second.

"Wait…Usagi!"

"Rei, I already told you…"

"No. Please listen to me." Rei hushed her friend "When I started to have those dreams, that showed me the past…I saw from a different point of view the happenings. I couldn't believe how despicable we were with you. You have to know that we suffered too. It all started out with a plan to keep you safe…it just got out of control as the years passed. I don't want to make the same mistake again."

"Rei…"

"But I will always want to defend you. Not because of the duty or the oath this time around, but because of our friendship."

"I want to protect you too." Usagi pulled the raven haired girl in to a hug "Thank you."

"You have to tell me everything. From the beginning and no secrets."

"I promise." Usagi smiled "Do you remember when we first met? After the car accident? That was when I remembered. Shingo was badly injured and I was very desperate so I…" The two friends walked to a tree and sat down under its shade to have the conversation. They stayed there for a couple of hours sometimes arguing, sometimes laughing.

"Don't you mention him." Rei exploded when Jadeite and his comrades came into the discussion. "I swear to you I will kill him with the first occasion I have."

"You don't understand…I left this information to the end because I knew how you would react."

"What do you mean?" Rei yelled back with tears flowing from her eyes "I trusted him and he betrayed me. For God's sake he killed me."

"I know." Usagi calmly said while she wrapped her friend into a tight hug "But he was under Beryl's power. He brainwashed him."

"What?"

"He was controlled by her."

"He still is fighting on her side." Rei argued.

"Rei…he already broke the spell Beryl cast on him. He was helping us all the time. Do you remember the first fight?"

"Yes, he wanted to kill me and took you hostage."

"No. He stopped the youma from hurting you. He talked until I arrived to help. And he didn't take me hostage he gave me information."

"Why doesn't he stay then?"

"He will…soon. He just wants to find out Beryl's plans."

"You can't aspect me to just forget and forgive…"

"I don't aspect that…just promise me you will hear him out when the time will come."

"I …"

"He loves you and you love him. Even if you don't want to admit it." Usagi said softly "I have to go now. Get some rest, okay?" Rei only nodded but stayed in place. Usagi gave her another hug and teleported back to her house where she fell in bed and buried her face in the pillow.

"_I can't, I just can't forgive and forget everything…"_ Rei thought to herself. A few days have already passed since she had all her memories, but she still couldn't think of Jadeite as her lover…maybe a comrade…but definitely not like a lover…and this fact hurt very much. The feelings were there, but her mind couldn't accept the risk of getting hurt once again. It didn't help either that she had to fight the same man every night. Although she trusted Usagi and tried to remember during every battle that technically Jadeite was a spy working for them…putting his life in danger to help them, she wanted to show him how hell feels.

"Rei. Venus to Mars…" Minako laughed when Rei suddenly turned towards her.

"What?" Rei asked still a little spaced out.

"I swear you start to act just as strange as Usagi." Minako shook her head "Is something wrong?"

"No." Rei replied "I am just tired. That is all."

"You are telling me?" Makoto interrupted "I don't know how much of this I can take. I am tired like I didn't sleep for weeks."

"Technically that is correct." Ami nodded "We have every night a youma to take care and they become stronger with every fight. I am really amazed that our parents don't say anything."

"Yeah…our grades are let's just say worst than last year. We are lucky that we have our final exams in two years and not the year it comes." Makoto said.

"You are very optimistic." Usagi said "We don't know when we will be able to defeat Beryl…"

"Don't say that." Ami exclaimed horrified

"I hope I am wrong and everything will be settled as soon as possible, but…"

"Are you girls in some kind of trouble?" Motoki asked from behind Rei.

"Motoki!" All the girls exclaimed.

"No of course not." Usagi responded quickly but her shaky voice gave her away.

"Why don't I believe you?" Motoki sat down at their table and lowered his voice "If you have any kind of problems, I mean any kind…it doesn't matter what, I will help you. Just trust me."

"We trust you." Rei said not able to look into his eyes "but we don't have any kind of problems. Believe us."

"I would like to, but you all changed very much…" Motoki was interrupted by the beeping sound coming from Ami's bag "What is that?" He asked looking around on the white faces on the five teenagers. He watched as Ami took out of her bag a small blue thing that resembled a notebook only ten times smaller. She opened it, only nodded towards the girls and suddenly they all stood from their seats. "Sorry Motoki, we have to go."

"Where? What is going on?" Motoki asked standing in front of them.

"It was my agenda." Ami lied "We have to be at Michiru's place in fifteen minutes."

Motoki nodded and stepped to the side to let them pass. _"They really think I bought that? They are up to something and I will find out what!" _He thought while he followed them from distance. They were in a hurry, running all the way until they arrived to a kindergarten. Motoki froze in place when he saw what was going on. A brown haired man wearing a gray uniform was floating just above the trees, and a monster or…something was attacking the small children gathered behind the teachers who were trying to protect them with their body, but were failing miserably. He read about these monsters in the newspapers and heard of these attacks, but he never believed it. He thought it was only a myth, a bad joke, but now the proof was right in front of him. He saw the girls running in to an alley for cover he thought so he followed to make sure they will get out of danger as soon as possible. As he turned the corner to the alley he heard and saw things he never thought to exist.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Make Up!" They called out together and their body was engulfed in light, water, fire and lightning right before Motoki's eyes. Just before the transformations ended Motoki hid behind a dumpster so the girls wouldn't see him when they ran out of the alley to fight yet another youma. He just stood there and watched as his friends, the girls he considered his sisters fought the monster, put their life in danger to protect the children and teachers who were attacked.

"Bubble Spray!" Mercury covered in fog the yard of the kindergarten. When the fog dissipated the five senshi were already standing in front of the civilians in fighting stance with attacks prepared.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon threw her tiara charged to maximum towards the monster.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter attacked from the other side of the monster hopping it will be enough to defeat it, but for her disappointment it only weakened it. The enraged monster started to throw dark energy attacks around not carrying who it hit. Motoki looked on terrified as the girls jumped in front of the attacks to protect the children who were still in the area, afraid…nowhere to hide. The attacks never stopped, it just continued on…the girls were all on the ground wounded…Motoki couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of the safety of his hiding place and ran towards Sailor Venus to whom an attack was approaching fast.

"No!" Sailor Mercury screamed "Motoki stay back." But he didn't listen to her. He jumped in front of Sailor Venus ready for the pain but it never came. He looked to Sailor Venus confused.

"Sailor Moon used the shield to protect us." Sailor Venus said and pointed to towards Sailor Moon who was standing in front of the children her hands stretched out beside her body emitting a pale silvery white light. Her closed eyes suddenly opened "You son of a bitch…You attacked innocent children…that is too low even for you and your scum bag friends." Sailor Moon said with a low menacing voice "Silver Moon Shock!" She called out her attack after she lowered the shield. The monster was destroyed but Sailor Moon too fell to her knees.

"Moon!" Mars was beside her friend in seconds

"I am fine, don't worry about me."

"You are exhausted." Jadeite laughed as he came to stand a few feet away from them.

"You!" Mars exclaimed "Mars! Flame Sniper!" she had the fire arrow in hand within seconds, but she didn't have the opportunity to use it. Someone else beat her to it. An evil energy attack hit Jadeite right in the chest. He fell back to the ground, having power only to take a sitting position to look around. "Nephrite." He whispered.

"You failed to many times." Said a man with long chocolate brown hair. "Queen Beryl decided she doesn't need your services anymore. I will take over your tasks."

"Nephrite!" Usagi screamed "Don't do something you will regret."

"Shut up Moon bitch." He laughed "Don't worry. As soon as I finish him, you will be next." He turned away and shot an energy attack towards Jadeite. Sailor Mars in a seconds time saw all the beautiful memories she had with Jadeite and realized that she couldn't let him get hurt. Her heart won the fight over her mind. "No!" her body was emitting a strong red glow which Sailor Moon recognized like the real power of the Mars senshi "Mars! Flame Phoenix" fire shot forward from her hand, but only lasted for a few seconds.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I think you already figured out what will happen next... or maybe not? I am just a little mean right now...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hi, everyone. Sorry for the late update, but finally here is the 12th chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review...I am really thankful for your opinions. **  
**

**Chapter 12 – The loving heart of the Amazon senshi**

Everyone looked on as the energy attack approached Jadeite. They were sure it was going to hit him, but then to the utter amazement of Mercury, Jupiter and Venus a beautiful fire phoenix appeared before him and collided with the energy attack protecting Jadeite.

"No!" Nephrite yelled after Jadeite was saved by the senshi of Mars. "You!" He whirled around and sent an attack towards Mars. "Die!"

"Not today." Sailor Moon said calmly "Silver Moon Shock!" her attack dissolved the energy attack Nephrite sent their way and hit him in the stomach sending him straight in to a tree. Nephrite tried to stand up, but fell back down. The attack didn't wound him greatly, but weakened him to the end that he knew that one more attack would kill him.

"You won the fight today…but you will never win the battle. Don't be mistaken I will be back."

"We will be waiting." Sailor Moon said.

Nephrite teleported back to his chambers, where he collapsed to the cold ground.

"General Nephrite your presence is requested in the throne room." A female voice resonated from the walls. Nephrite groaned, but knew that he has to present in front of the Queen.

"My lady." Nephrite bowed to the red haired woman.

"General Nephrite, what is the outcome of your mission?"

"Unfortunately, My Lady, the senshi are more powerful than Jadeite told us. Especially Sailor Moon."

"So you didn't succeed." Beryl breathed.

"I am sorry My Lady. I will prepare a better plan of attack for next time."

"Did the Princess make her appearance?"

"No. Only the senshi were fighting." Nephrite shook his head "Do you think they already awakened her?"

"No…for that they should have their full power."

"Maybe they have it…"

"If they had their full power…you wouldn't be standing in front of me right now…" Beryl replied with no emotion behind her words. She only pointed towards the general, made a lazy hand movement and the general was nowhere to be seen.

"Zoicite!"

"My lady." A long blond haired man knelt before her.

"What is the status on the rainbow crystal?"

"I am sorry to report that we didn't make any progress in finding the shadow warriors."

"How is that possible?" Beryl raised one eyebrow. "We should be able to pinpoint their whereabouts within seconds."

"It seems My Lady they don't even exist on this planet. There is no trace of negative energy, but ours."

"Could it be?" The Queen asked out loud "Would it be possible that the Princess already found them and retrieved the crystals?"

"Unfortunately that is highly probable. We don't have any other explanation on why we cannot find their locations."

"Yes…keep trying. Maybe they are only better hidden than we expected them to be."

"Yes, My Lady." Zoicite bowed before he disappeared.

While the Queen had her small meeting with two of her generals, the senshi bombarded their two comrades with questions on their decision to save the enemy.

"Why did you help him?" Jupiter asked.

"He is our enemy." Venus yelled.

"It is good when the enemy is battling between themselves. Strategically we would have the upper hand." Mercury added.

"Everyone shut up." Sailor Moon held up her hand "We will explain everything…later. For now I have to heal him."

"Usagi what is going on?" Motoki asked reminding the girls of the reality that he found out the truth. Sailor Moon whirled around to face him and the blood left her face. "Are you okay?" Motoki asked concerned. Little did he know that Usagi's change resulted from the fact that while they were arguing reporters have arrived to the scene and in that exact moment were approaching them with cameras turned on.

"Pretend you don't know us." Sailor Moon told Motoki in a whisper then turned towards her comrades. "Rei you are coming with us. The rest of you meet us in two hours at the training room. Get out of here and be careful. Our identities must remain a secret." She didn't finish well her sentence when she took Mars' hand and disappeared together with her and the wounded Jadeite. It didn't take much longer for Motoki to find himself standing alone in the middle of the circle the reporters formed around him.

Sailor Moon, Jadeite and Sailor Mars appeared in her living room where her family was watching the news about the fight that took place a few minutes ago together with Luna and Artemis.

"Oh my God!" Ikuko exclaimed when she saw the state the man was in.

"Dad, Help me put him on the bed." Sailor Moon instructed "Rei you will have to help me."

"What can I do?"

"He is gravely wounded…I won't be able to heal him alone."

"Why?" Shingo asked "Are you hurt too?"

"No, but I am too drained of power. I had to use a lot of energy in the last couple of days. If I heal him alone I won't be able to fight for at least two days and that is a risk I am not willing to take. We never know when the enemy will attack again."

"How can I help you?"

"Concentrate your energy on her. Transfer a part of your power to Usagi." Luna explained.

Rei took Jadeite's hands in hers and closed her eyes. Her body started to glow a dim red in the beginning, but intensified when she started to recall all the memories she and the wounded man shared. Sailor Moon kneeled down before the two, put one hand on Sailor Mars' and Jadeite's joined hand and the other on the wound on his body. At first she glow a vibrant red color just as Rei but with every passing second the light surrounding the trio became lighter and lighter until it turned to silvery white.

"Thank you." Jadeite said after the light dimmed down and he sat up on the couch. "To both of you."

"We are not finished yet." Sailor Moon said smiling "Although you broke Beryl's spell you still have dark energy in your body. I have to cleanse you."

"That will take to much energy!" Luna exclaimed. "You could do it tomorrow after you rest a little."

"No. It must be done now." Sailor Moon said while she called forward her Moon Wand. "Moon Healing Escalation!" The whole living room was engulfed by the pure comforting power of Sailor Moon. When the purification ended Sailor Moon dropped her transformation and collapsed to the couch which was occupied by the general up till a few minutes ago.

"Welcome back General Jadeite." Nobody realized until these words left Usagi's mouth the changes that took place in the appearance of the man. His gray uniform was replaced by black trousers, he also wore a blood red shirt which was half undone, his belt was golden representative to the long forgotten Earth Kingdom he once served.

"It is good to be back, Princess Serenity, Princess Rei."

"It is Usagi." She laughed.

"Don't you dare…listen to him 'Princess'!" Rei shouted "Is that the way you greet a lover you didn't see for a lifetime."

"Always so passionate. Come here my little phoenix." Jadeite took Rei in his arms and kissed her with the passion of dying man in need of oxygen.

"Stop that!" Kenji yelled.

"Let go of her or I swear you would wish Nephrite killed you." Haruka burst in to the room.

The two love birds jumped apart to the quit loud intrusion to their shortly leaved reunion.

"Haruka, could you please let them talk for a few minutes in the garden?" Usagi asked as sweetly as possible. "We have to go and meet the girls in half an hour you can talk to Jadeite during that time."

"No, I want to…"

"Sure, but stay where we can see you." Michiru interrupted "And keep your hands at home."

Rei and Jadeite ran out the door like the house was on fire. Usagi sat up on the couch and looked towards the other occupants of the room.

"One general down, three to go."

"Yes, you did a great job, although you scared us for a second there." Hotaru smiled.

"So…how did it go?" Usagi asked Rei as they walked towards the cave to talk to the other girls. "From what I saw today I understood you forgave him."

"There is a lot we have to talk about, but we decided to take it slowly."

"I don't think you could take it any other way, with Haruka, my father, my uncle, Hotaru's father and your grandpa there."

"Yeah…but I didn't decide because of that."

"What do you mean?"

"I am different person now." Rei explained "A person he doesn't know."

"You are not that different you know." Usagi told her friend.

"I know, but some things are different now."

"Yeah…I wanted Mamoru to love me for who I am now and not for the past."

"What are we going to tell the girls?" Rei suddenly asked when they approached the cave.

"The truth." Usagi said simply.

"You decided to give back them back their memories?" Rei asked shocked "A few days ago you didn't even want to hear about it."

"We will hold back information like the relationship between them." Usagi explained her plan "We will tell them that they were the Earth Kingdoms' generals and Beryl trapped them with black magic."

"What are we going to tell them when they will realize that Jadeite and I …"

"It is a good thing you decided to take it slowly, to get to know each other once again. I would like to ask you to be careful in the beginning in front of the girls."

"You want me to lie to them…"

"I don't like it either, but you can understand me better now…" Usagi looked in the eyes of her friend. "Although you knew he was on our side you suffered when you had to fight with him during the battles. The others would have to fight them knowing that they would kill them without thinking twice."

"You are right…I just hope it will end soon." Rei said.

They found the other girls seating in the control room talking to each other. When Usagi and Rei stepped in the room it was engulfed in silence and the girls looked at them with eyes full of doubts and questions.

"I think the time has come for you to tell us the truth." Minako told flatly her cousin.

"We were patient enough with you." Makoto added "We have the right to know what is going on."

"We are a team…its obvious Rei knows what is going on so why can't you tell us?" Ami asked.

"I will tell you the reasons for which we helped Jadeite, but first we should sit down." Usagi moved to the table and took her seat. "First of all Rei knows more about our second mission because her memories have returned."

"What? When?" all the girls asked at once.

"A few days ago." Rei admitted "I couldn't tell you. I am not allowed to speak of the past with you until all of you get your memories back."

"Do you have your memories too?" Ami turned towards Usagi who simply nodded.

"I have my memories almost from the beginning."

"What? And you never told me?" Minako asked shocked.

"I couldn't. As Rei just told you we are not allowed to speak of the past with you."

"That is just great!" Makoto exclaimed angry "I thought we were a team, friends…we weren't supposed to have any secrets, we were supposed to tell each other everything. Don't you guys trust us?"

"It is not about trust. You must remember by yourself, if not you wouldn't be able to understand certain things."

"What is that second mission you were talking about?" Ami asked.

"The Earth Generals." Usagi simply stated.

"The what?" Minako asked back confused.

"You already know from Luna the tale of the Silver Millennium. You already know about the Earth Kingdom." Usagi waited until everyone nodded to continue "Just like we were the protectors of the Moon Kingdom, the Earth had its own guardians, the Earth Generals. Unfortunately they were captured and turned with dark magic against their rulers and against the whole Silver Millennium. They fought against us on the night we were killed."

"Jadeite is one of the Earth Generals." Rei continued on with the story "Luna and Usagi told me of this new mission when I got my memories back. We have to free them from Beryl's influence."

"Why?" Makoto asked "They wanted to kill us in the past where they succeeded to, and they want to kill us now too."

"They are used by Beryl, they are not acting out of free will. It is our mission to save them."

"Great." Minako stood up nervously from her seat. "How many generals are their?"

"Four." Usagi replied

"So…there are three more generals we have to set free." Makoto whispered.

"Yes." Usagi nodded.

"You can't aspect us to not put up a fight against them." Minako argued "I want to speak with the princess. I am not following any other order if I don't talk to her personally."

"Why?" Usagi asked back "Do you think I am capable of betraying you and fight on the enemy's side?"

"Well…you did lie to us for more than two years."

"I can't believe you think that." Usagi whispered "I had to because of the mission."

"Just keep saying that to yourself if that makes you happier." Minako shot back.

"I think the meeting is over." Usagi said while she forced a smile on her face "See you guys later." With that said she just disappeared.

"You over reacted." Makoto simply said.

"No I didn't. She lied to me…she never did that before."

"Before she wasn't a senshi." Rei replied. In her mind she was talking about the Silver Millennium where the princess approached them directly and never had a real plan to change their mind. Things did change a lot since then Rei realized.

"I am going to look for her." Ami suddenly stood up.

"But where?" Makoto went to the window "She teleported. She could be anywhere."

"I will go to her house." Rei said standing up. You guys should look for her in the hangout places. What do you think?"

"I am going home." Minako said "She must be very upset right now."

"You can talk to her tomorrow. I am sure she will understand." Ami encouraged her friend.

When Rei stepped inside Usagi's house she couldn't believe her eyes: Jadeite was seating on the couch while Haruka, Usagi's dad and uncle and her grandpa were standing in front of him. It was like an interrogation.

"What is going on here?" Rei asked Ikuko

"They are explaining to him why he should keep the distance from you."

"What do you mean?"

"Rei, this is only natural." Kenji answered "You are a young girl, and he is a man. We only want to make sure he doesn't take advantage of you."

"You think that because you didn't know her in the past." Hotaru laughed.

"What do you mean?" Grandpa Hino asked.

"Well…she is the princess of Mars you know. Passion and flame?" Michiru asked fighting back the laughter after she saw the faces the protectors made.

"Young lady, you listen to me carefully…"

"Don't worry." Rei cut off her grandfather "I am not going to do anything…yet. Besides we do need to talk so if you excuse us we will be on our way now."

Rei took Jadeite's hand and simply walked out of the house under the penetrating eyes of her so called protectors.

"Where is Serenity?"

"She is not Serenity anymore." Rei replied "She has a different name now: Usagi."

"I know that, but I can't get used to it. Princess Usagi…"

"Without princess."

"Yeah…Anyway, where are we going?"

"To my house."

"What?" Jadeite stopped dead in his track "If they find out…"

"No one will find out and besides we are going to talk. We didn't really do that the last time we were alone."

"And is that such a big problem?" he engulfed her in a hug from behind and kissed her neck.

"You were afraid to come to my house but now you are trying to seduce me?" Rei asked back.

"No, of course not." Jadeite jumped back from her "You were saying…"

"I kind of told Usagi we talked and figured everything out."

"Why did you do that?"

"For one I didn't really feel like telling her we couldn't stop kissing for half an hour."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her we were going to take it easy. Get to know each other again?"

"Why did you tell her that? We were apart for so much time…And I know you already."

"You know the past me. I am not the same person now. Besides I want you to love me because of me in the present, not me from the past."

"I already love you and nothing will change the way I feel about you."

"I hope so." Rei laughed "Oh before I forget…Usagi asked us to be careful near the girls. They don't have their memories and would ask a lot of questions we can't answer."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"If you kiss me." Jadeite pulled his love closer to him and smashed his lips on hers.

Meanwhile a few blocks away Makoto was searching for her friend who was nowhere to be found. She was running around for the last hour without any success. She thought she couldn't take another step when suddenly a woman's scream was heard from an alley. She ran in the screams direction only to find the General who wanted to kill Jadeite harassing a woman together with a youma. Makoto backed away from the alley slowly and once she was at a safe distance she contacted the girls, told them of the attack and transformed. In a few seconds Sailor Jupiter threw her supreme thunder attack towards the enemy, but unfortunately they were able to deflect it.

"Which one are you?" the chocolate brown haired general asked.

"Why do you care…all you have to know is that I am the one who will send you to hell."

"Oh…a fiery one…lets see how you can handle my little friend over here." Nephrite made a short head movement towards the youma standing next to him. The youma at first approached slowly Sailor Jupiter like it was afraid of her, but when it was a few feet away it sent towards her a huge energy attack that split in three ways right before her. Sailor Jupiter just stood there confused, not knowing where to move when she realized that the attacks were heading her way from three different angles: from two sides and from the back. The only way she could go was straight in the youma's hands. She rationalized it would be safer to take on the youma so that is what she did. In a seconds time she jumped towards the youma reading her attack "Supreme thunder dragon!" she yelled when she was only an arm length away from the youma. Her attack hit the enemy right in the chest and with a loud noise it dissipated in to smoke. Now all that was left were Sailor Jupiter and Nephrite.

"You are next…" Jupiter's sentence was cut short with a scream when Nephrite disappeared only to appear behind her in the next second. They fought each other for a few seconds; both of them taking injuries, but the inexperience of Jupiter said his word when she was sent to the ground with Nephrite hovering over her. "You still have to learn a lot before you can take me down." Nephrite said triumphantly "but I am sorry to tell you that I won't give you the chance." He placed his hands on her neck ready to deliver the last strike when she looked up at him with defying eyes "The senshi of Jupiter is not that simple to brake."

_Flashback_

_He was in a forest, but not on Earth…he was sure of this. It was different. On Earth this kind of forest didn't exist. It was too beautiful, with trees and bushes he had never seen before, but knew in the same time. Suddenly a tall girl in shorts jumped out of her hiding place and attacked him. They were fighting for hours he thought when he was finally able to send his attacker to ground. She was lying beneath him, her beautiful body so close to his, he could feel every muscle, every move she made. "I won, Amazon Princess. I want my price." He started to move his hands up her long and toned leg._

"_I am afraid you will have to wait a little longer, my dear. You know that the senshi of Jupiter is not that simple to brake."_

_End of flashback_

The three second hesitation was all she needed to push him off of her and put a safe distance between them. She was ready to attack him when she realized he was holding his head in pain. Remembering what Usagi told them she approached the suffering man. Unfortunately for her the man realized that it was his chance to attack and sent an energy attack throwing her back in to a tree.

"Who are you? What did you do with me?" he yelled while he was holding another energy ball in his hand "I swear you will die this instant if you don't get out of my head!"

"What are you talking about?" Jupiter asked "I don't know what are…" she was cut short by a blinding light that threw Nephrite in to a near building.

"Are you all right?" Sailor Moon asked her friend.

"Yeah, I am fine." Sailor Jupiter realized all her friends were there, in front of her, between her and enemy, protecting her.

"We will see each other again." Nephrite said before disappearing.

"What?" Sailor Mars yelled "You must be fucking kidding me! He had the nerve to disappear?"

"Calm down." Mercury advised "Maybe it is better this way. We have to tend Jupiter's wounds."

"No. I am fine. I just need some sleep."

"You are not fine." Venus argued "Just let Moon heal you."

Sailor Moon didn't wait for any more arguments; she just put her hands on Jupiter's wounds and let her magic do the work.

After her wounds were healed Sailor Jupiter told her friends what happened before they arrived.

"I thought I told you to wait for us." Luna reprimanded her "Don't you understand that they are too powerful for you?"

"I can take care of myself. I am not a baby." Jupiter yelled and took of running.

"She didn't change at all." Sailor Moon sighed

"Just as stubborn." Mars added.

Nephrite had just arrived back in his bedchambers and he was pissed. Not only was he defeated by those senshi again his Queen also held him a one hour long speech about the mistakes he had done in the battle. On top of that his head still hurt like hell since he had that vision or something when he looked in the eyes of that woman. But at least he had information he could use if things got out of hand. He still couldn't believe he didn't told his Queen of his finding…he took the decision to hold back the information in the last second. He just shook his head and went to bed hoping he will feel better in the morning.

_He was in the same forest as before the only difference he wasn't alone this time. She was with him and they weren't fighting…they were making love. He was kissing her passionately; his hands were exploring her body. They were finally united as one…as they should have been for a long time. Their body was moving as one on the same rhythm…it was more intense with every passing second. He knew it will end soon, he couldn't keep it back for long…he didn't want to. _

"_I love you." Both of them said in the same time._

Nephrite shot up in bed holding his head.

Usagi was standing in front of Motoki's door ready to knock when the door suddenly opened…she found herself face to face with Reika.

"Hi Usagi." Reika hugged and kissed the smaller girl. "Come in. Motoki is watching the television."

"Hi…thanks."

"I am sorry I can't stay. I was just on my way out."

"No problem." Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. "We should get together sometime this week."

"That is a good idea."

"Ok. I will call you."

Reika let Usagi inside and left. She was standing their looking at Motoki. She didn't know how to start the conversion…the explanation.

"When did this all start?" Motoki suddenly asked.

"Motoki…"

"I saw it, but I still can't believe it." Motoki said standing up.

"I am sorry you had to find out this way…or any other way."

"Why couldn't you simply tell me? And how is that even possible?"

"It is safer to not know." Usagi said not able to look in her friend's eyes. "If the enemy finds out that there are civilians who know our identity they could use it against us."

"What enemy?"

"I think I should start from the beginning."

"I think that would be a good idea."

"A long time ago life existed not only on Earth, but on every planet. Each planet was ruled by its own royals…" Usagi explained everything starting from the Silver Millennium to their current situation. "Now you know everything."

"This is…unbelievable. I…"

"I know it's hard to believe and understand what I just told you."

"It all seems like a fairy tail." Motoki mumbled "I can't believe that the girls I wanted to protect from harm, who I consider like my little sisters are the warriors who everybody is grateful for saving the innocent lives of hose who were attacked."

"You make it sound like a huge thing, when in the reality it is not." Usagi shook her head "The most amazing thing is when somebody jumps in danger ways to protect someone knowing that it would mean his end. Like you Motoki."

"What…"

"You jumped in front of Minako when the attack was heading her way. Such an attack would have meant for her an injury I could have healed perfectly after the attack, but for you it would have been deadly."

"I don't care…"

"Motoki, please." Usagi begged "I only told you everything because you need to understand the risks involved. I already explained this to everyone else who know our secret. No matter what you can't get involved in our fights. If any one of you guys would be there we would be distracted and wouldn't be able to do what we are supposed to do."

"You are asking for me to stay back."

"Yes. It would be far more dangerous for you to get involved." Usagi nodded "Promise me."

After she left Motoki's apartment Usagi walked home knowing that Mamoru would be waiting for her in front of the computer so they can have their unusual date. She was more relaxed now that she had the opportunity to talk to Motoki. She only hoped the enemy won't figure out their identities with the same method Motoki did.

Two days have passed since Nephrite first attack and everything was peaceful. Rei and Jadeite were together every passing moment under the supervision oh her grandpa. Usagi and Minako were busy with their apologizing and bonding after the fight they had when Jadeite was saved and Ami well…she was occupied with a project she worked on with the new teacher in her cram school. The only one who just stayed in her room, didn't sleep and didn't eat was Makoto. She always had a thing for bad guys…but this was ridiculous. She was thinking of him at all times. She even dreamt about him. _"What is going on with me? He is the enemy." _She thought to herself for the hundred time that day. She was panicking, freaking out. Her thinking was interrupted by a black flash that was followed by the appearance of Nephrite. She didn't have to react in any way. She was tied to the chair with some kind of magic the instant he appeared.

"Calm down, Sailor Jupiter…or should I say Makoto?"

"I…I don't know what you are talking about." Makoto tried to play the unknowing girl's part.

"Don't bother trying to fool me. I know exactly who you are." Nephrite laughed "But I didn't come here for that now."

"Why did you come than?"

"I came here because you did something to me the last time we met and I want you to stop it."

"I don't understand."

"I am having dreams…of us." Nephrite admitted "But those dreams can't be the reality because we were never in any kind of relationship, so it must be some kind of trick."

"Dreams…" Makoto repeated "You got to be kidding me." Makoto yelled and tried to get herself free "You have the nerve to tell me it is my fault you have dreams when I have trouble because of it too? Believe me…it would have stopped a long time ago if I had anything to say about it."

"What do you mean you have problems because of the dreams too?" Nephrite asked amazed.

"Do you think I am stupid? I won't tell you anything you can use against me." Makoto told the stunned man.

"What would you say if I let you go and we go somewhere, far from your family and we talk about the dreams you and I have?"

"What?" Makoto asked back shocked "How do I know you don't want to take me back to your comrades and use me to get the other senshi too?"

"In any normal circumstance that would be my plan, but now I am more interested of why we have dreams of each other when we were always on different sides."

"Okay. Let's go." Makoto nodded. She remembered Usagi and Rei saying the generals were on their side until they got captured by Beryl. Maybe they were friends in the past and that is what he is dreaming about. She must try to win some time until she can announce the girls of what is going on.

Nephrite undid the spell which was holding her to the chair and moved to the door.

"We are leaving through the window. You promised to leave my family out of it." Nephrite only nodded and climbed out of the window. Makoto not realizing…or not wanting to realize this would be the perfect opportunity to contact the girls followed him. Once out of the house Nephrite gently took her hand, to the surprise of both of them and disappeared with her.

"Why did you bring us here? Most importantly where is here?" Makoto asked looking around.

"Don't worry. As I told you this is not a trap. We are in a forest in Australia."

"Why in a forest and why on another continent?"

"You told me you had dreams too. What were they about?"

"They didn't really have a meaning. I usually see your eyes only, but it's really weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes change in my dream. In the beginning they are dark green, but after that they change to the black color they are now. I don't understand why."

"Was this your only dream?"

"No. Sometimes I don't see you…I only hear you."

"What do you hear?" Nephrite asked intrigued.

"You are apologizing."

"Apologizing? For what?"

"You don't say. You only repeat 'I am sorry' over and over again."

"Well at least I know we don't have the same dreams."

"What kind of dreams do you have?"

"I…don't know if you will like it."

"What do you men? What could you possibly dream of?" Makoto asked.

"That depends. My dreams are always different. When we were fighting the other day I had a vision I think of us fighting in the woods, but it was like a kind of training and I was teasing you."

"What do you mean teasing me?"

"I won, sent you to the ground…and I was asking for my price and started to caress your legs."

"What?" Makoto turned red as fire "You are only kidding, right?"

"No." Nephrite shook his head "I had two more dreams. In one of it we were making love, after that I dreamt of us talking about the consequences of our feelings."

"When you say making love…you mean you saw us…"

"No…I mean I was making love to you…I didn't see it from out side I was the man who…"

"Stop!" Makoto bowed her head. "You will forget that, everything you saw."

"My problem isn't with what I saw, but with what I felt."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt I loved you, I felt passion…"

"Why did I even ask? I don't want know. You just forget it."

"I would like to forget it, but I think they have a meaning."

"What do you mean meaning?"

"We are not supposed to know each other. I mean in other ways than enemies. Yet here I am dreaming of us making love and talking about feelings and you are dreaming of me apologizing. There has to be a meaning to it."

"You think?" asked Makoto

"Yes. Look at us now." Nephrite said pointing to the two of them "We are in the same place, sitting nicely near each other and talking. We should be fighting, we are enemies."

"Maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"Sailor Moon said you weren't always on Beryl's side."

"That is not…"

"She told us you were the guardian of Earth before just like we were the guardians of the Moon."

"That can't be. For as long as I remember I served My Lady." Nephrite stood up from where he was sitting.

"You don't remember me either, but you have dreams of me. You dream of things…"

"Are you saying we were lovers in the past?" Nephrite asked "Don't be foolish."

"Am I foolish?" Makoto yelled "Then tell me why the hell can't I think of anything else than to kiss you?" the words left her mouth before she could stop herself.

Nephrite just stood there looking at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I am such fool." Makoto breathed "I don't know where these feelings are coming from…but they exist. I can't stop thinking of you…it's like I fell in love with you without even knowing or talking to you. Is that even possible?"

Nephrite didn't answer her only approached her and engulfed her in his arms. Makoto didn't even realize what was going on when he kissed her. To her amazement it wasn't a rough kiss, but a gentle one. She recognized the lips, she recognized the lips…they belonged to her lover, the one she loved more than her mission to protect her princess, to protect Serenity…Usagi! Nephrite didn't know what happened…one second he was kissing his enemy, the next second he was holding in his arms the unconscious girl…and now her body was emitting a bright green light, that was engulfing him too. In a few seconds both of them were receiving memories of the past life. The light dimmed down leaving the two lovers unconscious lying on the ground.

"Usagi!" Luna asked panicking after her charge fell to her knees. "What happened?"

"Makoto…I just felt her power, the true power of Jupiter."

"How can that be?"

"I think something triggered her memories. I only wish I knew what. Mother told me only I can give back their memories. I understood with the outer senshi, but I can't understand how the hell is possible for the inner senshi to regain their memories like this."

"I don't understand either." Luna shook her head "Maybe we should talk to Jadeite."

"Yes. And find Makoto as quickly as possible. If she remembered…"

They took off running to the apartment her parents and uncle rented for Jadeite. Jadeite was sitting on the terrace when Usagi burst in the room with Luna behind her. "Jadeite we have to talk."

"What happened?"

"The girls are remembering their past life. Do you know how is that possible?"

"With Rei it is simple. I was the one sending her the memories." Jadeite confessed

"What? Why did you do that?"

"You need your senshi besides you, even if you think you don't."

"With Rei maybe I would understand, but why did you send memories to Makoto?"

"I didn't. I could send memories to Rei, because of the connection we have. With Makoto I don't have that."

"Well…someone as sure as hell did something, because I felt her true power."

"If you didn't do anything there is only one possibility left…" Jadeite shook his head in disbelief.

"Would you please tell me too?" Usagi yelled.

"Nephrite could have this kind of effect on her, but I don't think…"

"That would mean that he broke the spell to somehow." Usagi breathed and whirled around to face Luna.

"You have to find them…now." Luna exclaimed.

"What is going on?"

"Oh…come on Jadeite! Up until a few days ago you were working for her."

"And your point is…"

"She can track down the dark energy. If she realizes what is going on…she could find them in a heart beat." Usagi said panicking "We are not strong enough without the crystal to face her." With that said the trio ran out of the apartment each one of them contacting another person and telling them the situation.

Makoto opened her eyes to look into two dark green orbs. At first she looked on wondering where she was…then all of a sudden it all came back to her. Nephrite, her enemy, appearing in her room…the dreams they both had…the talk…the feelings…the memories. That is when she realized her head was hurting like hell.

"Are you okay?" Nephrite asked concerned.

"My head…"

"It's only normal. You got back your memories…this is the side effect."

"I didn't get all my memories back…I only remember parts. I remember you and The fact that Usagi is the princess, but it ends there."

"You mean…you don't remember what happened in the night…"

"When you killed me?" Makoto interrupted him. "I kind of put two and two together." Makoto added quickly when she saw the blood leaving her lovers face.

"I don't even deserve you looking at me."

"I know you weren't acting on your own will." Makoto took his hands in hers "Besides you fell for me even when you were under her control."

"Yeah…we were the first ones in the past to who accepted their feelings. But this time it's different…I don't know if I can forgive myself for what I did to you."

"You will, because I already forgave you."

"You don't even remember…when you will remember you will change your mind."

"All I know is that I love you…don't worry I won't change my mind." Makoto said while she moved towards Jadeite and sat in his lap with her legs on his sides. She moved closer to him. Kissed him on the cheek and gave him butterfly kisses until she got to his ears "What would you say if we would relieve one of my favorite memory with you?" she whispered seductively. She didn't have to ask twice. In the next second Nephrite was kissing her passionately while his hands were moving all over her body, exploring it, memorizing it all over again. It all happened so fast, it was only a few days ago when he wanted to kill her and now here he was making love to her…but he didn't care…it was like this on the Moon too. They met, they fell in love and they acted on their feelings. The princess of Jupiter was the first one to accept her feelings for the earthling. That strong body was keeping hidden a beautiful and loving heart.

"Oh my God!" Usagi fell to her knees holding her head

"What happened?" Rei asked worried

"Makoto…I can feel her getting stronger and stronger every freaking second."

"What do you mean stronger?" Michiru asked

"I don't know why I am able to sense her at this intensity, but…"

"What do you mean sense her?" Hotaru entered the room.

"I can feel her power. The true power of Jupiter."

"Your powers are getting stronger too." Luna piped in "It seems that you have a strong bond with the girls."

"Then why didn't I sense anything when Rei got her powers back?"

"I am a psychic, remember? Your powers are just forming now. You can't access my feelings and mind that easily."

"You will explain to me later. Right now we have to go to where Makoto is. I am afraid that the Dark Kingdom was able to sense the high energy too."

"Great. Just when I thought we would have a few days of peace and quiet." Rei mumbled under her breath.

"Do you know where she is?" Setsuna asked

"Yes." Usagi nodded "i can teleport us to them but we must be transformed so we can interfere if the Dark Kingdom sent somebody there already."

They arrived to a sight which Haruka would have preferred never to see…Makoto was only wearing Nephrites white shirt while he was only in his undone pants. It was really obvious what just happened there. While Uranus was approaching them to commit murder, Sailor Moon stood there frozen, not believing her eyes. While everyone else was busy shouting at them she realized what Makoto was holding in her hands…a small leaf.

"Makoto I need to speak with you right now." Sailor Moon said all of a sudden making everyone turn towards her.

"After I am finished with them." Uranus growled "Stay in line."

"No. Now!" Sailor Moon yelled

Once they were out of hearing distance Sailor Moon turned towards her friend.

"How did you get the crystal?"

"The crystal is in our heart…I mean the inner senshi. We always have it with us. Nobody can take. The princess that is chosen to become the senshi of the respective planet is born with the crystal in her heart. The crystal shows it self at birth, that is how they know who the next protector of the planet is."

"I was sure that you will be able to access the crystal only after you have your memories back…and I am sure you don't have all your memories."

"You are right I don't have all my memories. You should take care of that before we continue on with this little chat." Makoto laughed.

"You should first get dressed, don't you agree?" Sailor Moon winked.

Makoto only nodded and ran off to find her clothes. When she was dressed and Sailor Moon put the shield up around Nephrite to make sure that non of Uranus' and Neptune's attacks won't kill him, Makoto sat down right in front of Usagi. It was a simple hand movement and Makoto fell back to ground.

"I do hope she will wake up soon." Sailor Saturn sighed. I really don't want to stay here all day to see how she sleeps."

"We don't have to." Sailor Moon laughed "I will heal Nephrite and we can go."

"Why do you want to do that?" Uranus yelled "Just let me kill him."

"That way you save a lot of energy that you can use in case of an attack." Neptune added.

"I can't believe you are talking this way, Michiru!" Usagi exclaimed "You should be the calm one, the understanding one. It is enough that Haruka wants to kill the men that we love, don't you think?"

"When it is about dating I understand, but this is completely different. They had sex, he corrupted her…she is only 16 years old."

"I didn't know she was that young now." Nephrite tried to explain himself

"Yeah right." Uranus snorted "Unfortunately I can't kill you…but we will have a little nice chat later. You need to know the basic rules you have to keep if you want to date her."

"Later. You will talk to him at my place." Sailor Moon said "Now I need to heal him so we can go." Not waiting for someone to argue with her decision Sailor Moon took out her moon wand and turned towards Nephrite. "Moon Healing Escalation!" The shield dropped only seconds before the silvery white power engulfed Nephrite. When the light show died down General Nephrite was standing near his love.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Uranus yelled when she saw what Nephrite was doing.

"I do have to take her home somehow don't you think?"

"You don't even know where she leaves." Michiru added

"I know where she leaves. Meet me there." With that said Nephrite just disappeared.

"Why that little sun of a bitch…I am going to send his ass flying to Uranus if he keeps up this kind of attitude."

"Don't you think it would be more vise for us to go too rather than to sit here and mumble under our breaths?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Besides we should really ask him if he told anyone else where you guys live." Sailor Moon shook her head. They all took hands and disappeared just like Nephrite did a few seconds ago.

When they appeared in the Sailor Moon dropped her transformation and collapsed on to the couch "I do hope there won't be any attacks today…I am to drained to fight at full capacity."

"We will take care of things if anything happens, you just rest." Everyone turned to see Makoto walking down the stairs hand in hand with Nephrite.

"You woke up sooner than me. It took me three hours to wake up after I got back my memories."

"It is because I have the crystal."

"Oh…"

"How come you didn't attempt to access it yourself after you got your memories back?" Makoto asked Rei

"I tried, but I didn't succeed. It drives me crazy knowing I can't use it."

"How can that be?" Usagi asked from where she was sitting.

"I don't really understand myself…I never had this kind of problem before in the past."

"I am sure you will figure it out. It needs a trigger to unleash its power." Makoto encouraged her friend.

"I am going home to bring some clothes for Nephrite." Jadeite suddenly whirled around.

"Why?" Nephrite asked puzzled "I am dressed."

Everyone looked at him and started laughing "Sorry. You can't go outside wearing this kind of clothes." Makoto said pointing to the black trousers and emerald green shirt he was wearing. "It is very possible that in the future you will have to fight with us against the Beryl. People would recognize you."

"Alright maybe you are right."

"While you are away we are going to have our little chat with your friend. You know how long it might take so don't hurry back." Haruka told Jadeite.

"Haruka, I…"

"Don't worry. He will live." Haruka interrupted Makoto who was ready to argue.

"Then I will have a little chat with our lying princess over there."

"Makoto…" Usagi breathed "I really thought you weren't upset."

"Oh…I am really upset…what did you think? That we would thank you for lying to us?"

Usagi only sighed and proceeded to calm down her friend and hope that she would understand why was it necessary for her to lie to them.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hi, guys. Here is the new chapter. Hope you will enjoy it. I am sorry to say that unfortunately I won't be able to update in two weeks as scheduled. I will try to do my best and update as soon as possible. Thank for your reviews.

Please read and review.

Pure Passion**  
**

**Chapter 13 – Mind versus heart**

"Are you finished already?" the blond man asked.

"Yes, professor." Ami told him smiling while she gave him the papers.

"Very good. I am amazed how fast you work." The professor said. "I thought it would take more than a year to complete the project, but with your help we will be ready in half the time."

"Thank you, professor." Ami smiled.

"Please close the door, Ami." He said not looking up from his notes. When he heard the sound of the turning key he suddenly got to his feet and pulled the young girl close to him. "Finally we can stop with this whole act. Sometimes it really annoys me."

"Yes…it is hard to pretend there is nothing going on when all I would like to do is to jump in your arms every time I see you." Ami whispered.

"Unfortunately we can't do anything else…" he sighed.

"I don't want us to finish the project sooner than planned."

"Why is that?"

"After the project is done you will leave to go home."

"We will think of something when we get there. I promise." He kissed her gently.

"Ami, did you tell your friends as you planned?"

"Not yet. Something always came up."

"I understand. Maybe it is better this way."

"I don't know if they would understand me…I would prefer to wait…with the confession."

"As you wish." He said after he turned away from her.

"John…I really want to tell them, but…"

"Don't worry Ami. I understand. You are a young girl and I am with ten years older than you. You are afraid they wouldn't approve our relationship."

"I don't know what they would think. I don't want to take a risk by telling them."

"I understand don't worry. You should go. Our hour is up. My next student will arrive in a couple of minutes. I will call you tonight. Love you."

"I will be waiting. Love you too." Ami walked out of the office and proceeded to go home. Her school day was over and she had nothing else to do. Everyone was busy.

In the cave Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Makoto, Rei, Jadeite, Nephrite and Usagi were sitting at the round table where the usual senshi meetings took place.

They really didn't have that much to do in the last two months. Since Nephrite was cleansed the attacks stopped all together.

"I wonder what is going on." Usagi said to no one in particular.

"We all wonder the same. It is a little strange how the attacks stopped all of a sudden after you cleansed Nephrite." Setsuna told them.

"Are you sure they weren't planning anything?" Michiru turned towards Nephrite.

"As I told a hundred times before they didn't tell me anything. We all had our separate missions."

"Are you sure or simply you don't want us to know?" Haruka bit back.

"Okay…that is enough Haruka." Makoto yelled "He is here to help us and all you do is doubt his word."

"I just hope we can figure out what they are doing before it is too late." Usagi interrupted the fight "It's not good that they are one step ahead of us."

"How do we know they are planning something? Maybe they are just too weak to attack in this moment that's all." Hotaru said

"That would be just too good to be true." Usagi sighed "Besides I am sure things will change. Mamoru is coming to a short visit and with my luck there will be an attack every single day."

"Maybe, but we have to find out what they are up to." Setsuna took over. "This feels like the calm before the storm." Everyone just nodded to her words. They all knew something was happening, but didn't know what.

"John…wait!" Ami giggled as the blond man started to pull her by her hands towards the door.

"Why should I?" The man named John asked back.

"Tell me where we are going."

"I already told you…it is a surprise."

"But…what if someone sees us?"

"Don't worry no one will see us. Trust me." He took her hands once again, went out of his office heading straight for his car. The parking lot was empty, for their luck. No one will see them and figure out their secret. They took the car heading out of town. Ami couldn't believe the predicament she was in. She never thought she, the shy and redrawn little girl will do something like this. Well…she wasn't little anymore, she had 16 already. And she sure changed since she met the girls. She was more confident, mature. _"Is this a good thing?" _she asked herself looking out the window of the car. Having a relationship with someone 10 years older than her…_"The worst part is I am lying to them." _She thought with sorrow. She was lying to her friends…to her sisters. To not tell them about John is nothing compared with the fact that she has to lie to them every time they ask her to hang out with them, but she already has other plans. During her internal fight the car stopped and John got out. She never even realized they arrived to there destination.

"So…do you like it?" Ami heard John ask her.

"Oh…" Ami was amazed by what she saw in front of her. They were parked in front of a small little house. The house looked like one taken out from a fairy tail book, white walls, bug windows with white curtains and flowers, big brown wood door and red roof. It was quite isolated; there wasn't any other house she could see. The lake and forest behind them were even more breathtaking. All in all it was a beautiful sight.

"I thought you will like it here." John took her in his arms bridal style. "You deserve more than to be locked away in my apartment."

"You know I don't mind…as long as we are together."

"Yes I know that, but I wanted us to be like any normal couple, even if it will last two days." John sat down on to the couch with her still in his arms "I love you so much." He confessed and kissed her ever so gently. The gentle kiss shortly turned more passionate and demanding, his hands traveled on her body, exploring it like it was the first time he had ever touched her. It was their little secret, the forbidden fruit that made it even more exiting.

"This wasn't the reason I bought you up here, you know."

"I know, don't worry. I already told you it was my decision."

"Yes, you told me, but I don't know…you are so young…you are allowed to get carried away, but I should have known better. This relationship will come with a lot of dangers for you and maybe I won't be able to protect you all the time." When he didn't get an answer for a few seconds he looked down to see Ami sound asleep in his arms. _"Just when I finally made up my mind to tell her the truth…maybe it is better this way." _He thought half glad that the woman who he loved didn't hear a word he said.

Back in the city a strange group of people just entered the Crown. Three girls were pushed inside the door by a more mature one, while another younger woman was holding back three men.

"You must be kidding me." Usagi whined "We didn't see each other for more than half a year."

"I don't care." Michiru answered "Haruka will only have a little chat with him."

"We kept our part of the deal, so I don't understand why you had to do this?"

"Yeah, and what is your problem with Jadeite and Nephrite?" Rei and Makoto asked.

"Haruka wants to remind them of the facts."

"You are such a fake." Makoto shot back "You act like there is nothing between you and Haruka, when we all know that is not true."

"I am not acting." Michiru replied calmly "I never told you we were only friends. You knew from the beginning of our relationship. Besides we are not 16 like you…"

"Big deal." Rei pouted "What if we are 16 now…if we look at the problem differently…"

"You still remain 16." Haruka interrupted her "It doesn't count that you have your memories from the time you were 21. In this life you are the age you are and you can't do anything to change it."

"One more thing. If you don't stop this whining, we will make sure the boys won't get 3 meters near to you. Do we understand each other?" Michiru walked away from the three teenagers not waiting for an answer.

Inside the Crown a blue eyed blonde watched the happenings with curiosity. Ever since the generals were cleansed strange things happened. The girls were close to them, closer than it was normal for friends to be. They were in a relationship after two or three weeks…and it seemed really serious. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru started to hang out with them more and more each day. It wasn't upsetting her, but she had the feeling they all knew something she didn't. The fact that they were always arguing about the girls' relationship only made her more curious. She agreed it was a little fast, to put it that way, but that wasn't a reason to behave the way they did with them. And what about the things she heard when they thought she wasn't listening or too far away from them to hear. Were those things true…what happened in the night when Nephrite got cleansed? Every time she started to ask questions they walked away from her or simply said that it is not important. Could it be that the Generals were the lovers they all dreamt about a few years back? Were they all in a relationship in the past? Was it possible…

"What are you thinking about?" Usagi brought her cousin back to reality.

"Oh…noting special. I was wondering what you were arguing about with Michiru and Haruka."

"You know those two. They are way to overprotective." Usagi replied, telling her cousin half truth only.

"Yeah…"

"Is there something bothering you? You act kind of weird?" Usagi asked innocently, but regretted it the moment she saw Minako's eyes.

"I can't believe you…I don't know you anymore."

"Minako…"

"Don't…you dare. All you did in the last few years was to lie to me. You know what? Just leave me alone." Minako shook off Usagi's hand and ran out the door.

"What was that about?" Mamoru asked "Did you guys have a fight?"

"She doesn't trust me…" Usagi whispered more to herself than for any one else.

After Minako left the others continued to feel good on their night out, nobody noticed the forced smile on Usagi's face. It was getting harder with each passing day to hold up the lies she told her friends. Minako was very upset with her…and Usagi knew she will be even more upset when the truth will resurface. She only hoped Kunzite will be cleansed soon, together with Zoicite. She knew the longer this secrecy will last the angrier Minako will get.

"Can you believe I only have a few months left until I graduate?" Mamoru asked when they were finally alone.

"A few months…I can't wait…it seems the day we could finally be together will never arrive."

"Don't say that. Eight more months and I will be back definitely. No more short visits or late night chats on the internet." Mamoru pulled closer his beloved and kissed her gently.

A few blocks away, in the apartment where Nephrite and Jadeite lived, four persons were sitting on the couch near the fire place discussing quietly. It was one of those few moments they could spend alone…without the danger Haruka represented for the guys. They only sat their hand in hand talking about the great times they had on the Moon.

Days went by with a speed Usagi didn't even know before that. Two weeks passed by and by the time she realized what was going on she was already sitting in Haruka's car, heading home from the airport, where she just said good bye to her love. Her misery was only bigger due to the fact that Minako still didn't talk with her. She didn't even answer her calls anymore. They only saw her or Ami, for that fact, when they had their senshi training or meeting.

"I never believed something like this could happen." Rei breathed out finally.

"Somehow they always end up fighting." Jadeite moved closer to his girlfriend "The bad news is that this situation will only get worst."

"What do you mean?"

"How do you think Minako will react when she will get her memories back?"

"Yeah…you're right, but maybe…" Rei was interrupted by the beeping sound coming from her handbag. She quickly got to her feet, ran to the chair her bag was lying on and after a few seconds of digging she pulled out a red bracelet.

"Rei here."

"An attack is taking place right now at the bus station near the new mall. Come as quickly as possible."

"Be right there. Damn. They are back." She told Jadeite after she turned off the communicator. Without saying another word they transformed and jumped out the balcony. It was way much faster to cover the distance this way.

What they saw at their arrival shocked them the most. Standing a few feet away from the youma was non other than Kunzite. They weren't expecting him to appear, Zoicite was supposed to be the next on Beryl's list to take on the duty to collect energy. The fact that he was replaced by the leader himself could only mean two things; he had another mission or he was dead. They didn't have much time to think about that problem…a sudden explosion forced them to run for cover behind some trees. After the smoke settled down and they were able to see again, Sailor Mars breathed out a sigh of relief. Nobody was hurt, not the civilians, not her friends. Sailor Moon was standing tall with her shield activated protecting everyone. Sailor Mars whispered her attack and her fire phoenix appeared before her, the flame bird paused for a few seconds for the instructions of its mistress after which it disappeared only to appear a few seconds later behind the youma. The phoenix engulfed the youma with its huge wings, destroying it. Only after the youma was destroyed Sailor Mars saw the changes in Sailor Jupiter's outfit. She wasn't wearing a skirt or tight blouse anymore. It wasn't the senshi they all knew in this life…right before their eyes was the senshi they fought besides on the Moon. She was wearing chocolate brown shorts and light green blouse that hang from one of her shoulders. She didn't wear a chocker around her neck or glows anymore. The tiara was missing too, in its place the sign of Jupiter was now glowing. The only things that didn't change were her boots and hairstyle.

"Wow…" Sailor Mars approached her friend "How did you…"

"She has her crystal remember?" Sailor Moon answered in her friends place "We will talk about this later. We still have company. Remember?"

"Oh…" Sailor Mars whirled around to look into the grinning face of Kunzite.

"So nice of you that you remembered my presence." He mocked them.

"Don't be fooled." Sailor Jupiter readied her attack "We never forgot about you." She was about to yell out her attack when something extremely strange happened. The necklace around Kunzite's neck started to glow. At first it glow a soft golden color, but it intensified to red within only seconds. It seemed the reaction of his necklace took even Kunzite by surprise.

"Crescent beam shower." The newly arrived Sailor Venus yelled, but her attack was deflected by the target. "Why were you just standing there? Why didn't you attack?"

"Oh my God." Sailor Moon whispered "Venus, get out of here now."

"What are you talking about?" Venus looked at her friend shocked "I am not going anywhere."

Not really shocked by her cousins answer Sailor Moon looked at Kunzite and her heart was filled with horror. He was concentrating with his eyes closed, not carrying they were only a few feet away from him. His eyes suddenly opened and he looked between the necklace and Sailor Venus a few times. To her horror Sailor Moon saw how his eyes and facial expressions changed from confusion to understanding.

"Get het the hell out of here!" everyone was taken by surprise by their leader's outburst. The most surprised were Mercury and Venus. Mercury was surprised by the appearance of the four new senshi that just landed near her friend, grabbed her and took her away from the scene and Venus was surprised to be carried away by some senshi she didn't even know they existed.

"Why the rush?" Neptune asked.

"I can't explain now, but Kunzite needs to be cleansed tonight."

"Oh…So you know too." Kunzite laughed "I won't give you the opportunity to save her. Listen to me Sailor bitch, soon you will sorry you were reborn here on Earth."

Sailor Moon wanted to reply, but Kunzite really didn't give her the opportunity. After he threatened them he simply disappeared leaving behind a very shocked and horrified Sailor Moon.

"What was that all about?" Jupiter asked "The cowered…I didn't even have the opportunity to try out any of my new attacks."

"He is running away." Mars added "That is not the Kunzite I know."

"That is because he is not running away…he has an information that is really dangerous…for Minako"

"For Minako? What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember…" Moon started to speak, but shut her mouth when she SAW Mercury and remembered that she still doesn't have her memories. "Sorry, Mercury. You know I can't…"

"Don't worry. I understand. But I want an explanation tomorrow."

Sailor Moon only nodded in agreement and waited until she was out of sight to brief in the happenings her fellow senshi. "Kunzite's necklace reacted to Minako. I can't believe you guys don't remember!"

"Remember what exactly?" Jupiter asked.

"Minako was the last to accept her feelings. She was afraid of what might happen. She was terrified of the thought that Kunzite is going to be the man who the prophecy was talking about."

"Oh…the Venusians prophecy. I remember now." Jupiter interrupted her "At her birth her mother was told that the man who she gives her heart to will be the cause of her death and the demise of the planet."

"Yes that is correct." Moon nodded "She was against men in general, because of that prophecy. With Kunzite though she didn't stand a chance. They are the perfect match."

"And because she was so afraid she could loose him, or better said he could betray her, she made that necklace. It is made of Venusians gold and silver. It has great magical power. It keeps his heart bounded to hers. It is like marriage on Earth, the only difference between the two is that on Earth they are bound together by a peace of paper and on Venus their hearts are bound together." Mars finished the story.

"So technically they are married?" Jadeite finally asked."

"Well…they were in the past…and as you could see their souls, their hearts are still bound together." Moon said.

"Why did it react only now?" Nephrite asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Until now he never was so close to her and I think her powers are getting stronger too."

"What do you mean?" Jadeite asked "I thought only you can give back her memories."

"Fancy of you saying that." Moon replied a little harsh. "That really worked well until now. Let's awoke when I was in danger; Haruka got her memories back when he saw Mamoru and me, then he used his bond with Michiru to awaken her; Hotaru…I still don't really understand what happened with her; you helped Rei get her memories partially back giving me no choice but to release her from the ancient spell and Makoto got her memories back by having sex with Nephrite. Yes, I would say everything worked out just the way I planned it."

"Okay okay. I got it." Jadeite moved his hands in front of his body like he wanted to defend himself from the angered senshi.

"Yes your right with that, but just as you told us everyone had a reason why their memories came back. What kind of reasons could she have?" Jupiter asked.

"For the power upgrade…the reason could be the training. You guys are training very hard, and with every training you get stronger." Luna explained.

"Yes, but is natural thing for us, because we have our memories. Even though Jupiter is the only one having the crystal, we can all tap into our ancient powers." Mars inquired.

"You are wrong here. She is not the only one who has the crystal. The outers have it too. Besides that is not the point. In the beginning you were able to use a small part of your powers, but with training you were able to get used to it and get strong enough to use the higher attacks, so to say."

"Meaning she could get her full powers back soon?"

"Her full powers no, but she is getting stronger. You must have already noticed, Jupiter, that you can feel certain thing, use the elements of nature, your elements like storm, thunder, lightning or the natural habitat. She being the princess of Venus, she has some very interesting capabilities. She is capable of sensing emotions, seeing the bond between souls, the intensity of a feeling. She can manipulate feelings; she can transform them in solid objects and use them as an attack."

"Things are not going as planned at all." Moon sighed "But that is not important now. We can discuss this later. The problem with Kunzite's necklace is that he can track Minako down with it. I know he already figured out the connection between her and the necklace. It is only a question of time until he figures out how to use it to find her. I am afraid that on her current level she won't be capable of defending herself from him."

"There must be someone at her side at all times. We can't take a risk." Jupiter added concerned for her friend's safety.

"Yes. That is exactly what I thought about. I will talk to her family tomorrow. They have to leave the city until we resolve the problem."

"Do you think they will agree?"

"I won't give them a choice." Moon said confidently "Their presence would mean more opportunity to Kunzite. We will manage to keep Minako safe, but it would be really hard keeping an eye on all three of them." For tonight I will talk with Uranus and ask them to stay and watch out for things at her place. Tomorrow after I talk with her parents I will try to explain the situation to her. You guys must know, that if we can't solve the problem, I am going to give her back the memories. She needs to be prepared, I prefer her to suffer by having to fight Kunzite than to be dead."

"That is a good decision." Jadeite nodded "Are you sure you don't want us to go to her house as well?"

"No. Go home and rest. The outers will be there for tonight and I leave next door. Besides I don't think he will do anything tonight. He will need time to figure out how he can use the power of the necklace to his benefit."

"Okay then. Talk to you tomorrow." The group said in unison and left for their respective houses.

Once home Moon dropped her transformation and informed her family of the news. She expected them to be worried, but she wasn't prepared for her father's panic attack. It took her more than half of the night to calm him down and make sure he will cooperate. After that problem was settled she sent Luna to get her uncle and aunt to come to her home, so they can discuss the plan more calmly. It was almost morning when they finally managed to settle down to an agreement. Her uncles agreed to go to London for undefined period until things will settle down with Kunzite. Minako is going to come live with them for that period. Usagi knew her cousin will get even more suspicious, but it was the only thing she could do in these circumstances. She only hoped they will be able to solve things quickly.

"I am going to sleep for a couple of hours." Usagi told Luna once they were in her room "After that I am going to call the guys and tell them of the plan and go to Ami to try and explain what happened."

"You can sleep calmly, as you said it's highly improbable he will figure it out this soon."

"You should sleep too. You need to be rested too for tomorrow." Usagi replied half asleep already. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Luna jumping on to the bed next to her.

The few hours sleep she had didn't help her at all when she the time came to confront her cousin. They were sitting next to each other on the couch listening to their parents.

It amazed Usagi how hurt Minako really looked. Once they were sent to Usagi's room to pack out Minako's stuff the tranquility was broken by shouts. Minako couldn't control herself anymore, she lost it…it was too much for her.

"What did you do to my parents that they suddenly want to leave?"

"You can't be serious!" Usagi exclaimed "What could I possibly do to them and for what reason?"

"I don't know, but that doesn't mean you're innocent." Minako turned away from her friend and lowered her voice "There is a lot of things I don't know…things you keep hidden from me. I think you the only reason I am hear is for you to keep an eye on me, so I won't find out your precious little secrets."

"Minako, that is…"

"Leave it. I don't care anymore, but I want you to know that I aspect you to talk to me only regarding senshi business. In the rest I don't want to hear a word. If you don't respect my decision I will leave. I don't care what my parents told me."

"I understand. I will respect your decision." Usagi said while a lone tear made its way down her cheeks.

She couldn't believe her ears and eyes. Minako never treated her this way. She never thought they will end up in this situation. She always thought that Minako will be upset when the truth about her past will be revealed, but judging from her current behavior, she will be lucky if her cousin will ever speak with her. For her luck the other two meetings went much smoother. With the other senshi they came up and settled on a plan really quick concerning Minako's safety. They decided that a pair of senshi should always be near Usagi's house in case of an attack, and that no matter what she is not to be alone for one second. The meeting with Ami went far better than Usagi could have ever hoped for. After Minako's outburst she was sure Ami will give her a hard time too, but she was mistaken. Ami seemed to have no problem with them not telling her everything. Usagi didn't even have to explain herself, which seemed really weird to her, but didn't want to risk of upsetting the water senshi by asking all kind of questions when she was the one whit holding information.

The days went by with an incredible speed, Christmas came and went, it was almost time for spring break and nothing changed. Minako was still upset, her parents were still living in London, Ami was all the time busy not having one spare moment to go out with them. Most importantly the attacks stopped again. This was the most upsetting for Usagi. She couldn't figure out why. She was sure Kunzite already figured out the connection between Minako and the necklace; why didn't he take advantage of it? Another thing bothering her was the disappearance of Zoicite. Where the hell could he be? What was he planning? These were the questions Usagi asked herself every single day and never figured out the answer to any of it. While Usagi was sitting in front of her computer pretending to study, but thinking about her problems; Minako was observing her from the window.

Over the months her abilities as seshi grew without anyone knowing, she was now capable of sensing the feelings others were feeling near her. Right now she was getting a lot of contradictory emotions from her cousin. She was confused, scared but confident in the same time. Minako was trying to figure out really hard why would her cousin feel such things, maybe she was right and someone was in danger…maybe she was a danger for them…maybe the fact that there were no attacks in the past couple of months brought forth these feelings in Usagi. She couldn't tell…she only hoped one day she will be told the truth and everything will go back to being as it was…even if she was still hurt and angry they were her friends and she loved them. She still couldn't believe they kept her under surveillance for all these months. If it wasn't for her new powers she would have never found out. In the beginning she didn't know what was happening, but she could sense love wherever she went and it all seemed to come from the same persons. One day curiosity got the better of her, so she decided to follow the feelings and see were the persons behind them. So she climbed out the bathroom window and without making any noise she approached the place from where the feelings came. It is an understatement to say that she was surprised of who she found there. Makoto and Nephrite were sitting in her backyard talking. She was so shocked to find them there she didn't even approach to hear what they were talking about. It wasn't the best decision of her life because she would have taken the chance she would have found out the whole truth. The next day she sensed feelings coming from other people so she sneaked out again finding this time a new pair: Rei and Jadeite. This time she went closer to them only to hear them talk about non other than her. Jadeite was telling Rei about the ways they could keep even better eye on her. Not wanting to be caught Minako returned in to the house with more questions and doubts. It went like this for two more days. First she followed the feeling of friendship founding Setsuna and Hotaru in her back yard; then the feeling of love founding Haruka and Michiru in the exact same place. It took her a few days to gather the sufficient information to figure out they were the senshi that took her away by force during the last attack. She felt even more betrayed knowing this. She was sure Usagi and the rest of the team, maybe excluding Ami, knew of their identity. Usagi gave specifically the order to take her away from the scene to them. In the last few days she started to question if the stories she and the rest of the girls were told in the beginning were even true. Almost three years went by since they know of their powers, but never once did she see or hear from the Princess personally. It was always Luna, Artemis or Usagi who spoke to her, who had meetings with her. Was she even real? She didn't know anymore what to think. Her daydreaming came to a crashing stop when the feelings of eight persons who she thought she knew very well reached her. When she looked up she saw that Usagi wasn't in the room anymore. She must have left while she wasn't paying attention. She got to her feet too and hesitated only few seconds before she rushed out the door. Maybe she will find out everything tonight. From what she knew it was the first time they were all together in the same place.

"Where is she?" Haruka asked the freshly arrived Usagi.

"She is in the house. She was day dreaming when I left, she didn't even notice me leaving."

"That is partially good." Michiru told the others "It wouldn't do us any good if she heard this discussion."

"Why not?" Haruka argued "I still think it would be better for her and for all of us if she were told the truth."

"Don't start again." Rei shook her head "Do we have to do this at all our meetings?"

"Yes, we have to. Because I think it would be better if she knew the truth."

"I already told you I will give her back her memories if things get out of hand."

"And when do you think that will happen? In the past few months we were waiting patiently for them to make a move, but nothing happened. This is too peaceful, something bad will happen soon and I am afraid she will get hurt."

"Don't you think I know that? I am scared for her too, for her family, for us and our families, but what can I do? Just go to her and say 'Hi Minako. You know the Princess you wanted to meet all along is me. You are a princess too; the sole heir of Venus and by the way the white haired guy from the last attack was your husband in the past. He kind of killed you while he was under Beryl's influence and now he wants to kill you again. We are keeping you under surveillance because he has a necklace that you gave him with which he track you down. From when is this going on? Well let's see…oh yeah…for a couple of months.' How do you think she will react?"

"Calm down, Usagi." Setsuna intervened "We will figure things out."

"Yeah Usagi. I am sure everything will turn out good."

Rei was so mistaken, nothing good could turn out from the fact that Minako just heard Usagi's short speech. At first she was so shocked she couldn't even move. After she overcame her shock, she didn't want to move, she wanted to find out everything, but the others dropped her topic and started to talk about how strange Ami was behaving and what could be the reason for it. She didn't need those information, she wanted to hear more about her own past, but when nothing else was said that she was interested in she moved away from the group. She didn't know where she was heading, but knew that she wouldn't return to the house of her cousin. Her mind was so caught up with the things she just heard that she didn't even realize that Ami was shaking her shoulders.

"Oh…hi, sorry I was just so…"

"I thought you will never react." Ami said concerned "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"You could say that…" Minako started her explanation when she caught eye of the blond man standing behind Ami. Ami seeing where was her friends attention quickly turned around and took the man's hand in hers.

"I would like you to meet John, he is my…"

"Your professor?" the question came out of Minako's mouth without her wanting to."

Due to an unfortunate situation Ami wasn't able to answer to the question. Minako's eyes suddenly went huge and she became white as a sheet. Standing behind Ami and her…professor was non other than the man Usagi was talking about, Kunzite.

"I thought you will never go anywhere alone again." He told her simply. "It seems my patience is going to be paid off."

"What do you want?" Minako asked, not noticing the horror on Ami's face and shock on John's.

"That is a stupid question, my dear. I want you of course, my lovely Sailor Venus."

"What?" Minako asked back shocked "You got to be kidding me. I am not Sailor Venus. I wish I would be, but that is a different story."

"You are a bad liar my dear. But I don't care. You are as gorgeous in your human form as you are in your senshi one."

Hearing this statement gave both girls the chills. They were alone, the two weakest senshi facing a general of the Dark Kingdom.

"You will get to get past me to get her." Ami said standing protectively in front of her friend.

"Yeah right. Like a little girl like you could stop me." Kunzite laughed then turned towards John "Keep your little sex toy quiet."

"What?" Ami breathed out shocked. She was near tears when right in front of her eyes John started to shimmer, his clothes disappearing only to give way to a gray uniform known so well by the water senshi as being the clothing of the generals. Ami was paralyzed by the shock. The man she loved, who she gave everything and for whom she lied to her friends was the enemy. When Zoicite approached her she didn't even put up a fight. He took both of her hands in his and in seconds a rope appeared tying her hands together.

"Why?" was the only thing she could say aloud.

"Because we lack females in the Dark Kingdom and he had to convince you somehow to help us with our plan." Kunzite laughed.

Minako only recovered from her shock when Kunzite started to approach her. It was then she realized that they were in the park alone with them. She reached into her purse to get her transformation wand but Kunzite was quicker than her. She took away her purse, and together with that the opportunity to transform or to ask for help. Before she realized what was going on, Kunzite had her hands tied up against a tree.

"Now that I made sure that no one will interfere and you won't provide me any surprises I can finally take my reward of being so patient and waiting for you to be alone."

"What do you…" her sentence was cut in half by a scream that echoed through the park. Kunzite wasn't going to simply kill her, which in the current situation would be fine with her. She didn't want him touching her the way he was, she didn't want him kissing her. In the back ground, sounding very far away, Minako could hear Ami shouting and begging John, or whatever his name was to make Kunzite stop. In the meantime not paying attention to what is going on around him, not carrying that two girls were crying and screaming for him to stop, Kunzite continued to assault Minako's body. He kissed her cheeks, then her neck making his way down towards her chest, his hands roamed her body, caressing it. He loved how her body felt, what it did to him. All of a sudden he stopped, took a step back and looked her in the eye. For one moment Minako thought he changed his mind that he was moved by how much she suffered, but she was greatly disappointed when he moved back towards her only to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. He could sense the want and the passion he was feeling in the moment he undid her shirt. Not wanting to waste anymore precious time he simply ripped off her bra, leaving her breasts free. He hesitated only for a blink of an eye before he started to massage and kiss her breasts. It was torture for her, the way he was holding and kissing her body, the way his hands were moving upwards her legs. She knew it would be only a few more moments and she would experience the most awful thing a woman could ever live through. She couldn't focus anymore, her body and mind was paralyzed by the feelings she was having and the feelings and emotions she was receiving from the others present. Everything was present: horror, shock, love, passion, betrayal, sorrow…she couldn't stand it anymore…it was too much…she never felt so many emotions in the same time. Everyone was shocked to see Kunzite being pushed away by an unknown force. He was slammed into a tree a few feet away from Minako, who was glowing a bright orange with a small crystal floating before her. She was half unconscious when someone gently untied her hands and covered her to the ground. She couldn't tell who it was or what that person tried to tell her, all she knew was that she was safe, finally she was safe.

Sailor Jupiter gently covered Minako to ground and put a jacket on her to cover her bruised body. Her blood was boiling with anger, all she wanted was to kill the son of the bitch who did this to her friend. She wasn't the only one thinking like that. The time needed by her to untie and make sure Minako was fine wasn't wasted by her fellow senshi. They were all attacking him, not giving him the chance to get out of there. Kunzite knew he didn't have a chance to defeat them so he did the one thing that seemed logical in that moment. He shot a beam of dark energy towards Ami. Sailor Moon watched in horror as the beam approached her friend knowing that she didn't have enough time to deflect it. Kunzite's eyes went wide with shock and surprise when Zoicite jumped in front of Ami taking the blow himself. Time seemed to stop…Zoicite fell back to ground, Ami tried to catch him with tied hands…then the blue energy blinded everyone present. When they were able to see again, Ami's hands were untied…and she wasn't exactly Ami anymore either. She was wearing a middle long sleeveless dress that had combined every possible blue that existed. Her tiara was also gone, just like in Jupiter's case, the sign of Mercury was glowing on her forehead, her foot wear also changed, she wasn't wearing boots anymore, but flat sandals.

"Mercury! Ice shower!" She suddenly yelled and from her hands flew forward a huge amount of water drop shaped ice. Faced with yet another attack Kunzite decided it was time to disappear, leaving behind him a very angry group of senshi.

"Princess, please help him." Sailor Mercury looked her princess in the eyes. Sailor Moon didn't waist a moment, she bent down and let her magic work. After healing Zoicite she cleansed him of the dark energy he still had inside.

"Thank you, Princess." Zoicite told her after the the cleansing was over.

"Don't get me wrong, but could we talk about this later? I have to help Minako." With that said Sailor Moon ran to her friend's side and started to heal her bruises and wounds. After a few seconds she stopped.

"What is it?"

"Why did you stop?"

"Why isn't she waking up?" came the questions from the other senshi.

"I stopped because her body is healed, and I don't know why she isn't waking up." Sailor Moon shook her head "Help me get her home. I hope it is only because of the shock…"

Everyone hoped she was right, not only her. They couldn't bare it if something happened with one of their sisters. It was impossible, it couldn't…Could it?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi! I am still alive! Sorry for the long period I didn't update, but my life was a little hectic with the new job. I really hope I will be able to update at least once in two weeks. If not I apologize from now. **

**I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. Don't forget to review :) **

**Hugs,**

**PurePassion  
**

**Chapter 14 – The calling of the heart**

_They appeared accompanied by a bright flash in the living room frightening her parents and brother who were watching the television. The now de-transformed Minako was put on the couch._

"_What happened?" Ikuko asked afraid of the answer. The girl who she considered her second daughter was lying on the couch unconscious. _

"_Kunzite…attached her." Sailor Moon responded looking down._

"_Attached her?" Kenji asked "How? What did he do to her?"_

"_Dad…"_

"_He tried to rape her." Sailor Uranus told the gathering flatly. She couldn't believe what happened…she couldn't believe they were almost too late to save her. The truth to be told they were too late. The one who stopped that bastard was Venus herself. They failed their comrade, their friend…they couldn't protect her. This was exactly what she was the most affraid...to let down one of her friends. Uranus' thoughts were interrupted by the voices that were getting louder and louder in the room. When she looked up to investigate she found that a few people arrived since she last looked. Ms. Mizuno was crounched over Minako trying to figure out what to do to awake her. Grandpa Hino was talking to Kenji...better said planning how to kill Kunzite. The only one she didn't see was Usagi._

_"Where is Usagi?" she asked noone in particular._

_"She went to get the Aino's. They need to be by their daughter." Setsuna answered "You should detransform. There is no need for the senshi right now."_

_"You take this too easily. What happens if they decide to attack tonight. We are all gathered in the same place. We couldn't protect everyone."_

_"There is no need to worry tonight." Usagi said "He wont attack tonight...he was wounded by Minako." _

_"You must stop appearing that way." Uranus shook her head. "I could have attacked you."_

_"Maybe it would be a better idea if you took her home." Usagi turned towards Michiru "She needs to calm down and relax." _

_"Calm down?" Uranus yelled "How the hell do you expect me to calm down after everything that happened tonight?"_

_"You must understand that we can't do anything. Unfortunately something happened with Minako which I can't explain, but I am sure that Artemis knows something about it..."_

_"Than we should talk to him." Uranus interrupted her. "Where is he?"_

_"He is in my room." _

_"Call him."_

_"No. This is about ancient Venusian magic. You all have parts of your magic and talent that can't be revealed before anyone...not even before other senshi. I will talk to him and Luna."_

_"Minako's life is in danger. I don't care about ancient secrets." _

_"Haruka...she will be fine. I am sure. Lets just go home." Michiru started to pull her lover by her hand "You should come to Makoto."_

_"Call me if you find out anything." Makoto told her friends and walked out the door."_

It was a beautiful day, the sun was high in the sky, there was not one cloud to be seen. It was like the wheater was making fun of them, taunting them. Usagi turned away from the beautiful scenery that was the nature outside and walked towards the other part of the room where her friend was lying in bed still unconcious. It looked like she was sleeping peacefully, nobody understood what was happening to her. The principle from school visited her, doctors came and went. Nobody knew what was happening with her. Nobody but the senshi and those close to them.

"Sweaty, today was the last day of school. We are free for a couple of month. You can't leave that out. We have to go the pool, shopping, we had so many plans for the summer. You know that band we like so much, the Starlights? Guess what? They are going to have a concert here in a couple of month. I know you would go crazy if you didn't go, so please fight it, cure your heart and wake up. Six months is a long time. Please honey."

This was like a ritual for Usagi. She spent every free moment is Minako's room, talking to her, keeping her updated, hopping that one day she will open her eyes. She still couldn't believe what Artemis told her on that hateful night. At first she thought that it was a lie, to punish her, but as time went by...with Minako's state not changing, she wasn't so sure anymore. It was a conversation she relived every single day when she was standing in the room which became Minako's jail.

_"So...tell me what is going on." Usagi said as soon as she entered her room._

_"That is not so simple." Artemis shook his head "I am afraid what happened tonight will have serious consequences."_

_"What do you mean?" Usagi walked towards the window preparing herself for what she was going to find out._

_"As you know the Venusians' power comes from their feelings, from their heart." Artemis told the audience who only nodded "They can feel the love, friendship, passion or even hatred between other people even when they don't know of the existence of that feeling. You weren't told the whole truth about your power and faith."_

_"What do you mean the whole truth?" Usagi whirled around "What was hidden from me?"_

_"A long time ago, an ancestor of Sailor Pluto, who was then the Queen had a vision of the future. It was very unlikely for that to happen due to the fact that they can see the future whenever they want, they are the time keepers." _

_"She saw nine girls in which the ancient power of every planet will be reunited."_

_"What do you mean the ancient power? I thought every princess of the same planet had the same powers. I mean I have now the powers my mother used to have."_

_"Exactly." Luna nodded, but continued to explain when she saw the puzzled face of Usagi "You have the same amount of power as your mother had. Didn't you ask yourself how that is possible if you don't have the crystal yet?"_

_"No I meant..."_

_"Usagi listen to Artemis and you will understand everything."_

_"The ancestor of Sailor Pluto, who had the vision wasn't a senshi. The senshi appeared with the first generation of princesses who were born after her vision. In the vision she saw how these girls have the most powerful and sacred power and save the world one time after another bringing it to the era of peace. You are those girls. We weren't sure on the Moon, but now I know we are not mistaken."_

_"What do you mean?" Usagi didn't know what to think, say or do anymore "The girls have their exact same powers as on the Moon. If we were the ones from the vision you would have known back than too."_

_"We don't understand either why, but back on the Moon you didn't have the same power. You were using at best 15 percent of your power, Jupiter is twice as strong than she was back then, the outer senshi even broke your spell, I don't think I have to say anything else."_

_"What about Rei? She isn't stronger." Usagi argued._

_"It is only a question of time. Her powers are related to the fire and psychic. She needs time to be ready to control that kind of power. Right know her body is preparing. And before you ask did you see Ami's attack during the battle. Let me ask you something: when did you see Mercury have such a power in the past?" _

_"I...she didn't have." Usagi whispered "She had some attacks but never this powerful, she was never able to manipulate her element this way."_

_"Exactly." Luna nodded "You have to understand that you are more powerful than anyone, noone had this kind of power before you."_

_"Okay, we are the most powerful, who are meant to save this world. I can deal with that, but I thought you were going to explain what is wrong with Minako? If she would be so strong wouldn't she be awake now?" _

_"As your power comes from pureness and kindness, Mars's power comes from passion and fire, Mercury's power comes from intelligence and water, her power comes from the heart. It can make her stronger, but it can also destroy her."_

_"What do you mean destroy her?"_

_"She got her memories back that is why she was able to defend herself from Kunzite. I would say she unleashed all her power against him. But the one she was attacked by, the one who wanted to rape her was non other than the person she loved. Her heart broke once again."_

_"Wait!" Usagi took Artemis in her hands "What did you mean once again?" _

_"On the Moon, in the last battle, she and Kunzite were the last ones standing..."_

_"And Kunzite killed her."_

_"No." Artemis shook his head "She killed Kunzite and died afterwards."_

_"What? She died because she killed Kunzite?"_

_"Yes. The heart of a Venusian can't stand to hurt the one they love. She only felt hatred from Kunzite, the warrior in her did what she had to do, but in the end...she died too."_

_"Wait...are you trying to tell me that she is dying now too?" Usagi asked panicked._

_"I...don't know for sure. She would be dead by now if that was the case. I think she is fighting it."_

_"What does that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means that right now she is lost somewhere in her subconscious, that she found there the peace she needed. She is feeling safe and I think she will remain in this state for a long time."_

_"You can't be serious..."_

"But you were serious...and right." Usagi whispered "For God's sake Minako it's been almost six month. You have to snap out of it." As usual her words were followed by silence and indifference by the other girl. "I swear you are only doing this to pay me back for lying to you." With that said Usagi stormed out of the room and vanished. A few seconds later she appeared on a small island in the middle of nowhere. Luna and Artemis were right...when she started to focus on her power more she realized that she was able to do many things that she never thought she could. At first she was skeptical to try to use her powers untransformed, but soon she found out she didn't need to worry. She was used to teleport or to heal minor wounds without being transformed, but to use her attacks? That was something really new to her and for all of them. It was like a door that was opened with the first training Luna and Artemis held for them without being transformed in to their senshi form. All of their powers came forth and in the first couple of weeks it was difficult to keep them in check. Rei blew up their kitchen because she got upset and set the stow on fire. Makoto somehow managed to get caught in a storm for two weeks. Ami almost drowned one of her classmates when she made fun of her, for her misfortune she was right in the middle of the swimming pool. The only ones who had non of these problems were the outer senshi. They were able to control their power to perfection, no small accidents, no nothing. Even Usagi who was used to her powers had problems, when a guy at her school didn't want to understand that she was not available nor interested in him...he was pushed back against the wall by one of her attacks. It was a miracle she didn't end up killing him. She really freaked out and wanted to stop the whole growing of their power but soon learned that it is much better for them and for the persons living with them to embrace their gift. She only wished Minako would wake up already so she could apologize and have her friend back again. She already recovered Ami's friendship...she still had to laugh when she thought about the reason her friend had to put space between herself and her friends. If she was surprised by the fact that Ami had a relationship with her teacher, her mother became homicidal. Ms Mizuno was worst than Kenji, Mr. Aino, Haruka and grandpa Hino put in one place. Usagi had to teleport Zoisite away to make sure he will still be in life the next day. When she returned to her house Ami was surrounded by her mother and the usual 'let's protect the girls' group. She was kept there for another two hours before Usagi just went to them and told them that she is very sorry but there are more important things that must be discussed. Eventually the topic was the same for the most part of the conversation but she really had to do something to save Ami from that group. They only talked about the news Usagi was told by Luna and Artemis for a couple of minutes. In Usagi's opinion it was more important to talk to each other, and put everything out into the open than to discuss senshi business they will have to talk about the next day too when the outer senshi will be present too. When she felt she was calm enough to return home and face her life and everything that came with it she teleported back home. Nobody could say they had simple or quiet life. There was a battle almost every day, it even happened that there were two or three youma attacks in the same time dividing them. They were sure the enemy was desperate, Queen Beryl lost three of her generals and the fourth was wounded. What they didn't know was that Kunzite was not only wounded but also in his subconscious he started to fight against Beryl's dark power. If they only knew that he was visiting Minako every night, looking at her still form, wondering what the connection between them was or still is, they wouldn't all sleep so relaxed in their room.

Days went by one after another without change: Minako still didn't wake up, the attacks continued and the girls were becoming frighteningly powerful. What they didn't know was that soon everything was going to change for them and big time.

_She was standing in the middle of a flower camp, beautiful tulips of all colors surrounding her. Two roads were marking her possible choices. She was standing there as stubborn as the day she arrived, not wanting to take either road. _

„_You can't stay here for ever you know?" The blonde woman approached her. She was very beautiful, her hair was braided loosely, and she was wearing a blood red dress, her outfit being completed by the golden tiara on her head. _

_The woman… her mother who wanted to send her back to the people who hurt her the most. She still couldn't believe what happened to her, what her mother told her about the ancient prophecy and how she believes that they are the one it was about. She couldn't believe that even though she told her mother how the girls lied to her, what Kunzite did in that fateful night, she still wanted to send her back._

„_Your time is almost up. I already told you, that a Venusian has the opportunity to reflect on things that hurt her and made her heart so full of negative feelings. If you could only forgive them you would…"_

„_Forgive them? You must kidding me? How can I forgive them? My so called friends lied to me, they kept secrets from me. The love of my life who by the way wanted to kill me once before, wanted to rape me now first and kill me afterwards." Minako yelled tears gathering in her eyes, but she didn't allow them to fall. She wouldn't cry…she wouldn't show any weakness, not anymore. _

„_I know it's hard, but you are not completely right and you know that." The former Queen of Venus held up her hand to stop her daughter from interrupting her. „In the past you did the same thing if I might say. You lied to Serenity, you pushed her away from you just because you thought you could protect her better that way. Your plan worked so good that in the end you lost your connection, your friendship with her. And Kunzite…he is under evil influence. Now you know the truth you know that Beryl captured them and used the dark magic on them."_

„_That is not the same thing. I had a duty; I still have the duty to protect the future ruler of the Galaxy. She took that away from me. She took away the reason for which I was born."_

„_That is bullshit. "the Queen exploded „You were born because your father and myself wanted to have children and were blessed with you."_

„_Yes, you wanted to have children, but faith only gave you one child, a girl and every princesses destiny is to protect the heir of the Moon throne."_

„_Exactly. Just as I protected Serenity's mother when she was a young princess, but that didn't mean I wasn't her friend, that I didn't fall in love with her brother and didn't get married and took my rightful place on the throne of Venus."_

„_Mother…"_

„_Yes it was hard but I fought to be happy. It was a challenge to maintain peace, be a ruler, a wife and a mother in the same time, but it wasn't impossible. You girls made it impossible when you convinced yourselves that you couldn't do all of that, that you would have to choose."_

„_We were thought that it was our destiny…"_

„_How many times did I tell you not to push away Serenity, not to turn your back on love? You only realized I was right in the last couple of months of your life."_

„_And I couldn't change everything…" Minako whispered with sorrow „I was happy with Kunzite until he was taken from me, but with Serenity I was never able to fix the bond we used to have."_

„_Maybe I shouldn't tell you this. Maybe it will push you over the edge to your death but maybe this is the thing you need to wake up and face your problems without fear and don't make the same mistakes again."_

„_What do you mean? Is there something I don't know about?" Minako asked puzzled._

„_You remember your last fight?" The Queen only paused until she nodded „Serenity left the castle because she taught that Mercury needed healing and that Saturn was on the other side of the castle. In reality Saturn was only a couple of feet away but because of the weakened bond it felt to Serenity that she was far away. If the bond would have been strong there is a good chance that nothing bad would have happened and you would be still be leaving on the Moon and the other planets."_

„_That can't be." Minako whispered „We broke down, we lost because we saw Serenity get wounded." _

„_Exactly. She got wounded because of the lack of the bond as you lost your battle and hope to win because of that."_

„_Oh my God." Minako fell to her knees and started shaking. _

„_Kunzite, what are you doing here?" Minako suddenly jumped up and started to search for the source of Usagi's voice "Step away from her."_

"_Mother. What is going on?" _

"_It seams you are in connection with reality. Why are you surprised? I told you everything might happen here."_

"_Great. Now I will be forced to listen how Usagi will fight Kunzite and possibly kill him or heal him. Do you really think this would help me?_

"I asked you to move away from her." Usagi said menacingly "I really don't want to hurt you but I will if you try anything to hurt her."

"Why should I believe you?" Kunzite asked reading an attack "We were always enemies. We were always fighting against each other. You…"

"We weren't always enemies." Usagi smiled warmly while she approached the tensed man "A long time ago we were friends. You were one of the few who saw me as a person and not as the princess."

"Princess…you are…"

"I was Princess Serenity of the Moon. Now I have another name and another destiny."

"Why did you tell me all of this?" A confused Kunzite asked "Aren't you afraid I would teleport back to my Lady and tell her everything?"

"If you wanted to tell her our secrets and sell us out you would have told her our identities the moment you found out, but you didn't. That makes me think that we could talk, that you could let me try to explain what was hidden from you a long time ago and then you could choose that path you would like to take."

"Path?"

"To join us or to stay our enemy."

"Why do you think I would even consider your offer?"

"Because you are here, you are alone and you didn't tell Beryl our identities." Usagi responded simply.

"I am listening."

"You already know that we were born on Earth after the fall of the Silver Millenium." Usagi sat down calmly on the bed beside Minako who was hearing everything they were saying. "What you don't remember is that you were one of the Earth Generals who was the protector of Earth and it's heir, Prince Endimion. You weren't only his protector but friends too, brothers just like I wished my relationship with the girls would have been."

"You are telling me I was the protector of Earth, but from what I can remember I always worked for Beryl, I always served my Lady." Kunzite argued.

"You are right in one thing, from what you remember that is true, but that only means that you don't remember everything." Usagi continued on confidently. "As I was saying you were good friends and protector of the Earth Prince, Endimion. We all met when you accompanied him for a visit to the Moon. There you also met my so called dear friends, who in reality were also the Sailor Senshi, the protectors of the Moon heir. At first you didn't like the princesses of the other planets; I mean their character, because you were captured by their beauty as every other man. The feeling was mutual, they didn't like you either, but then at my mothers request the training started and well let's just say that slowly you fell in love with both personalities of the girls. You were the first who figured out that the Princess of Venus is also Sailor Venus, what isn't that hard to figure out really. I always had to laugh that no one figured out the obvious, Princess of Venus …Sailor Venus."

"You mean all of the sailor senshi are princesses?" Kunzite asked shocked "And you really want to make me believe that I fell in love with her?"

"Why is it so hard to believe it?" Usagi raised her eyebrow "You fell in love deeply but she being afraid and stubborn pushed you away every time you wanted to approach her. That situation lasted for more than six years. I have to say that sometimes even I thought that you were going to strangle her because of her attitude, but no. You were patient and understanding. You waited for her and it paid up, because after a long period she just couldn't take it anymore and surrendered to her feelings. That is why you have the necklace."

"The necklace?" Kunzite touched the necklace with his fingertips not taking his eyes off the beauty who was sleeping in the bed. He didn't know why, but deep in his heart he knew the blonde girl was telling him the truth.

"It is an ancient Venusian object and magic in the same time. Minako prepared it right after she said yes to your marriage proposal. I have to admit that only she knows the details but it is something that should stop you from betraying her. Well…I can say it didn't work so well, but I do believe it was because you were changed by Beryl."

"What do you mean changed?"

"Turned evil. You were on her side the night the Moon Kingdom fell." Usagi told the last part of the story with tears in her eyes "You fought with Minako, better said Sailor Venus, who in the end killed you, but because you were her lover and you betrayed her, her heart broke and she died too. She considered she didn't have anything to live for anymore."

"Nobody can die of a broken heart."

"A Venusian can." Usagi looked down to her cousin and touched her face gently. "Their power comes from their heart. They are creatures of the light, can't be turned evil. Non of the senshi can. But it is more serious with her. She receives power from love, friendship, even negative feelings…she can manipulate, but if her heart is filled with hatred…let's just say simply she dies."

"What is going on with her now then?" Kunzite approached the bed "She is clearly alive."

"Yes, she is. The truth is we don't understand either. I think, and it is only a guess that she is caught up somewhere in the middle. She was hurt deeply by the fact that you wanted to rape and kill her, but she also knows that we are alive and waiting for her to wake up."

"So…"

"As I told you it is only a guess I don't know for sure. I only hope she will wake up soon."

"That is a great story, but I don't remember anything you just told me."

"I can prove it."

"How? What kind of evidence you have to support you theory?"

"Your memories."

"How can you have my memories?" Kunzite asked "Do you really want me to believe that?"

"I didn't say I have them. You have all your memories, they are only blocked by Beryl's power. I can help you get them back."

"You want to use the power of the crystal on me?"

"No. Actually I don't need that much power to give you your memories back." The Moon Wand appeared in her hand. "Just trust me. I am not going to hurt you all I want is to help you and my friend."

Kunzite just stood there in silence for a couple of minutes before he nodded. Without another word being exchanged Usagi raised the wand in his direction and bright light engulfed the room. When the light died down Kunzite was on his knees shaking and holding his head.

"Oh my God!" Usagi freaked out "Kunzite, did I harm you? I am so sorry. We unleashed our true power a while ago and have some trouble controlling it. I swear I didn't think this would happen."

"Don't…" Kunzite pushed her away "You didn't hurt me. I was the one who hurt her very deeply. Because of me she is in that coma like state."

"Kunzite…you didn't know. You were controlled by evil." Usagi whispered.

"That should make me feel better? Just look at her. Look what I have done to her."

"I am sure she would understand and forgive you."

"You don't understand…I am not capable of forgiving my self." With that last statement Kunzite just disappeared from the room leaving behind a very confused but frightened girl. Usagi was sure Kunzite was planning to do something awful.

_It was quiet, the only sound that could be heard was that of the crying of the Venusian princess who was on her knees on the ground shaking, holding her head. _

"_My daughter, you don't have much time. You have to decide. The connection, the bond between you and Kunzite was renewed and you know what he plans to do. Make your decision. If you delay it might be too late."_

"_Thank you, mother. Thank you for everything." The young princess approached her mother and gave her hug. She would have liked to remain that way for a long time, deep down she knew that this was the last time she was going to see her Venusian mother._

"_I will miss you too, honey, but I know that a bright and happy future awaits you and that makes me extremely happy." The Queen broke the hug. Minako looked down to her body only to see it disappear. _

"_What? How?"_

"_The two roads only appeared symbolically. They were all along in your heart and now that you choose the road you want to follow, your heart is pulling you back to consciousness. I love you my daughter." _

Usagi was just telling the persons who already arrived to the scene what happened a few minutes ago with Kunzite, when suddenly Minako's body started to emit a beautiful golden orange light. The light intensified at her chest and when it died down a small orange crystal could be seen floating in the air above her body.

"What is going on?" Uranus climbed in the window after running through the city to get to Usagi's house in time. All the girls were rushing towards Usagi's house after hearing what was happening to Minako.

"We have to save my darling husbands ass that is going on." Usagi and Uranus whirled around only to find Minako sitting on the bed in her new senshi outfit. Her usual outfit disappeared. Now she was wearing a short sleeveless golden dress which had small orange hearts braided on the bottom; her hair was in the same style and same red bow; the outfit being completed by an exact same replica of the necklace Kunzite was wearing and her usual golden sandals.

"Well you always did like the golden color." Jupiter said after she climbed in the window behind Mars.

"Why are you guys using the window?" Usagi asked raising her eyebrow "You could have used the door as always."

"It was faster this way. If we use the door we have to explain first why we are transformed and what we plan to do."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Usagi laughed "I will talk my folks to stop asking questions before the battles. We will explain everything afterwards."

"Do that. Until than we use the window when we are in senshi time."

"Wait." Minako stood up and walked towards the group "You told your parents?"

"We will talk about this and that we are extremely happy that you are back later. Now if I understood correctly we have to save your future husband."

"Oh, yes. He went to Beryl. He is waiting for her in the throne room. She is too strong for him. We have to get him out of there."

"Idiot. We don't really stand a chance. Rei and I don't have our crystals." Usagi said before transforming into Sailor Moon "We can do only one thing, appear near him, grab him and get out. A battle now with Beryl is not a good idea."

"Okay, than let's go." Uranus said ready for action "We go, grab him and come back."

"Wrong." Usagi shook her head "I go together with Minako. We grab him and come back here."

"You are not going alone." Uranus and Rei shouted in the same time.

"The girls still can't control their power to teleport. That is your weak spot too, Haruka. I can't take every one. It would be too much power wasted. In case we need help I will come after you." Without anyone noticing while speaking Sailor Moon took Minako's hand in hers. After she told the others what she had to say she just disappeared.

"Stubborn crazy woman. I am going to kill her myself when she returns. We could have used that Sailor Teleport, that doesn't require so much power from only one person." Uranus punched the wall.

"Oh believe me she knew that." Luna made her presence known "She simply didn't want you to face Beryl before necessary. If she would have been able to find and talk sense into Kunzite's head alone she would have left Minako here too."

"I can't wait for Mamoru to remember everything." Rei breathed "I am going to personally tell him all the crazy stuff his beloved did while he was studying."

"Don't you dare tell him anything…without the rest of us there. I want to help him tie up our little princess." Michiru laughed

"You guys." Luna shook her head "You know that all the things she did, all the planning and secrets was to prove to you that she is a good fighter who can manage in any situation."

"We know that, Luna." Haruka took the cat in her arms "I know she is a good fighter and an even better friend. I think it took me the most to accept it, but we had an agreement. We fight together. We protect each other equally. She is not keeping her promise. She runs off alone to fight Beryl."

"She didn't run off to fight Beryl. You heard her. They appear, take Kunzite and disappear." Luna retorted.

"What if her plan doesn't work and she is going to get caught up in a fight?" Michiru asked "We are only worried Luna. She was the one who said that going there is a risk because she doesn't have the crystal and without Rei's and Usagi's crystals we would only loose."

"Yes, I know. I am worried too. But think about this way. With the more people there fighting increases the chance that Beryl can attack and wound someone. With only the two of them there the chances are smaller."

"I hope you are right." Rei walked towards the window "But whatever you say I am going to help Haruka tie her up as soon as she gets back."

Sailor Moon and Venus appeared in Beryl's throne room to see Kunzite charge at the Queen with a sword. He was instantly and effortlessly thrown against the wall by her. In her rage she didn't even notice the two senshi approaching the fallen man in the shadows. She threw a massive energy attack towards Kunzite, with seconds before the attack could hit its desired target a wall of pure light surrounded him. That was when Beryl saw the two senshi standing next to the limp body of Kunzite. Before she could do anything they disappeared together with the shield that was protecting them from her. All that could be heard after their escape was the yelling of Beryl.

Just as the left behind team tried to explain to two frantic mothers and two homicidal fathers where exactly their daughters were, the girls accompanied by a man appeared in the middle of their circle.

"Don't you ever do that again." Kenji started to yell.

"What were you thinking? Going off like that…just after you woke up?" Mr. Aino took over.

Everyone was yelling, was saying something, but nothing could be understood. After a few minutes of patience Usagi summoned her wand that started to emit a bright white light. This caught everyone's attention.

"Stop this." She said in low voice. She hated to say the following things but it was necessary. "You cannot stop us. We need to do what is best for others. If you can't or won't understand that than I am sorry, but we will be forced to lock you all out of our lives."

Everyone was stunned speechless, she never spoke this way to her parents…or to anyone else for that matter. Kenji wanted to reply, to shout at her, to ground her, but in the last moment he just shook his head and turned to leave the room. "We are just worried about you all. After all we raised you as our own daughter." He left the room followed by the other adults.

"I am your daughter." Usagi whispered after the door was shut.

"That was a little harsh." Michiru told her.

"Harsh but necessary." Usagi said still not able to tear her eyes away from the door. "Now that we freed all the generals from her control, I am sure Beryl will do something drastic. They need to understand that although we would like to stay alive and have a future here with them we might not be able to accomplish that. The future of this planet comes first."

"We all know that." Minako told her "Maybe you are right to push them away, but you make them suffer. Just think that if something happens to you tonight they will remember the fight you had."

"They will be attacked."

"And we will protect them."

"But what happens if we don't arrive in time?"

"Don't think like that, princess." That was the first time the nine senshi realized that there was a fourth man in the room with them. They totally forgot Kunzite was there. "I know I don't deserve your full trust after everything I did, but together with my men we would be honored to be in charge of the safety of your family."

"First of all don't call me princess, I am Usagi, second I do trust you. I thought that maybe you would like to have a few days of quiet, to have the time to get used to this world, to talk with Minako…"

"No offense, Usagi, but I do believe there is no better way to get used to this world than to be part of the action from the beginning. As for what concerns Lady Venus, I would like your permission to not participate to the missions she participates in."

"What?" the question came not from Usagi but from the other blonde who was staying close to her. "I am suddenly Lady Venus again? So you don't want to be near me? After all we went through to be together?"

"I do not deserve your concern or love, my Lady." Kunzite told her while he held her away with both hands "Not after what I did to you and everyone else."

"You can't decide for me." Minako yelled to the empty space where Kunzite stood a few moments ago. "I won't let you do this to me again." Minako whispered while she got to her knees and her body started to shake.

Usagi approached her and signaled the others to leave and give them some space. At first she was afraid that she will be pushed away, but it wasn't the case. Minako hung to her like she was the only stable object in the whole world. Words weren't changed between the two, Usagi only held her and tried to calm her.

The cupple entered in a hurry the apartment. They never believed that they were going to meet with this person again. After the first couple of years passed and they did not hear anything of her, they were sure that the plan for the Earth to be peaceful was successful. They only started to question it after they heard about the attacks that were taking place in Japan.

Once in the apartment they were greeted by the shadowy figure standing at the window.

"I am sorry to come after such a short notice, but it is important for us to talk."

"Did something happen with my son?" the woman asked concerned.

"No, he is safe. I am here on behalf of the Princess and her court."

"The Princess…" the woman whispered while looking apologetically to the woman who was no longer standing in the shadows. "He met someone…he loves her very much. Your princess should understand and let him be happy."

"You mean Usagi." Setsuna smiled "Don't worry about that…"

"What do you mean by that?" the man spoke for the first time.

"Don't misunderstand me. She is the Princess. They found each other already, even without their memory."

The couple was speechless. They couldn't understand how that was possible, how was it possible that the bond between two persons was that strong. "Maybe we should sit down. Would you like something to drink?" The woman was the first to find her voice.

"Yes, some tea please." Setsuna nodded while she took a seat at the small coffee table.

"If that isn't the reason you came to us, something else must be wrong." The man stated.

"Unfortunately you are right. Everyone is in danger, the battle is going to get more and more difficult. Although everything is going like she planned it when she was awakened, the princess needs help. I do believe it is time to reveal Queen Serenity's last secret."

Silence followed her last sentence, everyone thinking of how they should accomplish this new task.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi, everyone. Surprise! I am back with a new chapter. Thank you all for your reviews. This story will have a total of 18 chapters, but I am thinking of a sequel. What do you think? **

**Enjoy the story!**

**Hugs,**

**PurePassion  
**

**Chapter 15 – The last secret**

In the depths of a cave dark entity moved around its chambers leaving destruction in its way. She couldn't believe what just happened. She had lost all her generals, she only had a few youma left and the energy level was less than what is was needed to resurrect Metalia. She needed allies fast.

During her rampage through the shelves of her library she found a long forgotten book. She opened it and her face lit up. She just might have found the answer to her problems. She sat on her throne contemplating if that was a good decision. At first she didn't have any reservation summoning him, but now after thinking about it she wasn't so sure any more. She knew that this was something that could easily back fire on fire. Was it even worth it to take the risk? But then she remembered her… the princess and her guardians. She remembered how they played with her and how everyone on this planet looked at them like Goddesses right now. It wasn't fair. Her eyes darkened, loosing any kind of humanity they still had until that moment. Her mind was set. She walked to the middle of the room and lit the candles that were put in a circle. After a moment of hesitation she got to her knees and performed the ceremony. After about thirty minutes the chamber was filled with dark clouds and smoke and a cold voice vibrated from the walls.

"Why did you summon me?" the voice asked irritated "Don't you know my time to appear is not here yet?"

"I beg for your forgiveness, master." Beryl bowed "I ask for your help in defeating the White Moon Clan."

"Why do you need my help when my daughter is only a few feet away from here?"

"She is not strong enough my Lord." Beryl explained "She needs more energy to awaken her true powers and take over this planet."

"Why don't you provide her energy than?"

"That is not so simple my Lord. I lost my generals in the battle against the senshi and…"

"You called me here to tell me that you failed my daughter in her mission?" the voice boomed. Beryl quickly took a few steps back fearing for the first time for her life. After a few seconds the air stilled "Very well…I will help you take me to Metalia." The voice suddenly demanded.

Beryl got to her feet unsteadily and walked towards the cavern where Metalia's essence was kept. She opened the door and stepped inside. The room was suddenly filled with the same cloud as the one she came from.

"Kneel before her." The voice instructed. Beryl did as she was told and soon her whole body was engulfed by the cloud. It was all over in few seconds, the cocoon holding Metalia broke and the content flew in Beryl. For a few agonizing minutes all that could be heard were her screaming. After she quieted down a dark haired woman stood in her place. Her eyes were black just as her hair, and she wore a tight purple dress showing off her curves. The only difference between her and the humans was the blue tinted skin she had.

She looked around disoriented at first, but then sensed his masters' presence and knelt.

"My Lord, thank you for freeing me." She bowed even lower "it seems that Beryl served her purposes after all."

"Yes she did." The voice calmly stated "Although she mentioned that you were having problems."

"Yes…"

"I have been working on a plan my self it will take a little longer before the results will be shown. I did left Earth last on her list on purpose. But maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea of attacking this planet on two fronts."

"What do you mean my Lord?" Metalia inquired

"Well lets just say that I am curious how they would manage to throw back an attack in the present and in their future…" the shadow started to glow then suddenly went still "I just contacted one of my other child, he will do his part. You do yours. To help you out I strengthened some of your youmas so you can attack Earth using them until you get strong enough to face the White Moon Clan on your own. You should know that from now on I will not be able to respond when you summon me."

"But Master…"

"No buts…" the voice interrupted her "I will be concentrating on my mission from now on. If everything goes well and you do not fail we will see each other in a year or so when the Earth will fall under our power."

Usagi was sitting in her room looking out the window. It seemed that was her favorite spot in the last couple of months. A few days had passed since Minako woke up, but their life was a big mess. After the heart breaking moment between Minako and Kunzite, Usagi was there to comfort her friend. For a couple of minutes she really believed that Minako won't strangle her or yell at her for the lies, but her bubble of joy was destroyed only a few minutes later.

_Flashback_

_Her cries quieted down and she pushed herself out of her friends embrace. "Do I really seam that heartless to you?"_

"_What are you talking about?" Usagi looked at her friends tear stricken face._

"_All your lies…the way you manipulated us. Why?"_

"_Minako, I know you are angry with everything that is going on, but I really only wanted to be different this time around."_

"_Different." cold laughter filled the room "I will let you on a little secret. I would have never made the same mistake of pushing away a friend." she got to her feet and walked to the door "Because I considered you my sister even back then. Maybe I overreacted with the way I wanted to protect you, but I learned my lesson. And I really thought we were closer this time and that would have meant something to you."_

"_Minako, please. Just listen to me."_

"_Is that an order, Princess?" she asked drily. _

"_You know I would never order you to do something like that." Usagi said softly. "We are equal now."_

"_No we are not. While I am a princess too, I was chosen to guard the heir to the Moon throne. And that is exactly what I am going to do. From now on I am Sailor Venus, the leader of the Moon Princess' guards. I am no longer your friend or cousin Aino Minako."_

_End of flashback_

After that day everything went downhill. Minako didn't even look at her anymore. She tried to approach the girl a couple of times, but she was pushed away every time. Minako even pushed away the other girls. The only time she was willing to talk to them was when they were having a meeting, but then to she only said what was absolutely necessary and not a word more. The only person she seemed to acknowledge was Kunzite, but he was true to his word and kept her at arms length all the time. Unfortunately Usagi could see the effects of this whole ordeal on her friend. Because her power was based on her heart she was doing poorly in the battles. Although she was training the hardest she couldn't control her power and sometimes she put herself in unnecessary danger just because she felt like it. It was infuriating to see that the girl who before was part of their group and was a really good friend, now turned backed to lonely and bickered person she used to be in the past.

"You need to get out of the house." Luna jumped up to her mistress's lap "It seems like you are rooted to this spot in the last couple of days."

"We had a lot plans for this summer, but it seems that we won't be able to do anything." Usagi sighed.

"Don't say that. I am sure Minako will soften up in a few days and everything will go back to normal."

"I hope that you are right, Luna. I miss my friend." Usagi whispered on the verge of tears "I knew she will be upset, but I never thought she will take it this hard."

"I am sure she will understand your reasons for acting this way in time. Now, shouldn't you be preparing to go and pick up Mamoru? His plane is landing in a couple of hours." Luna winked at her. She didn't want to see her in this depression anymore. If it meant to push her in the arms of that man so be it. But she vowed that she will personally scratch out his eyes if he didn't respect her. Her seventeenth birthday was close, but she still was pretty young.

"I am not going to pick him up." Usagi smiled sadly. "His parents wanted to speak with him, so we will meet up later."

"Then you should call the girls and…" the sound of beeping cut her off. "It seems that you won't have to think about what to do to make time pass quicker."

"No it seems I don't." Usagi sighed. A new attack. There was an attack every day now. It seemed that Queen Beryl found a way to make her army powerful without the help of the generals. The youma that appeared after Kunzite joined them were more powerful than the ones before. She knew that this meant trouble. Someone was helping Beryl, but she couldn't figure out whom.

"Moon here." Usagi answered her communicator.

"Attack at the mall." came Rei's voice from the communicator. "Hurry! Our little love goddess is fighting it alone for 15 minutes now and didn't bother to call for back up."

Usagi jumped to her feet after the voice died down. I a blink of an eye she was transformed in her senshi form "I am going to kill her personally if the youma doesn't." she cried out before she disappeared from the room.

"I better get down there before we wound up with one scout minus." Luna shook her head and jumped out of the window.

The scene that Sailor Moon saw at her arrival was straight out of a horror movie. People lay on the street and inside the mall unconscious while Minako was fighting the youma. She was all worn out already and she was injured. Just as Sailor Moon was about to unleash an attack to draw the youma's attention to herself, the mentioned beast jumped forward and tackled Venus to the ground. She had the attack prepared but couldn't unleash it, she would injure her friend to.

Out of nowhere a body swooped by Moon. All she could here was a loud growl. The next thing she saw was Kunzite kicking of the monster where it laid on Venus and turning it to dust. When the monster disappeared he turned towards the fallen senshi and jerked her from the pavement.

"Be careful, Kunzite. She is injured." Mercury shouted as she ran towards them.

"Be happy that she lives after I am through with her." Kunzite spoke menacingly and disappeared.

"Where did he take her?" Mars turned towards Jadeite. "You tell me right now."

"I really don't…"

"Don't worry." Moon looked around to her friends "Kunzite would never hurt her. But I swear to the Goddess Selene that I will when she comes back."

"Chill down, Moon." Uranus jumped down next to her "So where is that damn thing and why are you so upset?"

"The youma was destroyed by Kunzite." Mercury quickly said before her leader could open her mouth.

"He destroyed it alone?" Neptune asked shocked.

"These youmas are too powerful." Setsuna shook her head "It usually takes two of us to annihilate it."

"Our little Venus was playing again around. She was fighting that damn youma alone for fifteen minutes. We were here, but couldn't attack because she was all the time in our way. Mars hit her by accident once so we pulled back and waited. We couldn't do anything else." Jupiter hissed.

"I am going to have a little chat with her when Kunzite decides to return." Uranus growled.

"Stay in line." Moon shot back then smiled "At least I hope they will be a couple when they return."

"We all hope, but we better get out of here. The police are on their way and a couple of news vans are just around the corner." Luna warned.

"See you guys later." the outer senshi said before disappearing.

After that each of them disappeared one by one going back to do what they were doing before the attack started.

"Let go of me." Venus shrieked once they appeared on a deserted beach.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kunzite pushed her away and she fell to her knees "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I am a senshi. These risks come with job, you know that." Venus told him while she got to her feet "Anyways why do you care? It's not like I mean anything to you."

"This isn't about us." Kunzite hissed between clenched teethes. "You have your friends with you, you don't have to fight alone."

"Friends?" Venus laughed "I don't have friends!"

"Quit being so stubborn."

"Why should I consider them friends when all they did was to lie to me? They could have been honest with me."

"She wanted to prove herself and to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" she shrieked "She took away my right to decide what I wanted to do."

"She wanted to protect you from me." Kunzite yelled "How do you think would have you felt having all your memories and being forced to fight against me? Do you remember what happened the last time?"

"Kunzite…"

"I don't want to be the cause of your death in this time too." he said just above a whisper.

"You are not going to be. I am stronger now. Besides, I am sure you wouldn't hurt me."

"That is not true. Look what I did to you a few months ago. You almost died."

"But I didn't and you were not yourself." Minako stepped closer to him and realized that he wasn't pushing her away. "We have a second chance right now. We could be happy."

"We have this chance thanks to Usagi."

"Don't start." Minako quickly stepped away "It hurts to much. I sensed that she changed just before Luna and Artemis came to us. I bet that was a little play too they put on."

"What do you mean?"

"It was just after the car accident she and her family had. Luna and Artemis appeared in the backyard and told us the very limited story of the Silver Millennium. She was just as freaked out as I was, or so I thought."

"Yes she told me that she remembered everything when the car crashed. Her brother was dying and she tapped in to her powers to save him."

"I was sure she remembered, she changed after that day. And it seemed a little off how the other girls got involved."

"What do you mean?" Kunzite asked curiously. It was nice to have this talk with her. It was the first time they had a civilized conversation in this time. Before either of them realized they were sitting on the sand with Minako's head in his lap.

"We were studying. Makoto was at my house and Ami was at Usagi's. Luna and Artemis appeared telling us that they too were senshi. It was all an act."

"Only partly. The other girls didn't remember. They got their memories back when the generals were rescued."

"You seem to know a lot." Minako eyed him.

"I had a long talk with each of them. Although the main story was told by Usagi."

"Do you know how the outers got involved?"

"Haruka caught Usagi and Mamoru in a very compromising situation and she broke down the seal that prevented her to remember. After that she got Michiru to remember. Setsuna awakened when the accident took place. With three of them back and Hotaru being a psychic she remembered too. From what I understood she had to threaten Haruka to take away her powers if she didn't agree with her plans. After that they trained her and she had to fight them to prove herself."

"I wish I could have witnessed that." Minako giggled for the first time.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again." Kunzite smiled down on her.

"It still hurts."

"I know it does, but you should give them chance. Don't throw away this second chance you were given."

"I don't want a second chance only with the girls." she touched his face gently "I love you and I want to be with you."

"Minako, it would be better if we didn't get involved with each other. You saw what happened."

"I know you. If you didn't care about me you wouldn't have made such a fuss about the fight earlier." she knew she made a mistake when his face suddenly became dead serious. He pushed her off of his lap and was on his feet in mere seconds.

"I can't believe you. You are talking about it like it was nothing. That damn thing almost killed you." he shouted at the stunned girl. It didn't take long for her to loose her temper either.

"Oh for the love of Aphrodite. I am the leader of the inner senshi I do believe I know how to fight."

"You can't control your powers. Your attacks are not even 20% of what you are capable of and when you manage to throw out a decent power attack it usually turns to bite you in the ass." he lost his temper. Why couldn't she just take it easy and not try to get killed on a daily bases?

"It is all your fault."

"How is that?" he asked back annoyed.

"You are the love of my life, the man I want to spend with the rest of my days, but you are pushing me away. My heart and body are screaming for you. I am the senshi of love and beauty, the descendent of the love Goddess. It's a wonder I can throw smaller attacks."

For a second they just stood there and stared at each other "If I want to throw my self in a battle I will and there is nothing you can do to stop me." She stormed off leaving him speechless, but that lasted only for a couple of seconds. He ran after her and tackled her to the ground. He held her hands above her head and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You are not participating in any more fights. I will make sure of that."

Minako was to busy with the feel of his body on top of hers to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kunzite growled. All of a sudden Sailor Venus disappeared and Minako was under him, wearing only a black thong. Kunzite was so taken aback by the naked girl from under him that he let go of her arms like they burnt him, but didn't move his body from atop of hers.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you know that when we detransform we are dressed the same way we were before we transformed. This is what I was wearing before the attack. I am exhausted and can't keep the transformation any more." She looked him in the eyes and snaked one of her arms around his neck. With the help of her other hand she pushed herself up until she was only inches away from his face. She brushed her lips on his and started to trail kisses on his face till she reached his ear. "You know what I want. Give in to me. You want me as much as I want you." He drew in a breath when one of her hands started to stroke his member through the clothes. "Make love to me, my general." Even though he promised him self that there will be nothing more than maybe friendship between them this time around, his body and heart teamed up against his mind and he gave in. With a flash he detransformed and the first thing he did was to take of his shirt which was in his way. He kissed her hard, he wanted her now and not a minute later. He started to explore her body, his hands were roaming freely on her. One of his hands was busy with her breast while the other one slip in her thong. She was already wet and ready for him. He got to his knees and fumbled around with his pants until he managed to throw it away making the pile of clothes next to him even bigger. In one instant he was again on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. One of his hands found what he was looking for and introduced a finger in her and started pumping her. He froze when she heard her take in a quick breath and realized how tight she felt.

"We should stop." he suddenly wanted to move away from her, but she caught his arm and threw him on his back while she sat on his legs. Before he realized what she was up to his member was already in her mouth. "Minako, stop…" he realized it didn't come out really convincing. His mind knew that it would be better to stop, but once again his body and heart won the battle. As suddenly as it started it was over too. Minako crawled up to his hip and started kissing his neck. He took her head gently and kissed her "I forgot how young you are now." he breathed out.

"Oh please, I have hundreds of memories with us making love. I want to feel you again. It was too long."

"You are only sixteen and a virgin."

"I am already seventeen and the virginity problem can be solved easily." she kissed him again passionately and started moving her hips. "Just be gentle." she whispered to him finally.

He turned them around so he was on top. "You cheated. You knew I couldn't handle this."

"You know the saying: in love and in war…if I have to seduce my man so he confesses his love to me then that is what I am going to do."

They kissed again this time taking it slow. The Moon caught them in the same place where they were in the last couple of hours. The day went by with them making love to each other, talking, crying and laughing.

"Maybe we should head back." Kunzite whispered in to Minako's hair.

"Maybe you could teleport us to your room and we could stay there for the night."

"That is not a good idea." He said simply than quickly added "Your relatives together with Haruka, Luna and Artemis formed a little club named 'Kill all men that look at the girls'."

"Yeah, you are right. One of them is surely at your house. They would kill you if they knew what happened here today."

"The guys told me that Nephrite almost got grilled by Haruka when they found them in the woods that day."

"So we should be careful what we say and do around them. It might get…" the sound of beeping interrupted her thoughts. "What the hell? We already had one attack today." Minako exclaimed "Venus here"

"This is Usagi. Come quickly to the La Lune, we have three youma. Mamoru and family here I can't transform in front of them."

Several voices could be heard saying they will be there in a couple of minutes when Usagi's voice was heard once again.

"Mamoru, what are you doing? Why didn't you stay with your parents?" Usagi asked in a low voice. She must have forgotten about the communicator because it was broadcasting everything from the restaurant.

"Mom, dad!" Mamoru's voice could be heard, followed by a scream from Usagi "Mamoru!" and then everything became quiet.

"Shit! Let's go." Minako said as she transformed and took the now transformed Kunzite by the hand before disappearing.

"What do you mean my little girl was taken by that man?" Mr. Aino asked almost shouting. Usagi just arrived home from the fight and found the two sets of parents in her leaving room.

"She made some bad calls during the fight and Kunzite got upset and teleported away with her. Don't worry. He won't do anything to harm her."

"I am not so sure about that. If he touches my little girl I am going to kill that bastard." Mr. Aino was now pacing in the room. "Let's go Kenji. We should go to their house and wait for them to come back." Kenji only nodded and followed the man out of the house.

"Now that your father is busy you should probably go and talk to Mamoru. He is waiting for you on the phone for a couple of minutes." Ikuko smiled towards her daughter.

Usagi's face lit up. "Thank you, mom." and ran to the phone.

Ikuko shook her head "I really don't understand how the guys can believe that the girls will keep their relationship at this level. They are too much in love to not do anything with their boyfriends."

"I know, I can't understand either." Ms. Aino laughed.

"Mom! I need your help." Usagi rushed back into the room "Mamoru's parents invited me to have an early dinner with them. What do I wear? I only have two hours before he comes and picks me up. Oh my God."

"Calm down. Go take a shower and afterwards we will see what you will wear." Ikuko instructed.

"Yes, ma'am." by the time Ikuko could say something else Usagi was already upstairs in her bathroom.

After two hours of preparing Usagi now set in Mamoru's car heading towards the restaurant. She was a little shocked that his parents wanted to meet her, but very happy that Mamoru was back and won't have to go away again.

"How did they manage to get a reservation at the La Lune?" Usagi asked when they were near the restaurant "I heard that they had waiting lists for a couple of months."

"Well…" Mamoru glanced at her "It is easy when you own the place."

"What?" Usagi asked dumbfounded "Your parents are the owners of the La Lune?" She looked towards Mamoru who only nodded "You never told me before."

"I know, we don't really tell people. Only a couple of persons know."

"Makoto is going to have a heart attack when I tell her. You know she just sent a couple of days ago a request for internship."

"Oh, I didn't know that. But she is a great cook already." Mamoru thought back to the day they had lunch at Makoto's place. The food she prepared was magnificent "Maybe I can talk to my parents and…"

"That is not a good idea" Usagi shook her head "She wants to make it on her own. She didn't even let Michiru help her. I am really proud of her."

"I understand her, it really tells you a lot about a person when she takes a decision like that."

"Yeah, she is a fighter. But enough of that. We already talked about everything that happened since you went back to college but you didn't even mention once that you missed me."

"I had something better in mind." Mamoru smirked "After dinner we could go to my apartment and I could show you."

"Oh…So you are not afraid of being killed by the overprotecting brigade?" Usagi asked thinking how Haruka kept her on the phone for ten minutes relaying the ways he would leave Mamoru without his family jewels if he tried anything with her.

"They don't know where I leave so I think I am pretty safe." Usagi looked out the window thinking how many down points his plan had. The crystals that were in Luna's possession reacted if she made love to him. Haruka could teleport right next to her if she got word of what she is doing. And with her luck Haruka would probably bring her father too. But she couldn't tell Mamoru this. Not without telling him other little secrets too.

"Don't worry. All I meant that we could go there watch a movie and talk." Mamoru reassured misunderstanding her reaction.

"As long as we are together I don't care what we do." Usagi smirked "But do you honestly believe that we can stop from the kissing long enough to actually watch a movie?"

Mamoru only raised an eyebrow at her statement as he parked the car in the private garage of the restaurant. After he took the key out of the ignition he looked at her with an evil smile. "Why don't we find out?" Before she could comprehend what he was doing he was already kissing her. Sure they kissed after he arrived to her house. But those kisses were different from this. They were innocent kisses while this was passionate and demanding. She melted in his arms. She drew in a small breath when his hands traveled up her leg and started to push up her skirt. She let out a moan as he brushed his fingers over her womanhood. Then Mamoru pulled back from her. "I swear that if we weren't in a car and my parents wouldn't be waiting for us I would show you just how much I missed you and love you."

"Mamoru…" Usagi looked at him with dazed eyes.

"You know we don't really have to make love for me to satisfy you."

"Maybe later when we are at your place I can show you too." Usagi said in a low voice while she stroked gently the bump between his legs.

He only groaned and shook his "One way or another you are going to be the death of me." He got quickly out of the car and went to the passenger side to help her out. He gave her one small kiss than they headed upstairs for dinner.

Usagi was simply amazed by the site that greeted her once they arrived to the restaurant. It reminded her of the grand dinning room from the Moon palace and the Jupiter palace. It was like someone took the two designs and combined them before they decorated this restaurant. The sealing was high with white marble walls and floor. It was the purest white she ever saw here on Earth. The walls were decorated with simple paintings of nature and small oasis of nature. Her breath caught in her throat when she recognized the statues that were in the middle of some of these oases. They represented the Moon Goddess Selene, the Goddess of Love Aphrodite and every other God and Goddess that was representative to the planets. The tables were settled strategically in the room so that it gave the occupants privacy. All the tables were covered in white and green silk with a beautiful flower arrangement in the middle. She almost wanted to slap herself. How could she forget? Just as her parents and every other relative of the senshi Mamoru's parents too were told the story of the Silver Millennium. They must have used their knowledge of that time to create this restaurant. How they had such accurate information she couldn't explain to herself, but she was sure that was the answer. She was jerked out of her day dreaming when she felt someone touch her arms. She looked to the hand connected to hers and in the deep blue eyes of a woman. The eyes…they were just like Mamorus.

"So I take you like the restaurant?" the woman asked smiling.

"It is gorgeous." Usagi finally managed to say. "I am sorry. I am impolite. My name is Tsukino Usagi. Nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too, Usagi. My name is Jenna, I am Mamoru's mother." the woman gently hugged her. "It is nice to finally get to know you, Mamoru was talking all the time of you."

"And he wasn't lying." A dark haired man joined them together with Mamoru. Usagi just then noticed that he wasn't at her side as she thought he was. "You are gorgeous, my dear. My name is Eric, Mamoru's father." he took her hand and placed a small kiss on it.

"Stop flirting with your son's girlfriend, Eric." Jenna told him playfully "Let's go, our table is ready."

Even though she just met them Usagi felt at ease with Mamoru's parents. They spent the time conversing until their food arrived and continued during through dinner. They all laughed at stories the parents told about Mamoru's embarrassing moments and listened to the stories Usagi told them about her childhood and family. Her suspicion that they know the truth about her only got bigger when they confided that they owned the Phoenix club, which was one of the towns most known club at the moment. Of course, due to the fact that she was only 16 she couldn't go there, but she heard that if you wanted to have a party that was the place to go. After that she wasn't surprised to hear that they owned a spa complex, a private music school, a car service and a library.

"You mean the one from the center of town, right?" Usagi asked thinking how Ami told her a couple of days ago that it really looked like the library she had on Mercury.

"Yes, exactly." Eric nodded. "You go there a lot?"

"No, not really." Usagi laughed "One of my friends is practically leaving there."

"Let me guess." Mamoru held up a finger to her lips. "Ami?"

"Of course." Usagi giggled "Who else? Although the others would enjoy the activities at the other facilities. I could imagine Haruka working on the cars in the service and Michiru teaching music in the school."

"Well, if you put it that way. I can surely imagine Makoto beating the guys up in the gym which is in the spa complex or Minako going crazy in the beauty salon."

They both started to laugh. "Yeah I can just see it how Rei would react if she and Jadeite could get into the club." Usagi told the others "They are really into partying all night long. I think Jadeite is a bad influence on her."

"Hey, don't blame the poor guy." Mamoru defended his friend. Although he didn't know the guys for long, especially Kunzite since he just arrived in town before he did, they really seemed to be okay. They hit it off the first moment they met. Over the time they become really good friends.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything bad." Usagi told him as she stood up "I will be right back, okay?" He only nodded to her and followed her with his eyes as she walked away from the table. She was wearing a short spaghetti dark blue dress with black high heels. Her hair was held back by a silver clip at the back of her head. She changed a lot while he was gone he realized. She was gorgeous then too, but her body matured and developed even more over the past year and she turned into a beautiful young woman. She was no longer a child anymore.

"You are lucky, my son." His father told him seriously "Not only is she beautiful, but she is also sweet and smart. Take care of her."

"I would never let anything happen to her." Mamoru looked in the eyes of his parents and for a moment he saw something he couldn't understand. He wanted to ask them, but a pain shot through his head just as the floor began trembling and the doors were swung open. Three youma came in the restaurant and started to collect energy from people. He pulled his parents behind the table that was now turned to its side. _"I have to transform, but then everybody would know." _he thought frantically. _"Usagi, I have to get to her before she gets hurt." _

"Stay here. I will try to find Usagi." he announced his parents and took off running through the room.

Usagi was crouched down behind the fountain of Ares, the God of War. Talk about fate making a joke on her. Why now and here. With all these people around she couldn't use her powers. Why couldn't she stay just two more seconds in the ladies room? That way at least she could transform and fight until the others arrived.

"Senshi." she whispered to the small bracelet and in a couple of seconds different voices could be heard "This is Usagi. Come quickly to the La Lune, we have three youma. Mamoru and family here I can't transform in front of them." She heard her friends saying they will be their in a couple of minutes. She wanted to tell them that there were three youma when suddenly Mamoru appeared next to her. She lowered her hand from her mouth in an instant but didn't bother to turn off her communicator.

"Mamoru, what are you doing? Why didn't you stay with your parents?" Usagi asked in a low voice turning towards where their table was. Mamoru followed her gaze when she became pale as the walls behind them. One of the youma was standing in front of his parents ready to attack them.

"Mom, dad!" Darien exclaimed and rushed in their direction. Usagi watched with horror filled eyes as the youma released the attack just as Mamoru jumped in front of his parents.

"Mamoru!" She cried out. She didn't care anymore if someone found out her secret or not. Just before the attack hit a silver shield sprang up in front of the three. Mamoru crashed to the floor, but was on his feat and looking for the source of the power in just a couple seconds. This shield was hers; he could recognize her power everywhere. Sailor Moon was in the same room. He helped her out a couple of times; he didn't understand why he felt that she needed him so much. What was the connection between them? As he looked around the room his eyes caught sight of Usagi who was standing now with hands stretched out before her. Could it be possible? He felt the power coming from her, even now the pull towards her was there, but he couldn't wrap his mind around it. Usagi was Sailor Moon? His questions were answered when suddenly the senshi and generals appeared out of thin air.

"Don't!" Usagi turned towards Uranus who was prepared to unleash an attack "Stand back! They are mine. I am not discussing about it. It is an order." Uranus wanted to argue with her but her voice caught in her throat when Usagi's eyes flickered to silver.

"I won't allow you to harm him ever again." she said in a deadly voice. She lowered the shield. The youma's attention was on her now. Mamoru and his parents were in the protective circle of her friends. She looked at him for a second and saw the confusion in his eyes.

"So the little princess was hiding at plain site all this time." came the dark voice "How nice that I now know your little secret. Kill her!" Came the order. The youma that were only standing there for the last couple of minutes jumped straight at her. She jumped high in the air and landed behind one of the beast kicking him in the back with a force that sent him crushing into one of the walls.

"Moon Paralyze!" Usagi screamed and the other two standing youma froze. She approached the youma and touched his body with one hand while the other was stretched out towards the two frozen ones "Silver Moon Shock!" All three youma were destroyed. The room trembled under the feet of the senshi and generals.

"Oh shit!" Luna surprised everyone with her language. "Her powers are out of control "Usagi! Control yourself! Push back the power! Try to…"

"You may have destroyed my youma, princess, but I assure you that you will die in the end and your little prince will be mine." with a laugh the voice died out, but the power was still circling around Usagi.

"Show youself!" Usagi screamed and the light became even brighter. When it partially died down everyone gasped at the sight. Usagi was wearing her princess dress and the golden crescent moon was shining on her forehead.

"What is wrong with her?" Venus asked from where she was standing.

"She tapped into the ancient power." Luna exclaimed "But she can't control it yet to perfection. She must stop or this will turn out to be a catastrophe."

"Great!" Uranus mumbled "Can't she just have a nerve tantrum like every normal person?"

Mamoru watched in amazement how Usagi single handily destroyed the three youma. He never saw her wield so much power. Princess? She was called that by the voice. Why didn't he freak out right now? Then he heard someone saying she was out of control and the same voice from before was taunting her. Then he was blinded for a couple of seconds. When he was able to see again he was shocked to see the woman he loved with all his heart in a long white dress and a crescent moon on her forehead. He still heard the voices around him, but couldn't understand what they were saying. His head was filled with memories of another time, he saw himself as a child, as he grew up, his friends, the women that were in his bed, the trip to the Moon, the princess, the days and nights that they spent together then he saw the war that ended his life. Besides the memories feelings were present too. He felt the love for her, for his friends and family. After a few minutes he grabbed his head with his hands and shook it. He was angry! He was more than angry, he was homicidal. What did she think? What was she doing there keeping the senshi back and exposing herself to the enemy? Were the senshi crazy to allow that? What about his generals? They are there too! He will have a nice long chat with them later, but first he had to calm down his princess, so she wouldn't blow half of the Earth up.

The senshi and generals suddenly jumped when the windows blew open and sensed the start of a big storm. They all turned around and watched in awe as gold power surrounded Mamoru. When the light show was over Prince Endimion stood in his place. He strode forward towards the princess and started to push back the silvery white power. His voice thundered through the room "Serenity!" she whirled around with huge eyes. "Care to explain why you were fighting alone?"

Usagi just looked at him for a second before the light died down from around her, but she still was in her princess form. She ran in to Mamoru's arms "Finally you remember my love." She whispered before she kissed him and fainted in his arms.

Mamoru swept her off into his arms bridal style and turned towards the generals. "I will take her someplace safe. I will be back in a 20 minutes. I expect all of you to be at her house." With that he just disappeared.

"Well he certainly remained as arrogant as ever." Uranus muttered under her breath. The others were too shocked to even say something.

"Well at least he managed to calm her and her power level was back to normal when she fainted."

"We should go and wait for him at her house." Kunzite suddenly said. Everyone just nodded and prepared to teleport away when Eric suddenly interrupted them.

"What about the people here?"

"They will be fine." Pluto calmed him "You should come too. You are involved as much as anybody else."

"What are you saying?" Mars asked.

"Did you think I didn't talk with the parents of the prince too before he was born in this time?"

"Oh." was all Mars said before she disappeared together with the rest of the senshi.

Mamoru appeared in a large garden with the unconscious girl still in his arms. He strode to the castle that was right in front of him. The large doors opened just as he was approaching it and a male figure appeared in the door. He was a little shorter than Mamoru, with long white hair, pale blue eyes and dressed in nothing but white.

"Your Highness! It is good to see you after all this time." he greeted the dark haired man.

"Helios, you don't need to be so formal with me, old friend."

Helios smiled and led him to one of the bed chambers where he laid Usagi on the bed. He closed the door softly behind him and turned towards the other man. "She needs to rest and I thought it would be safer for her here."

Helios only nodded in understanding as they walked back towards the main door. Mamoru quickly filled him in on the current happenings and bid him goodbye promising that he will come back shortly to explain everything in more detail and to catch up on things.

The senshi were now sitting in the living room with all the relatives. Once they arrived Pluto instructed them to bring everyone there so the room was quickly filed with people. After they explained what happened and calmed down Kenji who became enraged that his baby was taken somewhere by a man they were now listening to Luna as she explained what happened today with Usagi.

"You already know of the prophecy." Luna began to explain "As we already explained there are three levels of powers in your case. Your planetary power, which is the basic. You were able to use it even as little children back on your home planet. Then you were trained to call forth the power of your crystal. This is the level that usually is the top for your senshi ancestors. You how ever, just as we thought are the senshi from the prophecy, so you can tap in to the ancient power of each of your home planet. That is what Usagi did."

"But she lost control of the power." Ami interrupted "It seemed that the power was controlling her. Wouldn't it be dangerous if we all unleashed our powers?"

"We could blow up Tokyo by accident." Minako added serious.

"You are wrong." Artemis replied "You could blow up the whole planet."

"That is just great." Jadeite turned to Rei "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"This is no joke." Uranus exploded.

"Calm down everyone." Artemis shouted "Usagi had a problem because she was never trained to use her crystal fully and she doesn't have it in her possession this time around."

"I don't have my crystal either." Mars interrupted.

"You will be able to access it shortly. I am sure about it." Luna looked at sympathetic. "You were also fully trained in the past to use it. I am sure neither of you would have the problem which Usagi had if you continue with the training. Usagi will be able to control the power in a short while too, I am certain about it."

"Do you have more questions about this?" Pluto asked and looked around the room. Everyone was shaking his head "Good. I believe it is time to tell you that Usagi wasn't the only one holding back information."

"What are you talking about?" the eight girls chorused.

Pluto only looked towards where the parents were sitting and nodded her head "I think it is time for them to know."

"As you all know Queen Serenity and Pluto came to us years before you were born. They explained what happened to you and asked us to welcome you in our family. At first we were all a little shocked as you can imagine, but I can assure you that we never regretted anything." Mr. Kenji spoke gently looking at the girls.

"I am sure my parents would think otherwise." Michiru softly whispered.

"Mine too." Haruka held her close.

"And don't even get me started on my father." Rei added hotly.

"He didn't know." Mr. Aino told her and saw the confusion in her eyes "Only your mother and grandfather knew the story about your identity." Rei only looked away not saying anything. "Queen Serenity loved you all very much and didn't want you to change the lifestyles you were used to in the past. She also considered that if anything like this happens there should be a place where we could all go."

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked looking at the adults.

"She made a plan." Ikuko continued "She gave us the contact details of each couple or person who was selected to be the parents of one of you. I know that you were under the impression that we found out that you were the other princesses and met your relatives only after Usagi managed to remember the past, but that is not true."

"We knew from the beginning and kept in touch discreetly even before you were born." Ms. Aino took over from her friend "She explained to us that usually her daughter managed to blow down even the bullet proof plans and that what ever happens we should play along and tell you this only when that time is right."

"What was the plan?" Hotaru asked.

"A multimillionaire corporation." Grandpa Hino answered flatly. "The fashion house that is run by the Tsukino's and Aino's; the club that I am in charge of; the spa and the restaurant are run by Jenna; the library and the car service that is run by Eric; the school that is run by Setsuna and the clinic for which all the credit goes to Dr. Mizuno is a part of this corporation."

The parents looked around the room only to see shocked faces.

"Does everyone beside me have a secret in this room?" Mamoru asked from where he was listening to the whole conversation. He arrived just as Setsuna started to speak and didn't want to interrupt them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone. I am back. Sorry for the late update. I hope you will enjoy the story. I would also like to warn you that the M rating was put specifically for this and the upcoming chapters. If you don't like to read that kind of stuff skip the chapters. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Kisses,**

**Pure Passion  
**

**Chapter 16 – Together**

_She didn't want to wake up. She was having such a nice dream. Unfortunately for her the person who was sitting next to her didn't get the picture when she groaned and moved away from her touch. _

"_Honey, you have to wake up. We need to talk and we don't have much time." Usagi's eyes shot open at the sound of her mother voice._

"_Mother." she threw herself in the awaiting arms of the Moon Queen. "I missed you so much. Why didn't you visit me after the last time we talked?"_

"_I can't come too often, my child. You know that I have boundaries too." The Queen said softly. "I would like nothing more than to be at your side in these moments." Usagi embraced the Queen who returned her hug. "I came because there are certain things you have to be aware of." _

"_Is something wrong?" _

"_First of all I have to warn you that you mustn't unleash your power the way you did today." the Queen softly reprimanded her daughter "You must train hard so you can control it. I know the amount of power you wield is frightening but you have to embrace it and not fight it. When you will be able to do that you will be in total control."_

"_I promise I will do my best." Usagi said looking away "The last thing I want is to destroy the Earth myself."_

"_Don't worry about that." The Queen laughed "You have a too pure heart for that to happen."_

"_Thank you for believing in me." _

"_The other thing I wanted to talk about concerns your parents and relatives of you friends."_

"_Did something happen to them?" Usagi asked alarmed._

"_No, nothing is wrong. You only have to learn of a little secret we kept from you and the girls." _

"_What secret?" Usagi eyed her past mother. She only laughed and started to explain what she and the relatives did behind their back._

"_And you call that a little secret?" Usagi was shocked. She really thought that she was informed of everything that was planned in the beginning when she got her memories back. "Someone forgot to tell me this little part when I was briefed in on the plans last time around."_

"_It wasn't time for you to find out back than. You would have been capable of locking the other senshi inside the house and taking on Beryl and Metalia by yourself."_

"_That isn't a bad idea you know." Usagi said laughing, but quickly became serious when she saw the look on her mothers face "I was just kidding. I will be happy if I don't get to be locked up there."_

"_Yes, I heard Endimion wasn't very happy with your earlier performance." the Queen laughed._

"_That isn't funny you know." _

"_You worry too much." The Queen took her hands "Endimion loves you too much to do that to you. I am sorry to say this, but my time is up." _

"_Already?" her eyes filling up with tears. ._

"_We will see each other soon and I assure you it will be because of a happy occasion." _

"_What will happen?" she asked curiously._

"_I can't tell you." the Queen hugged her "There are rules that tie my hand, but I assure you that you will be leaving the happiest moments of your life when I will visit you next time." With these last mysterious words the Queen slowly disappeared leaving Usagi alone._

"What did you do to my daughter?" Kenji flew from the couch when he became aware of the man standing in the doorway.

"I took her to Elysian, so she can rest." Mamoru replied calmly.

"What is that?" Ikuko replied.

"Elysian is a realm where the high priest of Earth resides." Setsuna answered "He is the protector of dreams. The lost palace of Earth is also situated there. I assume you took Usagi there because of the high security the realm has."

"After that little stunt she pooled earlier Beryl knows her true identity so I assume she will target her directly. At least she can rest without worrying while she is there."

"When will you bring her back?" Makoto asked.

"I was thinking that maybe she will be safer there. Beryl can't reach into the dream realm. Once the Earth is cleansed of evil she could return here."

Silence followed his words; everyone was too shocked to voice their disapproval of his plans.

"Good luck trying to convince her." Haruka laughed "I am trying to do the same for three years now without success. She is very stubborn."

"I don't exactly want to ask for her approval." Mamoru confessed.

"What?" Minako was on her feet and in front of Mamoru before anybody could stop her "If you think I will sit back and watch how you lock up my friend in another realm you are poorly mistaken. If you don't get her back here by dawn tomorrow, I will personally blast your ass to Venus, got it?"

"Thank you." the soft voice cut through the silence that followed Minako's words. Everyone looked at the girl standing behind Mamoru in the kitchen. Minako paled when she saw her and with trembling feet she ran in the awaiting arms of Usagi.

"It means a lot to me that you stood up for me. Thank you." Usagi whispered.

"I am sorry for being such hard headed in the last couple of months. I should have understood why you did everything."

"I am sorry for lying."

"How the hell did you get out of Elysian?" Mamoru's voice broke the tender moment between the girls.

"Watch it, prince." Haruka growled "You don't speak with her that way."

"Haruka, Mamoru!" Usagi exclaimed to get the attention of the two who were standing face to face ready to blow each other to pieces at the moments notice. "I do believe we have more important things to talk about. We will talk about the fact that you want to lock me up later." she told Mamoru.

"Well maybe we should fill her in on the little surprise Setsuna and others prepared for us." Michiru stated and everyone nodded.

"It won't be necessary. I already know." she had to laugh of the faces the others made. "My past mother paid me a visit in Elysian and filled me in on the stories."

"Oh, I was starting to wonder how did you know about it." Setsuna released a breath.

"I started to suspect it today during dinner, but I didn't know for sure." she turned towards Eric and Jenna "La Lune and Phoenix? And both owned by the Earth Prince's family."

"I do believe it was a little obvious, now that I think about it." Jenna laughed.

"I just remembered." Minako shrieked "Do you remember the name of the first spring fashion line for which Michiru was the main model?"

"Of course I do." Usagi said then her eyes became huge "Mom! Serenitas? Really? You were throwing us signs all the time and we didn't even realize."

"You didn't have your memories back then so we figured we could get away with it."

"They almost gave me a heart attack when I remembered and found out what were the names they used for clothing line, restaurant and club. I just hopped that you will be busy enough too not figure it out."

"That worked out in your favor." Usagi laughed.

"Well we only have to talk about the training and agree on a date when we move and I am all yours Mamoru. Please be patient for five more minutes." she breathed out annoyed that Mamoru was dragging her by her hand to the door. After her words he let go of her hand reluctantly and looked hopeful in her eyes.

"You agree to move to Elysian until we finish the fight with Beryl?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Usagi asked shocked "I am talking about moving everyone in the mansion as soon as possible."

"Mansion?" the senshi and generals asked together.

Usagi looked into the confused eyes of her lover and turned to Setsuna "I understood you told them the little secret. Why are they so surprised?"

"We told them of the corporation, but Mamoru interrupted us before we could tell them anything more."

"Hey, don't look at me that way." Mamoru defended himself "I didn't know they weren't finished with explaining everything."

"Fine." Usagi smiled at him "A few years back a huge estate was bought by our families just outside of Tokyo. They were following my moon mothers plan to have a safe place for us to move in, in cases when things get out of hand. Since I am practically on the top of Beryl's hit list and she knows my identity thanks to the way how I lost control tonight, I think it is safer for us to move in there as soon as possible."

"You mean we have a mansion?" Minako shrieked "We could leave all together?" she looked to Kunzite with a blinding smile.

"Hell no!" Came the answer from the protectors group.

"You might want to know that mansion is three stores high." Mr. Aino smirked. "On the first level we have the kitchen, dinning room, relax room, on the second floor are your rooms" he pointed to the girls "The Kenji's room, Dr. Mizuno's room and the Aino's room, on the third floor are the rooms for the guys, Shingo's room, grandpa Hino's and ours."

"Don't even think that you will be able to fool us and sneak into the girls' room." grandpa Hino stared at the guys who only gulped and shook their head. "The only persons besides the adults who will get a common room will be Michiru and Haruka."

"That is not fair." Came the outburst from the girls.

"Why can they have the same room and we don't?" Makoto demanded.

"Because we decided too." Luna told her calmly then turned to Usagi "You said you wanted to talk about the training."

"Yes, due to the fact that I so kindly demonstrated today how easy it is to loose your control on the power you wield I think we should concentrate on this in the future. What do you guys think?"

"We already decided we needed to do something to be in control." Ami nodded.

"Where would we keep the training sessions if we move out of the city?" Rei asked "It won't be easy to go to the cave everyday then back to mansion."

"I could drive you or the other guys." Jadeite embraced her but let go of her when grandpa Hino coughed like clearing his throat.

"That is kind of you, Jadeite, but she is right." Luna turned her eyes "We already thought about it. Besides the mansion there are two more buildings on the estate. One is the indoor swimming pool, sauna and gym, the other is a smaller one room cottage under which you will have the training room. We are moving the equipment from the cave tomorrow."

"Cool." Usagi whispered really impressed "You thought of everything."

"We tried to prepare everything as best as we could." Artemis nodded.

"You should also know that your rooms are decorated exactly like the ones you have now. You only need to bring your personal stuff." Ikuko informed the girls "We can go tomorrow to visit the mansion and if you want to change anything you just have to tell us and we will arrange it."

At this all the girls shrieked and started planning. Mamoru took the occasion and pulled Usagi to his chest.

"Are you finished already?" he hissed in her ears.

"Yes, I am." Usagi nodded then turned to the other occupants of the room. "I will be back tomorrow early in the morning. I promised Mamoru a nice long chat."

"No way." Kenji stood from where he was sitting "You are not going anywhere with a man. You can talk to him here too."

"There are some things that they need to discuss privately." Luna said to everyones surprise then looked pointedly to Usagu "Watch out what you are doing, because I have my ways to know."

Mamoru not wanting to be delayed more teleported together with Usagi to his apartment.

"What did she mean by that?" he asked her once they were alone. To his surprise Usagi blushed a deep red and turned away from him.

"Let's just say that she has a bullet proof way to know if we make love." Usagi said almost in a whisper.

"How?"

"I can't tell you that." Usagi cupped his face in her hands and saw the hurt in his eyes "Fine. The crystal was separated to the seven rainbow crystals on the last day when the Moon Kingdom fell. They will be reunited once I am connected in body and soul with my soul mate."

"You mean when we make love?"

"Yes, but Luna forgot something that you reminded me only a few hours ago, my prince." Usagi smirked and started rub her body to his making him groan.

"Usagi…" her name came out more than a moan "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Luna forgot that the crystals react only if we make love." She buried his face in the crack of his neck. "If we find our release in any other way which doesn't involve you having this inside me she won't know." she told him while rubbing his hardened member with one hand.

Mamoru backed her to the wall and put his hands on the both side of her head. "Since I got my memories back I am assaulted with images of us making love. I don't think I could hold back and not ravish your body if we…" his monologue was interrupted by the sound of the zipper being pulled down. Before he knew what was going on Usagi freed his member and was stroking it gently. Mamoru looked down at her for a moment before he slammed his mouth on hers. It was a harsh kiss, but she welcomed it. She felt the want and pent up desire that were behind it.

"I am assaulted by those memories for three years now. I think I will go crazy of desire if I won't be able to feel your body against mine." Usagi breathed out while Mamoru attacked her neck.

"I promise you I will stop before we go all the way." Mamoru told her in a low voice "You might have the memories but your body is untouched now. And I also want to live a long and happy life."

Usagi pushed him back until he fell to the couch. He looked up at her questioningly but she only smiled and walked away from him. She turned on some music and started to slowly move her body to the beat. "Just sit back and enjoy the show." she told him softly almost purring "I want to drive you crazy with desire tonight." Just as she said that her dress fell to the floor leaving her in her underwear. Seductively she snaked he hands behind her back and undid her bra and only seconds later it was on the floor too only a couple of steps away from her dress. She moved in small dance steps towards the couch where the man of her dreams was waiting for her. She first got to her knees and took his hardened member into her mouth. It didn't last long until Mamoru buried his hands in her hair and let out moans. He looked down at the woman he loved giving him a blow job, she looked like an angel but right now she was the devil who brought forth all his desire and fantasies. Just as he felt he was going to find his release she pulled back and started to pull his shirt off, than his trousers. She pushed his hands back when he wanted to touch her and shook her head smiling. She started to kiss him dangerous slowly while she moved her hips on his member. He could feel the hotness through her soaked through panties. With a loud groan he got up and put her on the couch on her back while he attached her neck with his mouth.

"Remember…I know what drives you crazy…" Usagi said between small breaths.

"I think you played all you cards." Mamoru replied with eyes burning with passion.

"Do you think?" Usagi's eyes turned evil as she looked at him kneeling between her legs. He was shocked when she took one of his hands and slid it underneath her panties. He recovered rapidly when he remembered how in the old days she drove him mad when in the middle of their love making; she sometimes took over the control from him and told him what she wanted. It drove him crazy, just like now. He pressed his lips next to her ears "What would you like me to do to you? Tell me!" he demanded "I want to hear it from your mouth." She answered him with a moan when he introduced half a finger in her. "I…want…you."

"That is not possible…what else?"

Without answering him she shot up and kissed him. He turned her around so her back was to him and started to massage her body and trailed kisses on her back. He smirked knowing full well what she wanted, but he will give it to her a little later. He took one her hands in to his and lowered it to her womanhood. He started rubbing her wet opening with her own hand, sometimes pushing a finger inside her warm and wet tunnel. He groaned together with her every time. She was so tight. He could just imagine what it would fill to be inside of her but he also knew that he would have to prepare her body for that and this was as good as a time ever to start. He separated two of her fingers from the rest and pushed them inside of her. Her breath became erratic and her moans together with the site of her own fingers inside of her made him go crazy. He let go of her hand a few seconds ago to massage her breasts but she continued to pump herself. Then he pulled her hand out of her and only to pull it to his mouth, he licked two fingers off and groaned. "You taste just like I remember." The next thing she knew she was on her back next to lower body and she felt his mouth closing on her womanhood. She cried out in pleasure when he started licking and sucking at her. She was lost in her own little world of pleasure when he felt him introduce two fingers slowly in her but continuing his prior activities too. She wanted to give him the same pleasure as she was feeling and soon they were in the 69 position. Mamoru almost went wild with passion as she felt; her mouth close on his member. This time it wasn't slow and teasing like before. He picked up space and started to move his fingers faster inside of her. They both found their release shortly after that. Mamoru slumped down next to her and kissed her slowly. "That was amazing." he breathed out to girl who was in his arms.

"I can't say I am happy with all the things you done, but I understand what made you take the decisions you took." Mamoru said as they were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"The guys and girls were sure you were going to lock me up somewhere and throw away the key."

"That was my first reaction." Mamoru laughed "Unfortunately for me you can teleport out."

"Very funny." Usagi pouted "You would have taken the same decisions I made if the roles were reversed."

"You are different. From the you in the past, I mean. You are more independent, confident."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Usagi questioned.

"Definitely good."

"I am happy to here that." she smiled at him "You know one of the reasons I didn't tell you the truth was that I didn't want you to stay with me because of the past."

"You said you remembered during the accident." Mamoru looked at her with eyes filled with love "I was already falling for you. I couldn't believe how it was possible for a young 14 year old to have such an effect on me."

"I think you fell in love with my body first." Usagi joked

"What did you aspect when you look so hot even at fourteen?" Mamoru exclaimed then grinned as he looked over her body "You definitely are way hotter now though."

"Come on playboy. We should go." Usagi laughed at the face Mamoru made "I did say I was going to be back early in the morning and it's already 11. I am sure my father already suffered through a stroke."

"Oh shit. We better get there before he decides to kill me on first sight." Mamoru jumped up from where he was sitting and grabbed her hands disappearing from the kitchen. All was left behind was the sound of her laughter.

After they managed to calm down the homicidal Kenji they all drove to the estate that was going to become their home in just a couple of days. They all realized that the whole truth was kept from them. The mansion was huge. As they walked in they were greeted by a huge lobby that was decorated in a simple yet elegant style. From the lobby they entered the living room. Their mouth dropped to the floor when they first stepped in. On one of the walls there was a huge fire place with lots of photos on it. As they approached it they could see that they were all family photos, taken over the years by their parents. The room was filled with couches, love seats and small tables. They were a huge family after all. Although it contained a lot of furniture they were set in the room to give the occupants the feel of a little cozy home. Through a door they walked out to the balcony, where a huge table with chairs was situated.

"Oh my God." Minako shrieked as her eyes fell on the pool that was just a few feet away from them. The pool the two families shared was nice, but this was huge. All around it tanning chairs could be spotted with small tables and umbrellas next to them. They also visited the sport grounds and the building where the inside swimming pool, gym and sauna was. They returned to the house and their first stop was the kitchen / dinning area. It was an American styled kitchen with only a long bar table separating the cooking area from the other part of the room. Makoto almost fainted when she saw the equipments from the kitchen.

"I am cooking the first dinner when we move in." she told the other women "I have to try out everything."

They all laughed and entered the last room from the first floor. It was the entertainment room with a large tv, music center and video games in one part and a pool table in the other part.

All the girls shrieked as they saw their room for the first time. They were truly fit for princesses. Every room was decorated like the rooms they now owned, but a small part was dedicated to their rooms from the Silver Millenium. Usagi's room was all silver and pink, with a French bed near the balcony door, the study corner was also there as the shelves which took off almost an entire wall. Just like at her room a small couch with a coffee table and puffs were situated in the other part of her room and her vanity was situated not far from her bed. But it was also different. Her bed now had white see through curtains around it which moved gently with the breeze. And for her horror she didn't see a closet either. She moved slowly to the door that she knew that led to her bathroom. She was disappointed to see that she only owed a shower and not a bathtub. She approached the door that was on her left as she entered the bathroom only to find her self in her own walk in closet.

"Mom, I can't believe this." Usagi ran out to throw herself in the arms of her mother. "You know I always wished to have a walk in closet."

"And I figured that it is a much better idea than to put three old fashioned closets in your room. You have way too many clothes." Ikuko smirked.

"Well my mother owns a fashion company." Usagi laughed "What did you expect? It was only normal for me to become a shopaholic. But I will miss my bathtub."

"I am not so sure about that. You still have to check your balcony." Ikuko grinned.

Shrieks were heard as Ami, Minako, Rei and Makoto stormed out on to the balcony. Usagi found them frozen in place when she arrived and looking around she could understand why. The balcony looked exactly like the one on the Moon. Even the rail of the balcony was the same marble white art work she remembered from the past. A small bed with puffy pillows was near one of the walls with a small table and chairs in one part of the balcony. It looked like exactly like on the Moon. The other side was a little different, more from this time. A smaller type of Jacuzzi was there with a rose bush between it and the railing.

"I thought you will need a place where you can relax." Kenji said softly waking up Usagi from day dreaming. She turned to her parents with tear filled eyes. "Thank you."

After that the rooms of the other girls were visited. They were all the same size and type only decorated differently. Rei's room was a combination of fire and passion. The walls were colored in light pastel colors while the bed covers were blood red and the couch dark chocolate brown with red pillows on it. Just as Usagi she had her study corner, built in closet and shelves, but she also had a small fire place with only one pillow in front of it so she can meditate. On the balcony she found her little memory corner: there was the small bed held up by four large pillars that mimicked the fire. It was full of pillows and a curtain that went down to the floor was around it. She also noticed the small pile of pillows next to it where she used to sit and meditate. When she turned back to her grandpa she had eyes full of tears.

Ami's room was colored in dark blue, while the furniture was white and the accessories like her couch, bed and pillows seemed to take on every existing blue combination. In one of the corners a comfortable arm chair could be spotted with a reading lamp behind it. Out on the balcony she found a water mattress with pillows and covers thrown randomly on it and a little bookshelf with a reading light just above it. The rail was exactly like she remembered it. It mimicked the fluid movements of her element.

Makoto's room was the most exotic. The whole room was a light green with plants everywhere you looked. Her bed was covered with dark green silk, the exact color her couch was. Just as in Ami's room the pillows were every kind of green you could find. On the balcony she found a small oasis. The trees and bushes she thought she would never see were now right in front of her. Between the trees a hammock was waiting for her.

Minako's room was like a jewelry box. Bright gold and orange colors whirled around in harmony. It was all about fashion and style. In one of the corners she spotted a drawing table and a sewing machine. When she approached it she found out that a small workshop was set up for her.

"You always dreamed of taking over the company one day." her mother hugged her "Now you can start to work on your creations."

After the shock wore off she stepped out the balcony. The first thing that caught her attention were the small white flowers that were all around the railing. Her small golden resting place was in the corner just like she expected with the small table and armchairs not far from it.

"This is unbelievable." Minako whispered "You don't know what this means to me."

After they visited the room of Michiru and Haruka which was a combination the girls never thought someone could actually accomplish and the rooms of Setsuna and Hotaru they went downstairs to discuss the future of the cooperation.

"It really hurt you didn't want to see our rooms." Jadeite exclaimed hurt. Rei simply dismissed him with a move of her hand.

"You are a man. Your room will be in dark colors and simple." Makoto stated from the kitchen.

"Before you start a war we should probably talk about the future of cooperation." grandpa Hino sighed.

"What do you mean the future of it?" Kunzite asked "Are you planning to change something?"

"We are planning to retire." Came the shock news "We were handling the business since before you were born. We believe it is time for you to take it over." Ikuko explained

"But we are in high school!" Ami shrieked.

"For now we thought that the guys can run the business." Dr. Mizuno tried to calm her daughter "You could also help them here or there while you study and become more active when you feel that you are prepared."

"The guys need to find a job anyways so we thought this would be a good solution." Eric took over. "We would also be involved, we don't plan to ditch everything on you, but it would be nice to have some free time too."

"Exactly, for instance Ikuko and I will still be in charge of the design department, we would only let you take over the administration part."

"That is good news." Usagi laughed "For a moment I thought I will have to wear the clothes they designed."

"No way." all the other girls shook their head.

"This would be a great occasion for your debut." Ms. Aino looked at the two blonds. "You always wished to participate more. We could launch your designs for kids and babies."

"I think the baby clothes from my part will have to wait." Usagi told them "With all of this going on I hope we will be able to attend school and finish it."

"You can say that again." Ami shook her head "Even I am behind on my studies."

"That is impossible." Minako laughed and everyone else joined her.

"Hold still." Usagi exploded after she tried to heal Rei's wounds for ten minutes now without success because she was moving all the time. The black haired girl just sighed and stilled herself for a couple of minutes. When Usagi stood up from the couch she exploded.

"I don't understand what is going on. Why is this happening to me?" Rei paced the room "Everyone can tap in their crystal and has total control of the ancient powers but me."

"Mother told me we had to embrace our powers and not try to push it back." Usagi slowly said.

"I am not pushing back my powers, but they are not listening to me either. I am out of control." Rei slumped down to the chair. Usagi exited the room and found herself face in face with Minako.

"How is she?"

"I finally managed to heal her burn wounds, but psychically I think she reached her limit."

"I know I am not the leader now, but maybe she should stay out of the fights until she can control her power better." Minako said quickly.

"You are the leader of the inner senshi." Usagi looked at her with serious eyes "But this time I think you are about to take a bad decision. I know you are worried for her and everybody's safety, but we would only do more damage to her. For some reason she is fighting the power and that is why she can't control it."

"She is in denial." Minako looked at the other girl while they walked downstairs. They were leaving in the mansion for three weeks now. It was nice to have everyone close to her. The first few days were quiet and peaceful. They all stayed on the property enjoying each others company. After the first three days the guys took over the company and started to spend more time away from the house. The attacks also started, there were days when there were three or four. Even though they were powerful enough to defeat the youmas without even breaking a sweat the multiple daily attacks took their stroll. She looked more closely to Usagi, it was obvious that she was exhausted. She was paler than usually and had dark circles under her eyes.

"You should go and try to rest for a couple of hours before dinner." Minako told her holding up a hand when saw that Usagi was ready to argue "If something happens we will be able to take care of it. Besides your birthday is in just a few days. You should be rested."

"Thanks. You know where to find me if I am needed.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey, guys! I know it took me long time, but here is the new chapter. Hope you will enjoy. Please read and review.  
**

**Chapter 17 – The calm before the storm**

"You are beautiful, my love." Nephrite whispered to the woman in his arms.

They were outside her balcony relaxing after yet another day without an attack. She was sitting in his lap with her hands in her lap.

"You are not even listening to me." he softly brushed his lips against hers.

"Sorry." she looked at him with concerned eyes "I was just thinking."

"What is on your mind?"

"This whole situation bothers me."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me." she shot to her feat. "I heard you when you were talking with Kunzite. You are concerned too. It's not normal that Beryl attacks so many times per day and it all stops. She is not even after the energy anymore. The youmas are sent out to kill and destroy."

"I am not worried because of the youma. We can handle them pretty easily. What concerns me is the feeling I have that something big will happen soon."

"You think she is going to attack herself?" Makoto asked concerned.

"I don't know. I wish I would, but the stars only told me that something big is going to happen and soon." he got to his feet as well and approached her. "Enough of this. Why don't I live you to change and we can go out to have dinner?"

"Give me half an hour and we can leave." he watched as she turned around and ran into her bathroom. He shook his head smiling and walked out of her room. After an hour they were sitting in La Lune enjoying their dinner. One of the positive things that came with being the manager of the restaurant was that he always had a table when he wanted to enjoy dinner in the company of his beloved there. They could talk and act like the couple they were without giving a heart attack to her protectors. They still had to laugh of the times when one of them were caught in the others room. The first few nights they spent in the mansion there was someone patrolling the hallways all night long. They only stopped when the women told them that they will sleep on the couch and to aspect nothing from them, not even food if they don't stop with their foolish act. The food part even convinced grandpa Hino.

Ami and Zoicite were sitting on the balcony downstairs looking out into the night. They looked so peaceful sitting and holding hands, but as many times appearances could be false.

"Something big is coming." Ami suddenly broke the silence "The water is turbulent." she said looking at her lover who only nodded. "I wish we could prepare somehow."

"I wish too, but unfortunately we don't have a clue on what she is planning. Maybe if we could have stayed longer we would now know information about her plan."

"Don't even start." Ami pulled away her hand "I am glad you got away when you did. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that you would have all died if Usagi didn't remember everything from the start."

"I was amazed at how good you took the information of Usagi being the princess and her planning."

"I was lying to them for months." Ami shrugged "I hoped they would understand and not condemn me. I wasn't the one who would throw the first rock."

"I never understood how you girls forgave us so quickly? Sometimes I still feel like we don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Although Usagi never told us of the relationship we had with you in the past she did tell us your story of how you were locked away in your own body, without the possibility to stop the actions. I think only Rei had to go through the pain of accepting the truth after she got her memories back."

"I still wonder sometimes how that hot head didn't blow up Jadeite the first moment she saw him after she recovered her memories."

"Hey!" Ami punched him playfully "Don't talk about her that way."

"Did you notice how every time her powers get out of control they tend to go towards Jadeite?"

"It seems she still didn't forgive him 100%." Ami nodded "I can't find another answer as to why he is the main target of her out of control power."

"I don't think he is the main target." Zoicite said slowly "Usually it attacks both of them. It is really strange that she can be hurt by her own power. I thought you guys were immune if your own attack is sent back to you."

"Like Luna already said, our powers are in connection with our sole especially in her case. Her powers get out of control if she doesn't control her emotions."

"That is how your memories were triggered and your crystal appeared." Zoicite looked away from her remembering the night she and Minako were almost killed.

"I reacted to the situation at hand. The one I loved was injured."

"But I was the enemy."

"And you still jumped in front of me." Ami pulled his head closer to hers "I was able to put the past behind me so easily because I knew you fell in love with me, the person from this time while you were under evil influence. So stop feeling guilty about what happened a thousand years ago. It is in the past, leave it there." He closed the difference between them and kissed her gently.

"Oh, I wish you could you could see what I am seeing right now." Minako sighed as she looked down towards the pool.

"What exactly are you seeing?" Kunzite asked as he kissed her exposed shoulder.

"When I look at them without using my powers I see two persons involved in a gentle innocent kiss, but if I use my powers I see that they are anything but innocent. They have a passion for each other that could rival ours." she laughed as he pulled her back in to his arms and looked out the window where their friends were sitting.

"I honestly don't know how your 'protectors' still believe we only have an innocent relationship?"

"Just wait your turn and we will talk then."

"What do you mean?" Kunzite asked puzzled.

"I don't know what the future holds, but you should know that each senshi is destined to have at least one daughter to whom they can pass down their heritage."

"Daughter?"

"What?" Minako asked as she stepped back from him "I thought you wanted a steady relationship with your wife from one thousand years ago."

"I want, but why can't we have only boys?" Kunzite exploded "I might some pointers from your father. If she will be as half as beautiful as you are she will be in lock down until she is thirty."

Minako burst out laughing at his statement.

Rei stepped inside her room and froze. The fire place wasn't dark and empty as it was for the period she was living here, but full of life as the flame danced inside it. As if sensing her presence the flames roared to life and engulfed the part of the room the fire place was in. She just stood there paralyzed by panic, she wanted to scream for help, to run away, but she couldn't move. The fire was getting bigger and closer to her with every passing second. Suddenly the door behind her was thrown back and Jadeite stepped in. The whole room was engulfed in flames the second he stepped inside. They were trapped in the circle of it without the possibility to escape.

"Don't be afraid of it." He gently told her "The fire is trying to show you what is going on in your heart and since we are in the circle here I assume it has something to do with me."

"I don't have any hidden feelings or things that I need to work out." she shouted, but her voice cracked.

"Maybe you don't trust me or you didn't forgive me…"

"Don't you dare." she hissed out. The flames were getting even closer. "I love you and I put the past where it belongs: in the past. I would trust you with my life you know that."

"No I don't know." He thundered and she froze "I always knew something wasn't right, but I couldn't figure out what. I still can't. If you are afraid that I am going to betray you…"

"I am not afraid you will betray me!" she screamed as tears poured down her face "I know you never would willingly hurt me. I am afraid she will capture you again and I won't be able to fight against you again…not this time." her voiced lowered to whisper in the end.

He stepped closer to her and engulfed her in a comforting hug. "Don't worry about that. You won't have to go through that again." he lifted her head gently so he can look her in the eye "Now we know what that witch is up too and the tactics she is using. We won't fall in to her trap again." His words were followed by a light flash and the room was cleared of the fire. Amazingly nothing was destroyed and they weren't harmed. He looked at Rei questioningly, but she just smiled up to him and held up her hand between them where a small red crystal was floating.

"Thank you!" she jumped in his arms "It seems I did have some unsolved issues after all."

"I can't believe we are so lucky." Rei exclaimed as she entered the room where her friends were talking animatedly.

"This is a true miracle." Usagi beamed "What are the odds that our parents are all invited to a big dinner party right on the week-end my birthday is and they actually have to be out of town for two days because of a storm."

"Well, the invitation was all my father's plan." Mamoru said from the door. All the girls spun around to face him with eyes full of questions. "I asked for his help so we could celebrate your birthday without the parents here. I wanted to make sure that I can kiss you without the danger of being shot by your father."

"Oh my God!" Usagi looked at him smirking "I can't believe you did that. Is the storm your doing too, my dear prince?"

"Nope, that is all me. Unfortunately Eric couldn't convince them to stay tonight too so we had to do something to make sure they will not come home." Makoto stated fighting down a blush.

"You know Luna will sense that it was your doing, right?" Ami asked looking out the window concerned.

"Yeah, I know, but by the time they get home we already cleaned up after ourselves and will be waiting for them as good little kids." Minako waved her hand.

"Okay, I am starting to believe that you had something to do with the others disappearing too." Usagi eyed her friends suspiciously.

"Nope, that was Setsuna. I don't know how but she convinced them to go back to their old house for two days." Makoto laughed.

"From what I heard Haruka put up a huge fight, but Setsuna pulled out her hidden cards." Jadeite said as he joined the others.

"What did she do?" several voices asked.

"She told them that she saw in the timeline that they need to be there tonight. She didn't say more." Zoicite said as he came inside.

Usagi started to giggle "The funny thing is that since we were reborn, she can't access the time gate and consult the time line. That is why we don't know more about the outcome of this whole fiasco we are living now."

For a couple of minutes of silence everyone burst out laughing. Haruka won't be happy to hear that…nope, not at all.

"The important thing is that we can have the kind of party we want." Makoto's smile turned to an evil grin "The food is ready, the drinks are here. What are we waiting for? Let's change and go have some drinks so we can get this party on."

"Why do you need to change?" Kunzite asked as he stood next to the door "We are not leaving the house."

"You can't aspect us to celebrate her 17th birthday wearing shorts or sweatpants." Minako told him flatly "And since we have all the night for ourselves without our fathers here, I think I want to give you an idea of how I want to spend the time after the party is over."

"That was way too much information." Usagi breathed out "Okay who is not a woman get out of my room. We will see you downstairs shortly."

After two hours of preparing the girls emerged from Usagi's room. The guys froze when they saw them.

"So how do you like my creations?" Minako whirled around in front of them. Kunzite only groaned loudly and pulled her in his arms "I think you want to end the party earlier with the way you are dressed?" he hissed in her ears.

"Hold yourself for later and I assure you won't be disappointed." she whispered before she gave him a short but passionate kiss."

He just looked at her as she walked away to get something to drink. She was moving her body seductively, and with the way she looked in that short body fit black dress he was sure that it would go crazy. It didn't help him either when he saw that the back of her dress was low cut and she wasn't wearing a bra.

He turned around to see the other guys and saw the exact same feelings he was facing mirrored in their eyes. He could understand them; all the girls were walking temptations right now. Ami was wearing a sparkling metallic blue dress that gave shortness a new definition. It hugged her lower body and the upper part was loose, it was only held up by the two wide straps that were tied behind her neck.

Makoto was wearing a light green dress; the skirt came down to her knees but was cut up all the way up being bond together by the dark green ribbon from her thigh.

Rei's dress was a stunning strapless red with a layered skirt that was as short as her fuku before she got the crystal.

Usagi's dress was the most revealing. It was tight and short showing off her figure. What should have been the upper part of the dress was from a transparent silvery material; only her breasts were covered by the same white material that the skirt was made from. Other than that her whole body was exposed for Mamoru to look at.

They all got in to the party mode really quickly, they eat, drank and danced a couple of hours before Jadeite lost control, marched over to Rei, picked her bridal style and took her upstairs. After that all hell broke loose. The girls were provoking them with every move they made. The next who couldn't take it anymore was Nephrite, followed closely by Zoicite and Kunzite leaving Mamoru and Usagi alone in the half lit room. They kissed passionately for a few minutes until he pushed her away and walked away from her.

"What's wrong?" Usagi whirled around and tried to catch him, but he held her at arm's length.

"We can't do this." He said softly "It drives me crazy to have you so close and not to be able to take everything to the next level."

"Do you think it is easy for me?" Usagi asked turning away.

"I know it is the same for you too. That is the reason why is best if we keep a little distance from each other. At least until things cool down enough and we can stand in each other's presence for more than 5 minutes without me wanting to jump you."

He walked up to his room while Usagi went to pour another glass of wine. After about thirty minutes she jumped up and ran to her room determination shinning in her eyes. She went straight to her bathroom. After another half an hour she stepped inside her room wearing a black silk robe. She was so tired of how things were going. She knew that the drinks she had tonight influenced her decisions greatly, but she didn't care. She would be his again tonight.

She closed the door behind her. She searched the room, but couldn't find him. _"Where is he? This is exactly my luck!" _She turned to exit the room, when she heard noises coming from the terrace. She hurried to the door and looked out. He was sitting in the Jacuzzi with a glass of wine in one of his hands.

She opened the door and snuk towards him. When she got to the Jacuzzi she pulled of her robe, took off her high heels and was about to climb in when Mamoru sat up and saw her.

„Usagi…what are you doing…" he was speechless. He came out here because he couldn't sleep; he was so aroused; and now here she is wearing a very sexy silk black bra and panties. What was she trying to do?

"What are you drinking?" She asked him.

"Wine." Mamoru told her still shocked; Usagi took his glass and drank it. "What are you doing?" Mamoru found his voice.

"I wanted to see you…no I am lying…I wanted to kiss you..." Usagi kissed him passionately then whispered in his ears "to touch you" and her hands got closer and closer to his arousal.

"Stop it." Mamoru held her hands "We discussed about this already? Why start something we can't finish?"

"Who said we won't finish it." Usagi asked while she kissed his neck. "I want you to make love to me."

"What?" Mamoru tried to get out from the Jacuzzi but found that Usagi was already in his lap with her long and tone legs on his sides. Her center was exactly on his arousal and was moving slowly and seductively.

"Ahh…Usagi" Mamoru moaned "You have to stop."

"Look at me." Usagi ordered "Don't you want me?"

"Usagi, I know that we fooled around before; but tonight it's different. I don't think I could stop."

"Tonight I want you to make love to me. I want you to make me beg for release." She took one of his hands and put it on one her breasts. When he started to massage it she knew she won. With his free hand he pulled Usagi's head down to his and started to kiss her while both his hands traveled to her back to undo her bra.

"Are you sure about this?" Mamoru asked. Her response to the question was to massage his hard penis with her warm center.

He took off her bra and threw it on the side of the Jacuzzi. Suddenly they disappeared from the jacuzzi only to land on his bed. He stopped for a few seconds just to look at her. She was beautiful…sitting in his lap only with a see through panty on, her flat stomach, her round and firm breasts, long and inviting neck. Mamoru looked at her with the passion he used to look at her in the past and recognized the same feelings in her eyes. He lost all control over his body…he pulled her closer and started to kiss one of her breasts, taking the nipple in his mouth, sucking it, biting it. While his mouth was occupied with one of her breasts his hand was massaging her other breast. Her moans only fueled his want to devour her body. Suddenly he lifted her from his lap and lied her down on the bed.

Usagi wanted to pull him down for another kiss, but he pushed himself away and put a finger to her mouth when she opened it to argue with him.

„Don't hurry. We have all night. I want this to be as memorable for you as the first night we spent together on the Moon."

His plan back fired when she put his finger in her mouth and started to lick it and suck it…his free hand found his way to her center and started to massage it. To his surprise Usagi started to massage her breasts. She was on fire…she wanted her body to be touched in every place possible and if Mamoru would focus at one area only then she will take business into her own hands. Seeing his love caressing her own body was the last thing Mamoru needed to loose the little amount of control he still had over his body. He yanked his finger out of Usagi's mouth and with both hand yanked down her panty. He was so hard he could have taken her right then, but knew that he had to be patient and prepare her body for what they were going to do. He slowly entered two fingers in her and started pumping her slowly. Her moans filled the room. He just sit there looking at her then suddenly he was on top of her trailing kisses down her body until he finally reached his destination. She cried out in pleasure as his tongue massaged her center.

„Mamoru...please." she begged him. Her whole body was on fire and tonight she wanted to find her release with the two of them connected. „Do it already. Please."

She screamed out in pleasure again when he reintroduced his fingers in her, but she wanted more, this just wasn't enough for her tonight. She grabbed his hand and pulled him slowly up. They started to kiss again. Suddenly Mamoru started to suck and bite gently her neck and ear. It was her sensitive spot. At first she thought he wanted to play with her only, but then she felt his member entering her slowly, stretching her to her limits. When he was fully in her he just stood still and looked down at her. „If it gets to uncomfortable for you tell me and we stop." She nodded her head and braced herself as he started to move. He took it slowly and gently so her body could get used with him being inside of her. After a few minutes Usagi joined him in the movements small moans escaping her lips. He gradually picked up the space. Their moans were the only sound that could be heard in the night. Her moans weren't enough for him anymore he wanted to here her scream out in pleasure. He got up on his knees pulling her up to without breaking their connection. She put her leg around his waist automatically while he grabbed her ass with one hand; his fingers brushing her sensitive spot while his member was still inside her. She cried out in pleasure and threw her head back. He gently grabbed her by the neck and pulled her body back from his. He started to kiss her neck, breasts, while their body took up speed. He suddenly pulled her back and buried his face in her neck. After a few more pumps they both cried out together as they found their release. They fell back to the bed as a bright light engulfed the pair and eventually the whole room.

A few hundreds kilometers away a woman screamed her anger out in to the night. „I am going to kill him."

Footsteps could be heard as eight persons ran in to the room after hearing the scream, but stopped dead in their tracks at the site that greeted them. In the living room where they were expecting to see two cats they were confronted by a white hair men dressed in a black pair of trousers and orange shirt and a black haired beauty who had a black flowing gown on her. What caught their eyes were the small crescent moons glowing on their forehead.

„Luna?" Dr. Mizuno asked looking at the woman. „How is this possible?"

„Usagi merged the crystal." Artemis answered the question „That is why we are in our human form."

„So my little girl finally did it." Kenji took Ikuko in his arms „I am so proud of her."

„You won't be for long." Luna hissed out „And for your information she is not a little girl anymore either."

„What?" Kenji asked as te meaning of Luna's words registered in his mind. His eyes rolled back and with a loud noise he crashed to the ground.

„Oh my!" Ikuko exclaimed „I hope she will be able to calm him or that Mamoru can run fast enough."

„He won't get away from me." Luna's eyes burnt with a desire to kill that all the adults gulped in fear.

The next morning Usagi woke up to the pounding on the door. She turned around groaning when her head shot up from the pillow. Her back was against something hard and an arm was holding her down. She looked around the room and realized she wasn't in her bed. The memories from last night hit her like a runaway train.

„Usagi!" she heard Minako frantically calling out to her „I swear I will blow this door up if you don't open it right now!"

„What is going on?" Mamoru stirred and pulled her closer. Usagi slipped out of his embrace and pulled her robe on.

„Minako is threatening to blow your door up." After she secured her robe she went and opened the door and her friends poured in.

„Oh my." Minako looked at Mamoru who was only covered by the silk sheets of his bed and to Usagi who was wearing only a robe „My mother managed to send me a message. It seems that everyone knows what happened between you last night and are out to kill Mamoru. They will be here in an hour."

„What?" Usagi ran to the bed and tried to pull Mamoru out of it. „Don't just sit there! You have to leave, now."

„I am not running away from your father."

„I am not worried because of my father. I can handle him. It is Luna who I am terrified of."

„She is a cat." Mamoru laughed.

„Both Luna and Artemis got back their power to change in to humans when I merged the crystals." Usagi said panicking „Please, only for a few days."

„He won't go anywhere." A voice announced from the door „Not on his two feat anyway."

Usagi whirled around to find Haruka standing in the doorway. „Calm down, Haruka."

„Calm down?" Haruka yelled „He corrupted you, raped you."

„He did not rape me." Usagi said in dangerously low voice. „I am not a small child anymore."

„Not after last night you are not."

„Come on. I am seventeen. What did you aspect?"

„You are to young. He shouldn't have hurried you." Haruka shot back.

„He didn't. I practically had to force his hands. Don't look at me like that." Usagi told the other woman after she received a horrified look from her „I would really like to see you if you wouldn't be able to touch Michiru for more than three years."

„We are older and..."

„And nothing. No offense Haruka, but my sex life is not your problem."

Everyone starred at the two waiting to see their next move. Michiru softly took Haruka's hand and pulled her out of the room.

„I will talk to her." She called back to Usagi over her shoulders. „Don't worry. She won't give you anymore problems."

„Thank you."

They listened as the other two women discussed in their rooms for a few minutes before they realized that two cabs just pulled up in front of the house.

„They are here." Kunzite told them „And Luna is already inside the house. Damn she is fast."

„I will try to hold them up, you get him out of here." Usagi told the generals as she ran out of the room with the girls on her side.

They met Luna and the others on the stairs leading to the second floor. Luna went up to Usagi and tried to pass her, but she cut her off. „Maybe we should go downstairs and talk about this."

„I will talk with you after I put my hands on that barbarian." Luna tried to go around Usagi but she just stepped in front of her.

„You will not find him up there." Usagi said „And do try to respect him, he is the Earth prince after all."

„He is a barbarian just like his other four friends. I should have known better than to trust them. They corrupted you all." Luna screamed looking at the other girls. „I can't understand how I didn't know sooner, how I didn't figure it out." Gaspes were heard in the backround and Ms. Aino shrieked as her husband fell unconscious to the floor. Rei looked at her grandfather with a blush on her face and saw that the man was close to follow Luna in her obsession to kill the guys. They noticed that all the women were smiling gently. Artemis gathered Mr. Aino up from the floor and with the help of Kenji they took him downstairs and laid him on a couch

„Come on Luna, we will speak in the living room." Usagi grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

Once downstairs Usagi pushed Luna gently in to a love seat and turned towards her friends. „Could you please make sure everyone stays here while I go and change." They all nodded.

Just as Usagi left the room Mr. Aino woke up and jumped up from the couch. „Where is my little baby?" he looked around frantically until she spotted Minako „Don't worry sweetheart. I will kill that bastard for what he did to you."

„He didn't do anything I didn't want him to." Minako shot back blushing like crazy. She couldn't believe she was having this discussion with her father. „Besides he is not here."

„You mean that son of a bitch took off after he had his way with you?" Luna screeched.

„We didn't take off." A cold voice said from behind Minako „We love them too much to just pack and leave." Kunzite pulled Minako in his arms and kissed her gently „We can take care of this don't worry. I would like your permission to talk to you for a second." He turned towards Mr. Aino.

„I would also like to talk to you regarding this situation, Mr. Tsukino." Mamoru stepped forward.

Everyone was taken aback when Kenji and Mr. Aino nodded and walked out to the gardens with Kunzite and Mamoru following. Shortly Dr. Mizuno walked out to with Zoicite on her side and Jadeite followed them with Grandpa Hino. Nephrite was standing there alone when Haruka stormed in the room with Michiru.

„Although I told the girls I will talk to Haruka and calm him down. I would still like a word with you." She told Nephrite.

„Get in the relax room, lover boy." Haruka snorted „Nobody does what you did to the girl whose guardians we are."

„Haruka..." Michiru warned the other woman „I want to talk to him not only because I am her guardian, but because she is my friend and I don't want her to get hurt."

„I was already waiting for you so I can ask for us to have a little discussion, but you..."

„Get in here already." Haruka yelled interrupting Nephrite. He just shook his head and followed Michiru in to the other room closing the door after them.

„Where is everyone?" Usagi asked as she came back downstairs.

„The boys came down just after you left and are now talking to your fathers or relatives." Ikuko told her daughter.

„You let them?"

„Usagi!" Ikuko said strictly „Although I agree with you that you are not a small child, your father must have this discussion with him. That is how things work. He just wants to make sure he would never hurt you."

„Sir, I just wanted to tell you that I respect and love your daughter." Mamoru walked besides Kenji in the gardens „I would never do anything to hurt her."

„I wish I could believe you." Kenji sighed „I know for sure that at a given point my daughter will cry because of what you did." Mamoru just looked at the man and sighed „You are probably right, every relationship has its ups and downs. I would like to show you something that will prove that I have serious thoughts." He pulled from his pockets a little red box and gave it to Kenji. The older man opened it and stared at the ring. „I bought it when I was in America. I want to ask her in one year when she will be eighteen."

„I won't tell her." Kenji promised „You should know that if you hurt her I will go after you with my gun."

„I know you were married in the past." Mr. Aino eyed Kunzite „but she is my little girl now and although you have a whole past together I want to make sure that you will respect her."

„I always respected her, sir." Kunzite looked that other man in the eye „I respect her for the woman she became this time around, I respect her for the warrior and leader she became and most of all I respect her for the loving and forgiving heart she has. She already is my wife, but we will make it official in this time too."

„I always knew the time when her future husband from her past appearing in her life will come eventually, but I think knowing can never prepare you enough for the actual occasion. I only ask of you one thing and that is to love and respect her."

„I assure I always will." Jadeite assured the old man.

„What are your plans with my daughter?" Dr. Mizuno asked flatly as soon as they were out the door.

„I am waiting for her to become of age and ask her hand in marriage." Zoicite said truthfully.

„But you couldn't wait for her to get of age for other activities?"

„Mam, with all the respect..." Dr. Mizuno held up her hand to silence him.

„I know of your past together, I know it must be hard with all the memories of your past life swirling in your head...but don't you dare hurt her."

„I never would."

„We already had multiple talks regarding this issue." Haruka looked at the man sitting on the couch. „You only survived that day in the woods because Michiru considered that it wouldn't do good for her if we would have killed you right there and then."

„We had an agreement since then." Michiru interjected „We agreed that you will stop that type of relationship with her until she would be of age."

„You asked me to wait until she would be the age what she had in the past when we started our relationship." Nephrite smirked „You probably should know that even though we made it public when she was nineteen, it all started with a month after she seventeen."

„Smart ass." Haruka grumbled.

„I don't understand what is your problem anyway. You know that we love the girls with all our heart and that when the time will come we will form a family."

„Just make sure you don't hurt her." Michiru walked towards him „Because if you do your smallest problem will be Haruka, was I clear enough?"

„Crystal clear."

After the small early morning mayhem everyone calmed down. Even Luna accepted the fact that the girls all have mature relationship with the guys. Her only wish, or better said condition to not commit murder was that all the couples will get married until the girl's twenty second birthday.

You would think that now that everyone is in the open they could spend more time together without everyone being on their head, but Luna found a way to keep them apart or to tired to do anything else, but sleep. The days slowly turned into weeks and soon the time for the long awaited concert arrived. The girls managed to get three days off from training so they can shop, prepare for the concert and afterwards to get some rest.

All the men left to go camping to be safe from the women that went out of their mind in preparing. Even the older women went crazy trying to help the frantic girls to prepare. Haruka could take only one day the whole fiasco before she followed the guys.

„Finally!" Seiya exclaimed „I can't believe this was the best idea they could come up with."

„Calm down!" Taiki said exasperated „They know their own past. They had memories with us even before we arrived to Earth."

„Taiki is right, Seiya. You should really try to put yourself over it." Yaten added.

„I would if those girls would stop screaming every freaking second they see us."

„Maybe there is a special someone who you would like to hear scream out your name?"

„I don't know what you are talking about."

„Yeah right." Taiki smirked. „Anyway we have a mission and we will accomplish it."

„I can't believe we are here!" Minako screamed over the music. They were at the concert having fun for almost one hour now. Everything went smoothly until all of sudden both Rei and Michiru fell to their knees holding their heads in their hands. The girls were surrounded by their concerned friends when both of their heads shut up in the same time.

„Something is coming." Like on que the lights died out. Small flashes could be seen and then a sudden flash blinded them. When they were able to see again panic consumed them. The stage and area closest to it was full with youma and a black haired woman stood among them with an evil smile on her face.

„Princess Serenity, heir of the White Moon, show yourself. You have one hour to come to me or this town will be destroyed with everyone inside it."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi Everyone. Thank you for the great reviews and for reading my story. We finally arrived to the last chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. Please read and review.  
**

**Chapter 18 – The end and a new beginning**

It seemed that everything was in slow motion after the youma and the woman appeared. People were screaming and running to the exists. Miraculously the youma didn't attack the people; most of them were able to get away from the stadium where the concert was held. On the stage body guards surrounded the three lights to escort them out of harm's way.

"We have to go." Yaten grabbed his friend's arm.

"We can help them." Seiya argued and tried to break free from his friends hold, but without success.

"It is not our time to intervene. You know we could change a lot. Do you want to take that risk?" Taiki asked him in a whisper. It seemed that Seiya calmed down after his words and followed them off the stage and out of the stadium where a black car waited for them. They drove off into the night knowing that in the morning everything will be changed for the people they left behind. They only hoped that things will turn out as they were supposed.

"Don't even think about it." Mamoru grabbed her hand when Usagi tried to slip away from the group.

"Honestly, Usagi." Rei shook her head "Do you really think we would allow you to take them on alone?"

"If I don't go she will destroy the city first and then move on to the rest of the planet." Usagi tried to explain "I can take her on. I can defeat her."

"With Beryl you wouldn't have had any problems, but you know as well as I do that this is not her." Kunzite grabbed her roughly by the arm and turned her towards the stage where the woman they were talking about stood. "That is Metalia and we will not let you sacrifice yourself like your mother did."

"But we cannot just stay here." Usagi argued "We have to do something."

"We will, but together." Minako put a hand on the other blondes shoulder. "When will you understand? We are in this together. You like it or not…we are going to fight besides you."

Usagi looked around and saw the determination on all of her friends' faces. "You are my family…I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. The past will not repeat itself." Rei assured her friend.

Their discussion was interrupted by Mettalia who by the looks of it got bored waiting and ordered the youmas that were with her to attack everything and anything that was moving.

Usagi looked on horrified as the youma attacked a small group of children who were gathered in a corner, another youma attacked a group of teenagers. Wherever you looked you could only see destruction and pain. She could feel that uncontrollable power starting to take over her consciousness, just like that night when Mamoru got in the middle of the fight. Although she knew, that she should keep that power under control she couldn't stand the sight before her anymore and she just gave in to it.

As the rest of the senshi and generals were about to transform a bright flash erupted behind them. Without even turning they realized what was going on, their princess and friend unleashed her power.

"Shit…" Rei muttered under her nose "I can't believe she is doing this…it's too dangerous."

"Mamoru…" Minako grabbed the mans arm panicked "You got to stop her…to calm her down."

"Don't you think I am trying? I can't get through to her. She blocked me out, both physically and psychically."

"Guys…" Ami's voice cut through the yelling. As the others turned towards her they couldn't believe their eyes: before them stood not the warrior of the Silver Millenium, but the crowned princess of Mercury. "Don't look so awestruck…you also changed."

"How the hell did this happen?" Makoto touched her dress slightly "This situation demands warriors not princesses."

"Don't be mistaken, my dear friends." Usagi told them gently "As princesses you are much more powerful than you think. Please just trust me."

"Do you really think that you will scare me with your little power display?" Metallia laughed "You are not capable of ending the life of a family member, little princess."

The statement left everybody shocked. Was Metallia out of her mind? She wasn't a member of the lunarian royal family…or was she?

"I see I left everyone speechless." Metallia started to walk casually towards the princess "Do you remember? You told me yourself I was the only family you had…the only one who you trusted."

"I remember clearly what I said." Usagi stated confidently, shocking her friends. "I also remember how you wanted to manipulate a young girl…and all for what? For power."

"You finally figured it out." Metallia was now just two steps away. "I was your nanny. I was there for you when everyone turned there back on you, when they left you alone."

"Yes, it's true. I was left alone, everyone did turn their backs on me, and I did care for you…that is why what I am going to do will hurt me, but I understood a long time ago that there isn't anything good left in you. You are pure evil." As she finished the sentence light engulfed the stadium and the soft voice of the moon princess could be heard by her friends.

"I am sorry my friends, but this war shall end where it was started. I am happy, that my wish was granted."

When the light died down the youma, Metallia and Usagi were gone, all that were left behind were watching intently the moon that seemed to have changed a lot in a couple of minutes. It was obvious even for the ones that had no idea what was going on that something big was happening on the moon, something that would influence their whole life.

"I am going to kill her with my bare hands, if she gets out of this alive." the girls yelled in unison like a practiced line.

"Nobody will do anything" Mamore stated calmly "Not until I am through with her."

"We have to get to her." Minako stated "We can teleport for God's sake."

"No we can't." Ami shook her head dejectedly "Not by ourselves or in group. I just made a reading of the Moon. She blocked us. We can not do anything, but stay here and watch."

"Oh my God! Usagi! No!" Minako yelled as the whole Moon erupted in light and afterwards died down going back to normal. "What did you do?"

"Usagi, please."

"Come back to us."

"Don't…"

"_Where am I?" Usagi asked as she was standing in the dark nothingness. "What is going on?"_

"_Don't be afraid my darling."_

"_Mother?" Usagi whirled around and suddenly found herself in the beautiful garden of the Moon Palace. "It is you." She slowly approached the queen like she was afraid that it is only her imagination and that all is going to disappear if she hurries. When she finally reached her mother she threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly._

"_Everything is going to be okay, my child." the Queen soothed her daughter._

"_How can it be okay? I did what I consider is the best thing for everyone, my wish came true, but it hurts so much… I can't believe that I won't see them anymore. I love them so much."_

"_Who said you won't see them anymore?" _

"_What?" the young princess looked puzzled "I am dead; I died when I battled Metallia." _

"_No, your friends didn't let you die." The Queen looked up to the Earth. "They didn't give up. Without even knowing they protected you."_

"_Oh…" she was both crying and laughing in the same time. She couldn't believe it…she was returning to her friends._

"_I hate to be the one to ruin your celebration, but you have to know that going up against Metallia by yourself was a mistake. A mistake that will have consequences." _

"_What do you mean? I just wanted to protect everyone." _

"_You have to learn to trust your friends, your sisters. They might not be as powerful as you, but I assure you that they are not that easy to deal with either." the Queen admonished her daughter "If it wasn't for their trust in you…well you would be dead right now."_

"_So…what is the consequence?" _

"_You will be returned to Earth to your family, but since the Crystal needs time to recover after the ordeal with Metallia, it will create a barrier around itself."_

"_You mean I won't be able to use my power? That is not so bad." _

"_When the crystal forms a barrier around itself it also forms a barrier around the princess that is carrying it."_

"_What? What does that mean? Why is it doing this?"_

"_For one the crystal needs to recharge itself, and secondly it is punishing you."_

"_Punishing me? Why?"_

"_You have a pure heart, my child. That is why you can shield the crystal, but you lack one thing: trust."_

"_That is not true."_

"_You can argue with me, but not with the Crystal. It is a part of you. Knows everything about you. Your wishes, your desires, your fears. You fear for your friends, and because you already saw them dying once, you don't trust them to fight with you."_

"_What will the crystal do?"_

"_It will give you no choice, but let your friends fight."_

"_How?"_

"_By taking away your memories?"_

"_What? You can't let that happen…that means that it will take away my whole being." _

"_I am sorry, my daughter. Your memories will be returned to you when you will be able to trust your friends without a doubt in fight." the Queen said as she faded away._

The teens together with their families were together outside in the gardens talking about what happened that night, about their hopes that Usagi will be returned to them, when a small beam shot down from the moon and stopped before them. At the end of the beam a body started to materialize. When the light died down Usagi was laying on the ground before them.

"Oh my baby!" Ikuko ran forward and started to shake the unconscious girl. Everybody else was too shocked to even move in the beginning. One by one they all came through and rushed to the girls side.

"Where am I?" Usagi mumbled when she started to become conscious again.

"How can you be so stupid?" Rei yelled at her before anyone could stop her "You could have killed yourself."

"What are you talking about? Why are you insulting me? Who are you people?"

**A/N: Thank you very much once again. If you want to know how things will evolve in the life of our heroes be in the look out for the sequel to this story: Consequences. **

**Many hugs, **

**PurePassion :)  
**


End file.
